Raven Locks
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke secretly loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke’s Keeper? Like he has a choice Uchihacest,Yaoi,incest
1. Who Knew

How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?

**Summary:** , Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke secretly loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

**Tittle:** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated**: M just in case! Might be lime or full lemons! And coarse language/actions

**Pairings** ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi, Incest, BrotherxBrother! ummm, First try at this... hope you like it... Don't Hate Appreciate! **No Ninja Things**

**Disclaimer**: No I Don't Own Naruto! Nor Eminem's Lyrics...

* * *

Cause I never knew I, knew I would get this big

I never knew I, knew I'd effect this kid

I never knew I'd, get him to slit his wrist

I never knew I'd, get him to hit this bitch- **Eminems Lyrics**

* * *

**Raven Locks **

**Who Knew**

It was sure enough that Itachi went insane, he wanted to be free and himself, to rid of what was frustrating him ...well now he felt like he had done the stupidest thing in the world when he slit his father's throat and stabbed his own mother in the heart. The woman that had given him life!

Yet he couldn't resist disposing of them...

Yet there was only one person that wasn't here to see this.

He was somewhere else. School? Who the hell knows, Itachi never keeps much track of him,(tries not to) in fact he tries to avoid the little brat of a brother cause...cause...cause...he makes him feel _something_ strange he doesn't know and that is just distracting!!.

Still, he is somehow beside him...

Itachi stood there waiting at the side of his parents for that particular person to arrive. He had one last thing to do, and that will tell him whether to leave him or take him . He needed hate to grow in the boy...

But... But! BUT!

* * *

Sasuke had a smile on his face as he ran home from school, he couldn't wait to get there his mom was making his favorite today!

He loved his mommy.

Despised, but Respected his father.

But Loves his Older brother. He wanted to grow up to be like him! To stay with him.

He slowed down once he noticed something was terribly wrong here in his home, way to quiet. Something was a miss.

* * *

His eyes widen as he saw people of his clan, comrades, thrown here and there split open and blood spilled and splatter everywhere. the maids too... what...?

He felt a shiver go through him and then a sense of fright.

"MOM!" he yelled.

"Dad!"

"Itachi!!" oh god his brother had to be here somewhere and alright. His mommy must be safe with him. Then there was a laugh and Sasuke stopped short and there he was ITACHI!!

"Big Brother your alright!" Sasuke said in a sigh of relief and then he looked down to see his slaughter parents. His eyes widen in horror and Itachi smirked.

"Hello Little brother" he said indifferently.

"...What happened?..." Sasuke asked in a voice that was almost a whisper.

"I kill them!" Itachi said proudly and begun laughing like a mad man.

Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes full of confusion and pain as he felt pain in seeing his parents dead but then it hit him. His brother was proud at this and he wanted to be like his Big Brother. Big Brother was the best after all he must of had a good reason to do this! he MUST!

Slowly a smile spread at his lips.

"That is so... Awesome!" he exclaimed.

"Huh" said Itachi dumbly as he stopped laughing and looked down to see his brother smiling.

"This is so cool! I can't believe you killed the clan! What can I kill Aniki I wanna kill something too! You're the coolest I wanna be just like you I wanna grow up to be just like you!" Sasuke said excitedly.

"Huh" Itachi said again coking his head to the side.

"This one kid at school tried to hit me maybe I should cut his throat like you did father! Don't worry big brother! I wont disappoint you I will be the best mass murderer just like you" Sasuke grinned at him.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling alright? I just killed the WHOLE clan, MOM! Along with it!" Itachi said in hoping that reality will hit his little brother. And it had hit Sasuke, but his brother...he was the only one, he didn't want his older brother to kill him! nor did he want to be left alone... So Sasuke stared at him blankly, and his smile faded.

"So" he said shrugging his shoulders. _Just Admire big brother!!_

"Aren't you mad?" Asked Itachi and Sasuke started to think.

"Nope!" he said with that grin coming back _im horrified_! "Why would I be"

"Bu-Bu- but!"

Sasuke Yawned.

"Yeah, well when your able to speak again tell me, im going to bed! Im so freaking tired" Sasuke said as he went back upstairs to his room.

* * *

Itachi stood out in the living room all night with his mouth open in a gape and his eye twitched...what the hell just happened!? "I never knew, I ...SASUKE NO!!"

Uchiha's plainly were psychos

**Cause I never knew I, knew I would get this big**

**I never knew I, knew I'd effect this kid**

* * *

Well that was the first Chapter! LOL This is my first try at this so i hope you liked it ... Please Review!


	2. Role Model?

**How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?**

**Tittle:** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated:**: M just in case! Might be lime or full lemons! And coarse language/actions

**Pairings:** ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi, Incest, BrotherxBrother! Uchihacest.

**Chapter:** II

**Summary**:Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

**Thank You's: narutoclaymorelove4eva **random **plamena **Sora Keyblader : You are all special!

**No! Don't Own Naruto! Or Chingy's lyrics used here...it's the chorus**

**-** Umm, forgot to tell the ages, Sasuke is 13 and Itachi is 17... yeah, that should for now.

**EL:**: Im glad so you liked the first chapter and thought it was funny!

**Cel:**: So, cause you reviewed and asked for it here's an up-date, I know took long...

**Raven Locks **

**Role Model...? **

_Morning The next Day: _

_7 am Sasuke's bedroom and The breakfast table _

_And Itachi_

Sasuke took in deep breaths, what had he just seen and what the hell had he just said! did last night really happen? And he wondered, why the hell didn't he really care that his parents are dead?

He shrugged it off.

Okay, Itachi was still alive and he loves Itachi, more than just a brother but!

His big brother KILLED THEIR FAMILY!! And all he did was coward and said that he wanted to grow up to be just like him. Now, he was going to make his big brother his role model, he wanted to be... what the hell, nope, he really didn't want to be like Itachi. He wanted Itachi.

That was an entirely different story all together, so let's stick with the 'Do As Itachi Says So Itachi Will Not Slit His Head Off,' then deal with the real half of the story. The main point was the he wanted to stay close to his brother... he couldn't hate him...not really.

He can't be weak, or show weakness, never! maybe be mean to Itachi... Sasuke sighed and went straight to the bathroom undressing and turning on the water.

He took his shower, changed in pure dark clothing and headed downstairs for breakfast. There he found his older brother standing in the middle of the living room with his parents dead bodies like he had left him last night and his mouth was like a fish, opened and was opening and closing like gaping for air.

Was his brother regretting what he did? Did it finally hit him that he'd done something stupid? Well as long as he showed remorse, whether it was during, before or after the kill...

Sasuke shrugged and headed towards the kitchen to grab some cereal for his breakfast.

* * *

Itachi stopped gaping when he saw his little brother and walked over to the enterance of the kitchen so now Itachi stood there watching his little brother eat his breakfast, last night he had planned tragedy, to brake his brother's spirit, and leave to Akatsuki village but...what the fuck happened! His little brother had smiled and liked the idea of the clan being dead.

"Sasuke?" and now the damn little boy was spacing out! He didn't kill their parents to be the one to take care of Sasuke! specially when sasuke made him feel h– ... "SASUKE!!"

"Yes big brother" Sasuke's voice held no hate, it just held his normal every day voice. Itachi was chagrined! how the hell is he to get rid of the damn boy! another question is, does he want to get rid of the damn boy...?

"I spilled mom's guts and I slit dad's throat and shoved mom's intestines down his throat!!"

Itachi said as he laughed again like a mad man.

"Really!" said Sasuke as if he found all this exciting "Why didn't you shove them up his ass! And next ripped his entrails apart! Oh, oh, I know hang him on a tree by his own intestines!"

Itachi sweat dropped and looked at his little brother with disbelief '_WHERE THE FUCK DID HE GET THAT IDEA!!_'

"It'd be so much fun ..." Sasuke had a mischievous look in his face "if I decided to split open Iruka-sensei's stomach!" Sasuke started to laugh with his own mad man laughter which caused

Itachi to panic. And he certainly didn't want no one to know of the killing of his parents nor or anything, so they have to hide. Leave, and head to Akatsuki.

"You're not going back to the school Sasuke! Never!" Sasuke felt fear rise in him, what was his brother planning.

"Why?" he asked looking at Itachi innocently. Innocently being something Itachi found mouth watering sweet...0o

"Because...because, im both your big brother and role model and I have to teach you and no one can know I killed our family..." Itachi snapped, with his brother using him like a role model, there was no way he was about to let Sasuke out like that. Well, he was also finding it hard to leave Sasuke alone, something just nagged at him, last night something kept pulling him back to stay frozen in his spot. But he never will admit that he cares for Sasuke **So Much**...his little brother can't know...what if he pulls away.

Okay lets say it plainly:Bold are Itachi's thoughts for the moment: **There is No way I could ever bring myself to leave Sasuke alone! WHY!?**

**Every time I try to leave**

**Something keeps pulling me back, me back**

**Telling me I need u in my life**

**It was meant to be,**

**You were meant for me,**

**So that means we gotta make it work**

**Where did that come from? Oh yeah, Deidera he always sings this kinda songs, stupid. But now it makes so much sense... Dammit! I cant be IN love with my own little brother...FUCK THIS SHIT I MA– Huh? Did Sasuke call me.**

"Aniki!" Sasuke called out louder this time as he saw his brother deep in thought with a weird pose and his mouth a gape..."are you alright, I said okay and then you went all rigid a– "

"Let's go...NOW" said Itachi and Sasuke raised a brow to him.

"Im eating!" Sasuke stated.

"SO!" Itachi said and grabbed Sasuke by his shirt and dragged him out the door.

This was the beginning of new life's for them...

Well, until the get to Akatsuki!

Still Itachi couldn't help but REALLY like the idea of having his little brother with him, no parents to interfere...

It had it's own kid of excitement...

* * *

Short, I know! But these chapters are probably not going to be so long, I'll try to prolong them... Well hope you liked it! Now on to the next one while you Review and tell me what you thought!


	3. 97' Itachi and Sasuke

How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?

**Tittle:** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated:**: M just in case! Might be lime or full lemons! And coarse

language/actions

**Pairings:** ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi, Incest, BrotherxBrother! Uchihacest.

**Chapter:** III

**Summary**: Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

**Thank You! to my second chapter reviewer! **Classical-Shit **(Thanks! I hope you keep enjoying it!)**

**Note : El:**: Okay im back! not many reviews, but i hope it get's better as the story goes. and now for this...

**Cel:** Don't mind haters or flames, but why would anyone want to read something if they don't like it? And then are gonna complain about it... no we don't own Naruto!

**El:**: So let's get it started! No Ninja Stuff

**No! Don't Own Naruto! **

**Raven Locks **

**97' Itachi and Sasuke**

_One Day After They Left_

_Location: A Jack In The Box Restaurant Bathroom_

_Later On To Get Supplies _

_Hide Out For The Night_

"It's just the two of us" said Itachi "just the two of us little brother and we have to hide, far away from here..." Itachi said serious and Sasuke looked down upset. They had to moved so far away from home in a day or so and now his own brother was telling him that they had to hide who they were and their appearance a bit.

But his brother said temporary... where exactly where they going to go anyway? Sasuke sighed, he loves his big brother...Alot...can he still trust him though? Is not like anyone yet knows, they will if they get near the house that smells of dried blood. "And no we can't take many things, now spray your hair"

"Huh?" Sasuke said and Itachi smirked at his little brother, "Okay, fine" Sasuke said as he sprayed dye his hair in a blond color. Good thing it was washable, cause then Sasuke wouldn't go with it if it was permanent.

To Sasuke blonds are obnoxious, and he knows TWO of them to back up that argument.

"Look Sasuke!" said Itachi with a grin. "How do I look" Sasuke bursted out laughing! His big brother now had green hair and blue eyes. He had taken out his red contacts...that must hurt!

"You look** Ugly**" Sasuke joked with a smirk and Itachi glared. Sasuke should know, he found Itachi to be gorgeous on his own, this color of hair and eyes didn't do justice to Itachi's amazing looks...

"You don't look any better!" Itachi retorted. Oh god he missed Sasuke's raven hair, blond hair was not him, especially when his raven hair matches his ebony eyes, and milk white skin already...WHAT IS WRONG THERE!! he can't see what is wrong in checking his brother out... WHY!

Well anyway.

Sasuke for now had blond hair and his eyes are still the same he wouldn't put on contacts. Just then Itachi darken Sasuke's skin color by making it more like the color peach on his face and arms. "Really terrible, otouto"

"Who cares!" Sasuke retorted crossing his arms. He wanted his brother to think_ more _of him... still this were just disguises and well. Sasuke wasn't liking the cream like make-up that Itachi put on him.

"Okay, you call me now Ita and I call you Sa, _they_ don't gotta know are full name" said Itachi with a smirk and walked out of the restaurant bathroom, Sasuke eyed his brother and followed close by him.

"Who's they?" he asked.

"You know, them!"

"Huh"

"Those"

"Where"

"Society and 'em, everyone in here this town Sasuke!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It's Sa, you forget" Itachi let out a sigh. How come Sasuke affected his aloof personality and

coldness so much that he sounded like a idiot!

"Yeah, let's go" and they went on to see if they could find any gossip that might be good.

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi went on to look around for a car at any place they could. Their parents didn't leave them that much money, just enough to buy food for a year. Plus the only car they had was beat up and run down, worked well for one person, not two.

"Now" said Itachi under his breath and Sasuke looked up at him with curiosity. "Let's see, I can rent a car and waste most of our money. _Or_, we, can steal one" wait we? NO! He wasn't going to drag Sasuke into this! Not till they were in Akatsuki.

"Steal?" asked Sasuke startling Itachi.

"No, I steal, you wait for me at ..." Itachi looked around, as he though. "I'll pick you up at your friend Naruto's house, he lives down by that broke street right?" Sasuke groaned.

"Aniki!" he whined.

"NO!" snapped Itachi, he was surprised that his little brother didn't back away or even move at his

tone of voice, he just watched him with a minor glare "you'll do as I say, unless you want me to go to jail and never see me again" he said calmly looking at his clean clear nails. Damn he missed the black nail polish!

"Fine" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

* * *

They got to Naruto's house only to see that there was a party being thrown and there was a lot of people there and Sasuke send his brother a pleading look. For god sake! He had blond hair! And his friend had blond hair too! And then, everyone from school was here. Even Hyuuga.

"Sorry otouto, I rather you be safe,"Itachi said then quickly added "besides were leaving town by tomorrow, so this is the last time you see them"

"Yeah," Sasuke said "whatever. Just hurry up aniki" Itachi smiled at him and nodded.

"I'll be back soon"

* * *

Itachi ran towards the street and then looked around, wait was that his last sensei, Kakashi? That foo always left his car un-locked. And he was going to the blond boys party, this was good. So first all he

has to do is wait for Kakashi to get out and then move the car a couple of blocks away, come back for his little brother and walk back down there, head to where they were to stay tonight and hide the car and leave in the morning when the other's came.

Cool, now all he has to do is put the plan in motion.

* * *

Sasuke knocked the door and was greeted by Naruto "HELLO! COME– WAIT WHO, I mean, who are you?" asked Naruto as he eyed the boy before him, he looked awfully familiar.

"It's me you dobe!" Sasuke snapped. "My brother dropped me off here for a while, then he's gonna come pick me up"

"Oh, alright!" then it hit him "WAIT WHY IS YOUR HAIR YELLOW!"

"Some sort of sick jock that my brother played on me" _smooth_, thought Sasuke. Naruto grinned and let him in.

"HEY EVERYONE LOOK! SASUKE IS A BLOND TODAY!" Naruto yelled and all heads turned to see Sasuke.

"AHHH! HE LOOKS HOT AS A BLOND!" girls squeaked, more said Ino and Sakura yelled out. Well at least he would never have to see _them_ anymore. Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away. This was so humiliating.

* * *

'_Now_!' thought Itachi and then ran to the car. '_Stupid sensei_' the car was both unlocked and the keys were left there, begging to be taken.

Itachi got in the car and rode off.

* * *

"Sasuke, why is your hair blond?" asked Sakura who seemed drunk.

"More said, Uchiha has your IQ dropped along with the hair change." asked Neji. Just like him.

"No, it was a prank my brother played on me and im smarted than you!" Sasuke snapped and the

door was knocked and opened to reveal Itachi with green hair in the door way.

"Oh, it was a hair fight" Neii tried to make a funny.

"Let's go Otouto" he said and Sasuke walked out with him.

"BYE TEME!" Naruto said and waved. Sasuke just lifted his hand not looking back. Little did all of them know that this was the last time they would see Sasuke.

* * *

They walked to the car. They made it there in under five minutes.

"Kakashi's car?" question Sasuke.

"The easiest to rob around" Itachi said with a smirk and Sasuke sighed. Then they left to some house hidden to the far west, away from this road and the common neighborhoods. Then they went in as a Shark man opened the door and let them in "good evening Itachi-sama and Itachi-sama's little Brother-sama"

This thing-man-shark, freaked Sasuke out...

* * *

Still short...crap.

Oh well, please review!

* * *


	4. Bitch Please

**How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?**

**Tittle:::** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated::**: M [just in case! Might be lime or full lemons! And coarse language/actions

**Pairings::**[ ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi, Incest, BrotherxBrother! Uchihacest.

**Chapter:** IV

**Summary**: At eight years old, Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

**Thank You's::**

shadowX101 (glad your loving it!! Thanks for the Review!)

sAyUrI-aNbU (Thanks for the Review!!)

narutoclaymorelove4eva (Thanks for the review!)

OctoberVampireGirl (Thanks for the review!)

* * *

Cool, im back here with the story, so no I don't own Naruto! 

Raven Locks

Bitch Please

Same Day : 10:30

At Hide Out With

Kisame Aka The Fish Dude

"Who is this fish dude!" Sasuke demanded and Itachi sighed.

"Seriously Sasuke you're getting on my last nerve!" Itachi seethed "I swear I could just drive my– Cough– nails to your skull and make you shut up– " more like tension of some sort of feeling...

"Try it!" Sasuke provoked and That snapped Itachi's last nerve. And why the hell did it feel like he wanted to touch Sasuke and doing something like this seemed like a good excuse... man, it be so good to shut him up with a long deep kiss.

He was about to dig his nails on Sasuke's head when Sasuke bit his hand "AAAAH!" cried Itachi. That is what little brothers are for anyway, to annoy! but ...

"He so **cute **Itachi! I can't believe you planned on leaving him!" Kisame (the fish) cooed out as he laughed out a bit at the scene. Heck, cute wasn't the word, the damn boy is ADORABLE! And DELECTABLY DELICIOUSLY INNOCENT! Well innocent on some level.

Sasuke let go of Itachi's hand and stared up at his brother in the eye "you were going to leave me?" Sasuke asked with his eyes big and black **(if you watched Shrek Two and Puss and Boots does **those big cute eyes!! But Sasuke's are all black)

Itachi sighed and looked away fining it hard to even look at his little brother yep Innocent on this kinda level "uh, umm., well...at ...first...but then...I couldn't leave you there" he said unsure. Sasuke knew that was a lie he wasn't that dumb.

"Whatever" he muttered letting go of Itachi completely and sat on the floor crossed legged. Itachi sighed as he saw Sadness in his brother. Did that hurt him? No way,... maybe... Sure enough it was because their lives are changing. Still, Itachi did have his reasons for killing their parents, though. He would have a hard time explaining that one to his brother...what if...no ge..

"Sasuke, if you start getting soft on me I will leave you" Itachi threatened and Sasuke turned to him with a glare. He just didn't want his little brother to sulk, he always hated to see Sasuke un-happy and up-set.

"My name now is Sa!" Sasuke wanted an argument and he, at this time, pick at anything to push at Itachi.

"Yeah in public!" That was it, Itachi, fight back.

"Calm down, the kid looks tired and frustrated. He just needs to sleep" Kisame said and Itachi

nodded as Kisamne walked out of the room to prepare a room for Sasuke. Great! Leave it to fish-Dude to ruin his fight. He probably would have been able to pounce on Itachi...

* * *

It was just the two of them there in the living room now. 

"Little brother, come on. Let's get you into bed" Itachi said in that warm voice that he used when he was sincere and wanted to apologize. Sasuke didn't care anymore about though, his brother still brought him and didn't leave him. The past is the past, but is he really just trouble and a burden to Itachi's life.

"Sorry I ruined all your plans" Sasuke said with a pout as he looked away. Itachi had to keep himself from letting drool out.

"Yeah!" said Itachi with a smile as he bend down to Sasuke's current size and Sasuke turned to face him only to get poked on the forehead. **Cute** thought Itachi all of a sudden

"Itachi!" Sasuke hissed and then Itachi leaned in causing Sasuke to blush but missed it. All of a sudden Sasuke found himself thrown over his brother's shoulder and being carried away. To his room, no doubt.

"Itachi! Put me down!" Sasuke said as he wiggled.

"You better stop that if you don't want me to drop you" Itachi said, amusement well and alive in his tone.

"I can walk you know!" retorted Sasuke.

"I know, but you were not moving at all, besides this is fun" Itachi's voice was just pure amusement. Sasuke just wiggled to get out, but oh, Itachi had a nice view of that butt just beside his face. So nice and round. Not like other guys that have it flat, no Sasuke had a nice ass and round, he bet it was soft under those jeans.

* * *

Kisame stared with amusement as he was in the hall, Itachi didn't even look his way or notice him. Well his little brother over his shoulder was blocking him. He and the other's know that Itachi talks a lot about his little brother. 

Sometimes so much that it get annoying.

At first they thought that Itachi was crazy, yeah right he can have an adorable little brother. The way he first talked about the boy was as if he was like a school girl talking about some hot guy she just met and said '_hi_' to her.

Wait till he calls _them_ up and tells them that supposedly mention little brother does really exist. And Itachi might just love him.

No, Itachi was most certainly in love with his own little brother. No worried either, cause soon they will be in Akatsuki...were anything goes!

* * *

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked as Itachi set him on the bed. 

"Yes?"

"You wont leave...Right?" Sasuke asked unsure. He was still weary to trust his brother completel. Cause if he killed mom! What else is he capable off?

"No"

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked before drifting on to sleep. He had not noticed but he was tire.

"Akatsuki, yes I know you never heard of it, but is just this great place we'll all go to" Itachi sighed as Sasuke yawn but was looking at him confused "we're going to leave here soon, so try to relax im here if you need anything..." Sasuke nodded and drifted to a light sleep.

Itachi sighed and lean down to kiss his brother in the forehead. He wanted to kiss those lips. But restrained in time before all his composure snapped and headed out the door and went back to the living room. Plans had changed. Dramatically.

What will Sasuke think of Akatsuki?

Oh god! Itachi was in a panic! He couldn't sleep.

* * *

Itachi slumped into the couch and sighed as he looked out the window. 

The last two days he had not gotten a good night sleep because he wanted to keep his eyes on his little brother and did everything to resist the temptation to lie next to him.

Kisame could see the tension in him. A sexual one perhaps? Who knows... and who the hell knows what Itachi feels for his brother, but there is sexuality there. "What's wrong man, you look very _tire_...you should sleep" more like frustrated and deprived, seventeen year old teens all horny. Teens well young almost young adult.

Kisame was lost in ages. Oh well, whatever.

"I have to keep an eye on _my_ little brother...he's my responsibility, he must always be safe!... I can't let anyone hurt him, he's the best, he deserves the best..." Itachi said hopelessly, now he knew why his dad always told Sasuke to be more like his big brother and why mom got tired of taking care of him. But he was still so small and cute... you couldn't help but protect him...or was it just him

There he goes on about his little brother again. So loves him! Kisame thought as he rolled his eyes at Itachi's words.

"Sleep man, I'll look after him. Sasory and Deidera will come here soon we can take Sasuke to Akatsuki with us" Itachi nodded in agreement. "Just relax a few, the kids asleep in bed, no one will hurt him, aight" Itachi sighed and let his shoulders relax and slump foward.

Kisame gave him some tea and then Itachi closed his eyes only to rest them.

"Foo, you still awake?" nope, he's asleep. Out cold! Yep, those sleeping pills work.

He threw Itachi over his shoulder and snickered when he put him to sleep next to his little brother. Itachi cuddle up to the boy and the boy murmured Itachi's name and Itachi seemed to respond to it. This was just to fun to pass up and There was no way Kisame was going to look after both Uchiha bratz the _whole_ night. He had a phone call to mane so Bitch Please...

—

Yay, To Uchiha brothers is Bed!

Now, only to get them naked the next time...

Please Review!

—


	5. You Must Have A Mental Decease

How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?

**Tittle:::** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated::**: M [just in case! Might be lime or full lemons! And coarse language/actions

**Pairings::**[ ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi, Incest, BrotherxBrother! Uchihacest.

**Chapter:** V

**Summary**: At eight years old, Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

**ThankYou's TO!** ::

iloveme5895

Phoenix Uchiha666

gaaradragon

Since you asked for it, I Up-dated as soon as I could! Okay! Let us cotinue with the fic!

**Raven Locks **

**You Must Have A Mental Decease**

Itachi sighed as he hugged the warm small body closer to him and smiled as he breathed in the sweet scent...what was that scent? Seems vaguely familiar he'd call it Sasuke "hmmmm"

The smaller body stretched against him and resettled itself limply nestling back into his arms and let out a sigh, his breathing still soft and even, but he was starting to stir. Yet the mornings cold air kept him deep in the sheets close to that warm bigger body.

Just then there was a buzzing sound in the room that annoyed Itachi and he knew will make this blissful moment end

_Crash_

Seconds later the alarm clock was dead and the little body was still again and Itachi buried his nose at the smaller bodies neck. His mind half asleep he wasn't sure what the hell was going on but it felt good and really, really Nice!

Then a song started to play idly from the outside...well someone was singing...

**In My arms In my mind all the time I wanna keep you right by my side till I die im gonna hold you down and make sure everything is right wit you **

**You can never go wrong if you **

**LET ME HOLD YOU**

**Down like a real friends supposed to im trying to show you the life of somebody like you should be living**

**OOOooHHhh Baby Baby **

**You could never go wrong If you let me hold you**

**Down down around**

**Atlanta Lanta **

**Fah Found**

**And everybody know now what Im tryna do**

**I say **

**Down down around**

**Atlanta Lanta **

**Fah Found**

**Im just tryna get you to**

**LET ME HOLD YOU**

**Down down around**

**Atlanta Lanta **

**Fah Found**

**And everybody know now what Im tryna do**

**I say **

**Down down around**

**Atlanta Lanta **

**Fah Found**

**Im just tryna get you to**

**LET ME HOLD YOU**

Itachi threw the covers back, he knew that voice anywhere and they didn't know how to sing. he was a little shocked to see his little brother spring up from the bed too and cover his ears.

When, How? HOW THE HELL DID HE END UP SLEEPING NEXT TO HIS LITTLE BROTHER!? God it was hevenly...

"Oh My god! A song's getting killed!" Sasuke said as he held his ears and then smiled up at Itachi. Itachi on the other hand just stared down at his little brother with disbelief. He'd been sleeping right next to his own Baby Brother and it had felt good! More than that, this was the bests sleep of his life! he loves Sasuke and fought the urge to say it "Something wrong Aniki?"

"I – Huh? Oh nothing...that must be Deidera, I'll go shut him up" Sasuke rose a brow at Itachi, he was slow this morning.

"He already stopped singing,... wait who's Deidera?" Sasuke got out of the bed and ran a hand through his still blond hair.

"Just acquaintance , and don't worry..." Sasuke sighed and looked at Itachi, he was back to normal "today we leave Konoha for good"

"What!"

Itachi was gone out of the room. This was happening fast...

* * *

Itachi came in ignoring the three _compadres_ there and sat down on a chair. 

"Morning _compadre_!" Kisame said with a large grin on his shark (fish! Dammit) face and it grew

as he saw Itachi with his currently green hair ruffled and his clothes wrinkled. Itachi never, and he means **NEVER** looked like this in all of the time the had known him, and he also looked spaced out. Usually Itachi looked like he had already bathed and was ready to face the world. (besides still green hair)

He had not even removed his 'disguise'

"Man what happened to you, you look unprepared! ...yeah" said Deidera who was sitting at a chair with one arm on the table and the other around his red haired boyfriend. Itachi just glared.

"You look like you had a fight with your hair and your clothes...you haven't change huh?" Itachi sighed and let his head fall on the table, why the hell couldn't he get the feeling of holding his baby brother away. Why did he still harbor the urge to hold Sasuke again!

Why the hell did he still want to be in bed with Sasuke!!? simple. He loves him...

* * *

Sasuke took a bath and looked at his naked reflection on the full length mirror, crap the blond hair was still there, and the only traces of his raven hair looked a dull green yellow. Great! Just his luck, this was going to take time getting washed out, damn lying bottle. 

He will never spray paint his hair again! EVER!

He grabbed the bags that were packed and searched for clothes. Itachi didn't separate nothing he had just thrown anything he got his hands in to the two bag. So there was a lot of mixed clothes and other personal things.

Sasuke finally decided on a pair of light blue jeans that were baggy and fit his waist snuggly and a white shirt that is baggy. And unfortunately this are his own clothes, they have always been so loose, they be slipping off his hips and shoulders. Itachi bought him these for his eight birthday and no it was obvious Itachi didn't know his size of clothing.

Now at thirteen they fit, but were still a little loose...

With being done he went on down stairs and see if there was anyone there, back then it was his mom who was the only one there, he was sure that he had never seen none his brother or father in the mornings!

* * *

Itachi came out of the down stairs shower refresh and free from any thoughts that concerned his little brother. He was wearing a black shirt and some dark blue jeans, the green hair was still there, but he removed his contacts so his eyes will be their natural dark color... 

But he never expected to already see his little brother down stairs eating and being surrounded by the other three ... blond, red, and fish head! well his brother was also currently a blond. Crap!

"Itachi's little brother huh? So totally can see the similarities, Yeah! love the hair! Yeah!" said Deidera with a grin.

"How old are you boy!?" demanded Sasory and Sasuke sighed.

"For the twentieth time! Im Thirteen!" Sasuke snapped at the red head. Itachi rolled his eyes, just for his friend to bug his little brother.

"He so adorable, isn't he!" Kisame .ummm...ah ...Giggled?

"Can we be on our way here or are you all going to keep smothering my little brother" everyone gave Itachi a look and Sasuke just ignored him "what!" snapped Itachi. They were giving him _That_ Look...

"Jealousy...yeah" muttered Deidera..

"No, possessiveness" muttered Sasory.

"No, denial" muttered Kisame...

Sasuke eyed them "I think all you guys must have is a mental decease...yeah!" Sasuke said to them which made them fall of their chairs with a sweat drop...Itachi gritted his teeth...what the hell did they mean by jealousy, possessiveness and denial!

"Sasuke, ready!"

"Yes aniki" Sasuke said as he managed to get away from the others. The Uchiha's got their bags and "Let's Roll!" Itachi said to his friends who were still in shock.

"Yeah" they all said.

* * *

**Okay!! yay. now for Chapter six! **

**Please Review!! **


	6. Let's Roll

**How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?**

**Tittle:::** Raven locks

**Meaning::**lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.:

**Rated::** M [just in case! Might be lime or full lemons! And coarse language/actions

**Pairings**[ ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC Yaoi, Incest, BrotherxBrother! Uchihacest.

**Summary**: At eight years old, Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

**Thank you's to**::: Phoenix Uchiha666

Classical-Shit

Espio-Hiei

Angel Girl Julia (Thanks for the correction!)

iloveme5895

shadowX101

You guys asked for Reviewed Asking for Up-date and once again i've up-dated as soon a possible! I hope I can Keep going with this. This Chapter Might not Make sense! you've been warned.

****

Raven Locks

Let's Roll

They decided it was best to leave during bright day light, Itachi had covered his little brother up and he to was covered as Deidara and Sasori drove them in huge van that hid them all well at going the way that they snuck in by. the Van was white and it bounced up and down, Let's also hope a cop doesn't stop them...

"You blew up the wall there?" asked Kisame and Deidara nodded.

"It was on the way...yeah" Deidara said and grinned.

"Itachi!" Sasuke hissed as he had to be practically-- well literally-- stuck to his brother.--Well sitting on his Aniki's lap-- but All of them were squished in there! Why the hell couldn't they take Kakashi's car and follow!?

"Where almost there and don't complain!" Itachi hissed back, he was enjoying this a bit-- Well, The Sasuke on his lap part, but it was crowded-- . _Easy for him_, Thought Sasuke. Itachi is Sitting in the chair comfortlable and he in his lap, between Kisame, and all the luggage.

They all rode casually and went trough and they are out of Konoha! It wasn't that hard leaving a village! Now was it.

"Ummm, guys we got a problem. Yeah" said Deidara.

"What?" asked Sasori.

"The van wont fit, it stuck, yeah" They all sweat dropped as they were driving in by a whole in a wall that stood outside Konoha and could let them drive west to Akatsuki. Strickly west with no turns, Deidara hated turns.

"Umm, let's find a way to get shove it out" said Itachi and they squased out of the van then they tried to push the Van through.

10 Min Later

"Ah! The paint job! The paint job, it's getting scratched! Yeah" Deidara said while Sasuke kept watch.

"Don't touch me!" hissed Itachi when Deidara started to push Itachi into the Van to '_help_' him push the car in through. That didn't help none.

"Get a grip! Im trying to help, yeah!" he said and then pulled at Itachi and then pushed at Itachi and it endeed with Itachi slamming the blond to the car instead of the blond slamming him.

"You're an idiot! When you blow up something! Make sure it works!" Deidara pouted.

"Someone's coming!" Sasuke came running to them. "They are not far! their also VERY Green!" The Blond, Red head and fish head nearly laughed, Ironic how that is Itachi's current hair color...

"Crap" muttered Itachi.

"Okay that it! I Ma Blow this Wall Gate Thing of Konoha Down.. YEAH!" he brought out some exposives and fire crakers "Back the young Uchiha away Itachi and you Sasori, help me! Yeah" he said Itachi ran to Sasuke and covered him as Sasori and Deidara blew up the wall thingy around tha van. (This is so made up...)

KA-BOOM!

"YEAH!"

The van was left all black and almost blowend up. They neared it with caution as it would fall if they touched it.

"Cough!" Kisame didn't get away in time and coughed out smoke.

"Sorry, foo, had to be done" said Deidara.

That's when Itachi noticed he was clutching his little brother to him in a very protective and possessive manner. He looked down at Sasuke and Sasuke looked up to and their eyes met.

Sasuke smiled at his big brother and fears he will blush. Itachi was not only close but holding him. "Itachi, are you alright?" asked Sasuke as his brother just kept staring intently at him and he was feeling so small under that intent gaze.

"Huh...oh fine" Itachi shook his head and put his brother down and they started to follow the other three into the roasted van.

_'What the hell was that all about!' _thought Itachi. _'Did I really just want to kiss my own little brother!' _Sasuke just stared at the back of his brother and sighed.

"Okay let's move quicker" said Itachi though the van now wobbled and swayed as it bounced and as they rode through the thin wall They were fanaly out to their new destination, population 500, and home of the free!Akatsuki!

* * *

The Two huge green figures, well one huge and the other not so much, But still very green aproached the wall. "Who the hell would Blow up the memorial Wall!!!" hissed out Gai. "This was a record!" he wanted to weep. 

"Don't worry Gai-Sensei. The sun will shine again and we will make new memories and a better youthful wall of memories!" Said Lee with a big grin.

"Yes my sweet Lee...what I don't get it's why didn't they drive around it? It's just a slight turn and your around" Kakashi who was with them shook his head in disappointment. People this days! "BESIDES! the road is all the way over there!"

Chose the stupidest things to do...

* * *

Well! I hope ALL of you liked this one!

Next stop--well chapter-- will be when they rach Akatsuki. I'll try to get it out soon. Im not sure, plus I have to work on Me! Jealous!?, and Life Is SO Twisted im running out ideas there. so please review! and i'll try to up-date soon. Tll me what you guys Thought!


	7. AKATSUKI

How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?

**Tittle:::** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated::**: M [just in case! Might be lime or full lemons! And coarse language/actions

**Pairings::**[ ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi, Incest, BrotherxBrother! Uchihacest.

**Chapter:** VII

**()Thank You's too() **

**iloveme5892 (Im glad you love it! Thanks for the review!!)**

**Classical-Shit( At least it made sense to you LOL, your right, I can finish to the end, at first i started this out at random, i think you can tell, so i went with it and so far i think i got a picture where to take this story and finish soon...hopefully! thanks for the review!!)**

Angel Girl Julia (No problem. I thought about it and there might be a lemon,...okay there is! but im not sayng what chapter, you'll have to wait! (Grin) Thanks for the Review!!)

briellemon (Glad i could make you happy again, i don't down load things like that to my computer, i just asking for trouble! hope you enjoy this chapter ! and thanks fot ther Review!!)

**Summary**: At eight years old, Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

**No! Don't Own Naruto! **

**Raven Locks **

**A. K. A. T. S. U. K. I**

"Ahhh" sighed Deidara "home sweet home! no more stupid grow up's around to bug us! Or them haters Ahh, yeah life is GOOD! yeah" (umm, Dei, is 18 and Saso is 18, Ita 17, Sasu 13, Kisa ?? IDK)

"Akatsuki?" asked Sasuke as he saw the sign that said boldly **welcome to A. K. A. T. S. U. K. I. **where they parked the white, well black roasted van that had begun to smoke, so decided to walk the rest of the way not to draw much attention. Then again, they always did, they were a bunch of weird looking people. --Okay! they stood out!--

"Yeah, we don't know really what it stands for, but that is the beauty of it, yeah!" said Deidara happily "you see this place, is like _anyone _belongs here, little Sasuke"

"How so?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, it's the reason why _they _all hate us"

"Who's They"

"You know, Sasuke _Them_" Sasuke scowled. This was just the kind of argument his brother makes all the time.

"Okay them, who exactly is_ them_" _Those_ Sasuke thought as rolled his eyes.

"You know, _those_"

"Huh"

"Society and 'em, little Sasuke, other villages, and the people there" hissed Deidara "I hate them, yeah" Deidara said glaring at the sky. And stopped when Sasori put an arm around his shoulders.

"But you can't call them by name, so we call them, them, those, and they, anything that is not a name. Yeah"

"..." Sasuke nodded. Itachi sighed.

"See what he means is that in here, Akatsuki, they don't care that Itachi slaughtered his parent's that you guys are young – more said minors– , Gays, Lesbians, insane, Mentally ill, asexual anything like that, ..." Deidara said then murmured a low "Incest, yeah" Itachi's eye twitched and Sasuke blinked in confusion.

"What's that suppose to mean!" demanded Itachi.

"What does Incest mean?" Sasuke asked confused and Iachi covered his ears when Deidera started the explanation of Incest, that was one word that Itachi made sure Sasuke never learned.

"It's a sexual relations between people classed as being too closely related to marry each other. Like brothers being lovers or sisters! yeah" he grinned but all Sasuke heard was "and that is straight out of the dictionary! Yeah" Sasuke sighed why didn't Itachi want him to know what incest meant?

"Okay" said Sasuke dumbly blinking up to his brother that was fuming. "Are you alright aniki?"Sasuke asked with worry.

"Fine" Itachi said through gritted teeth. _'I am so not fine right now' _

* * *

**One Hour Later**

They came in contact with a huge looking house--mansion-- on this place all looked neat in some places and all broken on others. So far Sasuke was told not to go near those places cause they were probably rapists or people who harassed other. Bondage was popular here.

Sasuke, he's just thirteen mind you, and Sex was something he almost knew nothing about. He got the concept that it was between two people of opposite sex, male and female and they were married and together... but other than they saw each other naked, he understood nothing beyond it. Especially when there was moaning and groaning Itachi would cover his ears and then if there were people, since public display was allowed, Itachi would cover his eyes. And he also got the reason why the 'leader' of this whole organization didn't really care about what happened or sexuality you were into... for one, he had a belief that anyone had the right to enjoy sex as he was allowed to be free of it (he was atheist). No Questions. He was Asexual, and after signing in Itachi and Sasuke, They came to their new home...

"We're here!" said Deidara as he popped open the double door with a BANG! and they all walked in. "I'll show you guys to your rooms! Yeah!" said Deidara and they were led up stairs while Sasori and Kisame stayed down stairs.

"I'll go cook!" announced Kisame.

"I ma go take a shower" said Sasori and they split their separate ways.

* * *

**Up Stairs**

"Itachi! This is your room!" said Deidara as they came in to a room that was combine crimson red and Black and there was a huge bed. Itachi sighed and left his bag there at the edge of his bed, there were nice lamp hanging from above as lights and a mirror with a desk and computer. "So what do ya think?"

Itachi shrugged "It's fine"

"Yeah!" said Deidera. "Now to show you your room Sasuke!" Deidara walked over to the door that led to Itachi's bathroom.

"My little brother's room is going to be the bathroom?" asked Itachi with a bit of irritation on his voice as Sasuke stared with disbelief.

"Of course!...NOT!" and then they walked in and went the bathroom was huge with a huge bath tub like a Jacuzzi and a small shower, then a toilet, a sink and a full length mirror. And then they noticed the door to the other side "You're gonna be sharing a Bathroom!" he said with a grin and he opened the door to reveal a room similar to Itachi but with a deep dark blue and black mixture...

'_Nice'_ thought Itachi when he saw the bed was with black sheets and the pillows were a dark blue, he could see Sasuke on it sprawled Naked ivory and flushed ... Itachi shook his head _'what the fuck!' _he thought and walked out of the room.

"Big brother..?" Sasuke called after when he saw his brother leaving..

"Umm, get un-packed Sasuke and I'll see you down stairs for dinner" and left quickly before he thought of_ dessert_ ...again...

Deidara grinned.

"Want help getting un-packed! yeah" Sasuke shrugged.

"Alright" he said and then he just put everything in the cabinets.

"This wont do!" hissed Deidara.

"What wont do?" asked Sasuke.

"You're a growing boy! This clothes wont do! Tomorrow we are all going SHOPPING!" he said and ran out of the room to announce it to everyone. Sasuke sighed, at least the room had a door that also led to the hall...but these were double doors... he never liked those doors.

This was going to be a weird life now with these people. Sasuke went to the huge bed and jumped into it, it was amazingly soft as a marshmallow and he sighed as he relaxed a bit. What was up with his brother... why would he kill their parents...? why couldn't he hate him, why didn't he really care? It was as if he lost nothing.

Now...would Itachi kill him if he found out that he loved him in a sick way? That he loves him more than a brother? And thinks on how it would be to kiss his big brother?

Sasuke had so many problems, he didn't know what was up...he knew there was something wrong when he didn't care for girls and only thought about his big brother... now he knows he loves his brother...Way too much...

"Okay so this is my secret! I have to keep it!...until I can't anymore" Sasuke sighed. He wont tell Itachi... not until he felt it necessary that it was time for Itachi to know. He decided, even if it was at his death bed...

"Little Sasuke! Get yo ass down here" called fish dude-- okay! Shark dude, Kisame!. Sasuke sighed and rushed down stairs.

* * *

Okay, so I basically finished Reding this book named Twilight and New Moon in like eight days, they are freeking ADDICTING! now I wannaread Eclipse, but have to wait a bit...AUGH! Church Choir is NOT fun! -Not crazy about religion as you all can tell!-- well.(Sighs) Please Review. I hope the chapter was alright... 


	8. Admit It

**How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?**

**Tittle:::** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated::**: M [just in case! Might be lime or full lemons! And coarse language/actions

**Pairings:: **[ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi, Incest, BrotherxBrother! Uchihacest.

**Chapter:** VIII

**Summary**: At eight years old, Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

No Ninja Stuff

((-))ThankYou's Too((-))

Phoenix Uchiha666

iloveme5895

ShadowX101

foreverloved

(Thanks For Your REviewS!!)

Sorry for Not reviewing sooner! Got side tracted with my homework! and I said i was not going to use school for an excuse! and I have not up-dated other Fics, so (Sighs) this one first, others later! Please Enjoy!!

**No! Don't Own Naruto! **

**Raven Locks **

**Admit It!**

_Saturday 10:20 am _

_The Akatsuki All Mall_

* * *

"OOOH! I LOVE THIS SONG! BABY BOY I CAN'T GET YOU OFF MY MIND! BABY BOY YOU ARE SO DAMN FINE BABY BOY WHY WONT YOU BE MINE!" Deidara sang as they walked around their own Akatsuki mall in Akatsuki... Duh. 

"Shut UP!" both Uchiha's hissed.

"CUTE! YEAH" gushed out Deidara. Then he turned to Sasori with a pleading look. Sosori sighed and nodded, "yey! OKAY LET'S SPLIT UP, Itachi Kisame, come with me! Yeah" Itachi was dragged there as he looked back longingly at his little brother who was talking to Sasori...was he hitting on HIS Sasuke! – wait is this Jealousy?

* * *

"It's just you and me brat, let's go" Sasuke glared at the guys back. There was only silence but Sasuke didn't mind it. Then they went to in to a store were they sold black, blue, white, and green clothes. That'll do... 

Sasori was fidgeting and Sasuke noticed it...

He then picked out a couple of shirts, they were all XL and for bigger boys, so these would be all baggy, four black, three blue and two white, matching jeans and then a bandana, and five pairs of shoes to also match... then he luckily found a red shirt ... that reminded him of Itachi, so he took it.

Sasori was still fidgeting.

"Wanna talk about Something?" Sasuke asked after they paid and went on walking to look at other stores.

"As a matter of fact yes...about your brother, Itachi..." Sasuke gulped. _'Should of kept my mouth shut...' _

* * *

After Itachi buying some more clothes to himself and some jewelry he was tugged on by Kisame and Deidara as he paid and went out "what?" he asked with a raised brow. 

"Ya should totally buy this thong! yeah" Deidara said with a grin, Itachi glared and snatched it away throwing it over his shoulder to land on Kisame's head.

"Never! As if I would ever wear a _thong_ that's disgusting." Kisame laughed.

"Ya sure cause I'd look hot on this!" Kisame announced as he stretched it out. Itachi shuddered in disgust and Deidara grinned giving him a thumbs up. All of a sudden there was a Beeping sound and some securities came out and tackled Kisame to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled and Itachi and Deidara sweat dropped.

"THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH STEALING THONGS!" the cop yelled and crowd had started to form. Some of the people were even laughing at the consficated Thong. It was Going to be used for evidence against Kisame.

"So embarrassing" Itachi said as Kisame was dragged to the store prison, -- Kicking and Screaming of coarse-- and then they had to pay his way out. That was so not fun and Kisame never really stold anything, he almost took it but threw it back in the last second but the thing still went on.

Itachi was pissed and seething and Deidara and Kisame were looking at him amused.

That was not helping.

"What ya thinking about, yeah" asked Deidara suspiciously.

"A way to keep your mouth shut" shot back Itachi.

"Nice" said Deidara "Yeah"

"So, why don't we_ talk_ on something" Inquired Kisame. Itachi turned to face him.

"What?" he asked as he rose a brow to him.

"Will your little brother Sasuke, be an interesting topic" stated Deidara than asked. Itachi was starting to feel a little panicked but more pissed off.

"I don't– " he was cut off.

"Nonsense ! Your little brother is _Cute_ don't you agree" Kisame said with a huge grin showing all his teeth.

"Yea-um, I mean– "

"And, don't you just _Love _him?"

"Ye- huh, what!?"

"Tell Us Itachi...are you in love with your little borhter! yeah"

"Huh, N–- "

"Admit it! We've seen the way you look at him!"

"Will you two shut up and let me talk!" Snapped Itachi and then was cornered by Kisame and Deidara. "First of all, I will like to say that I am not talking to you about this personal matter! especially with YOU!"

"So..."

"Trifling. Yeah"

* * *

"What about my Aniki?" Sasori rose a brow _'my aniki_,' Sasuke was already on the possessive side. Or was it just his blond boyfriend nonsense slipping into his head? 

"Just wanted to know– do you love your...Itachi?"

"Yes" Sasuke had no problem saying he loved his older brother. So far as if they didn't think that it was more than just brother, or was that what Sasori was inquiring now...?

"Okay" said Sasori realizing his mistake "I know you love your brother, but I mean in more that a brother, do you love Itachi"

"Ye- wait... this is ...why are you asking this things?"

"Just answer the question, is as simple as that"

"I can't" Itachi will hate him! Sasori will tell Itachi and then ... '_Sasuke! Your sick I don't want you being my brother no more leave I don't want to see you ever again!' _

"Just admit it, you love Itachi more than a brother. I know. I can see it, im not blind or stupid"

"You wont tell him right?" Sasori sighed as he heard the panic in the boy's voice.

"No, I wont"

"Okay, yes I love him more than a brother." Sasuke glared at Sasori "never ever tell him!..." Sasuke wanted to be the one to tell Itachi, IF he ever did...

"I wouldn't dream on it, besides it's so much more nicer when you learn from the person themselves ...augh! Im not making sense. It's better that the person that loves you to tell you than to hear it from somewhere else..." Sasuke nodded.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean the bests day of my life was when Deidera told me that he loved me ...unfortunately my parents wouldn't like it. My mom and dad are separate. My dad never cared much for me and my mom told me to dump Deidara..." Sasori sighed "I couldn't. I could never leave him even if I did try to keep him away. You can't run from love, it'll eventually catch up"

"So you came here..." Sasuke said absently.

"Yeah, Akatsuki is the best. I can live happier... things are so much more simple this way."

"So im guessing that to you , this kinda thing like gays, lesbians and all that doesn't matter"

"Nope, it's all natural...just humans and the blind love..."

"I guess I understand..." _'Here it doesn't matter that me and Itachi are brothers...' _Sasuke thought to himself. Here they are free.

* * *

"Itachi?" 

"Come on tell us! Yeah!"

Itachi had his mouth shut tight and he was glaring at them hard. He was not about to tell them his emotions, even his feelings for his baby brother. Itachi's eyes narrowed as he saw Sasuke and Sasori coming and they were talking like they were good friends.

Deidara and Kisame spun around when they saw Itachi looking over their shoulders.

"Sasi! And Sasu! Yeah!" said Deidara greeting them and then embraced Sasori when Sasori came and wrapped his arm around his waist. Kisame grinned and Sasuke looked over at his seething brother.

"Are you alright nii-san?"

"Fine" he said through gritted teeth. "Let's go"

"Okay"

Sasuke followed his aniki close behind like a shadow but he didn't miss the words that were spoken by Itachi's weird friends...

"Jealousy"

"Denial"

"So in love"

* * *

Yeah, that was like a chapter not to make sence. Yeah. 

Is what My Friend Does To me. She Picks on me like that.

I have Weird frieds too...

Review..Yeah!

* * *


	9. Starting The Day

How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?

**Tittle:::** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated::**: M [just in case! Might be lime or full lemons! And coarse language/actions

**Pairings::**[ ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi, Incest, BrotherxBrother! Uchihacest.

**Chapter:** IX

**Summary**: At eight years old, Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

Thank You's To...

Classical-Shit -Thanks! I'll try my best to finish it with a BANG!

Kikyo Uchiha

Angel Girl Julia- Really...?

gaaradragon

shadowX101- Er, Homework is so frustrating lately...so much. But here's an up-date huh!

The Yaoi Pimpette- So glad you like it!

iloveme5895- I know!

txgirl- Thanks!

Okay Thankyou to all! for reviewing. Sniff... it makes me happy and want to write more! okay so Im guessing there will be a lemon. If not. But keep hope alive! Let's continue...

**No I Don't Own Naruto**

**Raven Locks **

**Starting The Day**

_Next: Morning _

_5:50 Am_

* * *

It was early in the morning, but through all the night Sasuke could not sleep properly on that huge, fluffy bed. It was so lonely compare to the small one he used to sleep in. Well, he's not that much of a child anymore, he is thirteen. 

He threw the covers off and decided that it was time to get up and he could use some fresh air, than the air in the room. He walked over to the windows and pulled away the curtain as he opened the balcony doors made of glass. The air was cold but refreshing. With that he headed to the bathroom that connected his room with his older brothers.

He walked over to the tub, it was big enough to fit three sumo wrestlers in there. It was almost like a Jacuzzi but smaller. There was a thing to prevent the water from leaving too, but he was not going to take a bath, just a shower. There's a difference you know.

He set the water to warm and stripped off his clothes and stepped under the shower head as he looked around at the different shampoos and all that. He just chose one, that dove one, that seem more better than the rest and then after he shampooed his hair he rubbed the scented soap on his skin thickly. After he was all covered in bubbles oof soap and shampoo from head to toe he begun to rinse it all off and rubbing on his skin to get properly clean.

Soon as he was all clean he got out and grabbed the towel and then walked over back to his room drying himself and look for clothes to wear.

* * *

Itachi woke up as he heard the shower go on and looked at the clock. It was still very early in the morning, why would his little brother be taking a shower. He got up and headed to the bathroom door and stopped. What the hell is he doing... 

Yet it was so tempting to just walk in and catch his brother showering...what a sight that would be, his baby brother dripping wet... Then he realized that he had hesitated to long when the water stopped running. He could have hit his head with a pipe!

Then later did the idea to catch him with a towel popped in. He opened the door only to see his little brother's door already closing and he was gone. Itachi sighed. Well, he was up already might as well take a shower too and then find some breakfast. He was slow this morning too...

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he walked down the stairs wearing some baggy light blue jeans that slipped slightly off his narrow hips to show his black boxer that was covered by his large baggy white shirt that nearly reached his knees. So far the morning was great, no one to say nothing to him that he didn't want to hear. 

He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was lots of food. He brought out a couple of eggs, bacon, and many other things and made a large breakfast. some for his aniki too... cooking was something he found easy.

He made some omelets and then some pancakes. He begun to eat as just then Itachi came in to the kitchen.

"Sasuke?" he asked as he looked at his eating little brother to the stove. Just then the other three bursted in laughing. Well, great! Everyone was up this morning.

"Yes. Aniki?"

"Oh my damn! Sasuke how the hell do you know to use that damn stove,! Yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. They always had a maid that would come twice a week to put fresh contents into the fridge and then cook on days like Saturdays ... or days of craving something.

"That" said Itachi.

"Well, it's not a secret, it's actually simple to use a stove."

"I call the pancakes!" all the other three yelled. Sasuke offered his Aniki some which Itachi took gladly.

"This are awesome, yeah"

"Stop hogging them Dei– Dara! And give me some! Then I'll give you some, un, un" Deidera's eyes sparkled at Sasori's word.

"Yeah! Then later we can play the Dark game"

"Dark game?"

* * *

With that as soon a their stuff to do was over they all were taken into the living room by Deidara. Everyone had to play. So they got in a circle as they waited to be given the rules to the game. 

Deidara entered all of a sudden with some bed sheets and came to sit next to Sasori with a grin. All everyone else did was stare at the Deidara with confusion and disbelief.

"Well then, who is ready to play the Dark Game?" No one answered.

* * *

What could the dark game be...? 

Review to find out!

* * *


	10. The Dark Game Part 1

**How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?**

**Tittle:::** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated::**: M [just in case! Might be lime or full lemons! And coarse language/actions

**Pairings::**[ ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi, Incest, BrotherxBrother! Uchihacest.

**Chapter:** X

**Summary**: At eight years old, Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

)::(Thankyous!)::(

Kikyo Uchiha (Is basically a game me, My siblings, and cousins used to play when we were small and our parents left us home alone...to bad we had o grow up...)

Deidara430 (Thanks)

firekitty9( Basically a game me, my siblings, and cousins used to play...Read)

Cassical-Shit (Didn't think of that...Nice guess!!)

ThunderingThrewTheNight(

Yaoi-Lover-76

ShadowX101

The Yaoi Pimpette( No, he doesn't. Sasuke and his baggy clothes is because that's how all my cousins dress, Yes, they are all guys so Baggy clothes are more common to me than any other...unless you have an outfit I can describe better for him! really will help...Thanks for the Review!!)

iloveme5895

FanGirl67

Okay! so thanks SO MUCH! for Reviewing! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Love you all!!

**I Don't Own Naruto! **

**This is none Ninja**

I love the Dark Game! Yey so let's go play the game all you follow Deidara's rules!!

**Raven Locks **

The Dark Game part 1

_Inside the Mansion home_

* * *

The room was an eerie dark since they had closed all the thick curtains all on the first floor and the first floor only. No second floor, nor third floor. That would disqualify you off the game and you'll be kicked out for the day. Of course our favorite crazy _compadres_ already know this, so let's get on with the dark game as Deidara proceeds to brake it down... 

"Okay, so here are the rules. There will be one person that will wear these bed sheets over their head and then all of us hide. But on the bottom. This place in designed to take the shape of a doughnut, good for running around. Yeah" Itachi rolled his eyes.

"And if the person with the sheets over their head ends up running into something..." he stated.

"That's why they are white partly see through and there are going to be two rooms with lights on... the kitchen and the living room."

"Great you thought of it all through huh"

"Stop being a kill joy Itachi" Kisame scoffed.

"Okay! For that Kisame will be the first one to wear the sheets over his head." Itachi said crossing his arms.

"Unfair! It should be Sasuke"

"Hey! Im new at this" Sasuke retorted.

"Excuses, excuses"

"Look who's talking!"

Kisame scoffed "come on! Your only protecting him cause he's your baby brother"

Itachi shrugged. Kisame on the other hand took the sheets as he muttered under his breath _'stupid Itachi he's such a pussy ass whipped bitch' _

"Hey! I heard that!" Itachi said throwing a shoe at Kisame's head that hit him right on and made him lurch forward and fall face first to the floor. "Thong wearing shark" Kisame was about to throw a fit when—

"Okay let's commence the game!" said Deidara trying to change the flow of things. Everyone nodded and then stood up as Kisame placed the sheets over his head letting Itachi's thong comment slide by.

"Okay, start counting now one to ten!" Said Deidara as they all ran to the couch that Kisame was currently facing and sat there perfectly still. Sasuke in Itachi's lap cause there wasn't much space.

"Ten! Here I come!" said Kisame and then he proceeded into one of the rooms on the first floor and then there was an 'AH!' they all snickered, Kisame had slipped over water in the bathroom. Then he went around to another room, which was the next room that led around then to a small hallway. Then he cautiously turned left to the Kitchen.

"We better move" said Sasori as he got up and made enough noise to be heard.

Kisame jerked his head into the livingroom and then like a ghost he was going around and back into the room only to trip and then launch himself on the bed, Sasori jumped out of the way in time and ran to the kitched to settle a top the kitchen table.

"My turn" said Deidara and then crept around following Kisame who started to just walk in circles listening. Around the third time, Deidara couldn't help but let out a 'pfft' and try not to laugh. Kisame spun around to try and get him but Deidara dodged and ran passed Kisame who was amazingly at his tail. Sasuke and Itachi laughed.

That made Kisame stop at the living room and launch for the couch that the two Uchiha's were already off and were on the other side in the other couch now.

Deidara stopped and walked cautiously passed the living room and went to join Sasori. Kisame was sure that there was someone still in the living room, so the two Uchiha's went on to the room and in to the closet.

Kisame heard the door closed and then moved with his hands out stretched as he tried to figure out what door was closed and then as soon as he walked into the room and out to the bathroom, Itachi and Sasuke made it back to the living room, were Deidara and Sasori already where making out.

"He's never going to get us., yeah!" said Deidara said pulling away and Sasori kissed his cheek before they both stood up and waited for any sign of Kisame.

On the other hand Kisame was listening on in them from the kitchen and smirked. He will get one. They are all waiting in the living room to get caught!

"This is actually kinda fun" Sasuke said in a low whisper and Itachi nodded.

"It was so– "

"Gotcha!" Screamed Kisame as he caught Deidara and made him jump. With a '_Sasi! Help me!_'

The rest had gotten as far away as possible when they saw Kisame approach.

"Hope that teaches you to never say never!" Kisame taunted as he was finally not 'it'. He could Enjoy the game now.

"Augh, so not cool. Yeah" Deidara said as he went to stand near the couch and put the bed sheets over his head.

"One, two, three..."

The rest of them ran away as fast as possible to hide from the blond.

* * *

Next chapter, Slight lime and Kisame's secret past comes to haunt him!! 

Please review and I hope to see you there!!

Oh and I hope this was not disaponting, cause I've desided on a lemon! So changing some stuff here! please ya'll hold on!!

* * *


	11. The Dark Game Part 2

How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?

**Tittle:::** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated::**: M [just in case! Might be lime or full lemons! And coarse language/actions

**Pairings::**[ ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi, Incest, BrotherxBrother! Uchihacest.

**Chapter:XI**

**:::Thank Yous To::;**

**Cheru-chan **

**Kikyo Uchiha**

**Yaoi -Lover-76 (don't Worry, there will be lots of things happening!)**

**ShadowX101**

**deidara430**

**iloveme5895**

**Classical-Shit**

**Angel Girl Julia**

**ThunderingThrewTheNight**

**KathH**

**Black-Sky-Loves-Me**

**Okay since I made you guys wait and most people Review this one I decided to up-date and though my computer is slow and having problems, I made it a bit longer...Please Enjoy.**

**No! Don't Own Naruto! **

**Raven Locks **

The Dark Game part 2

"Ten! Fucking ready or not, sexy Deidara is on the run..." with that Deidara spun around in the living room like he was crazy and tried to see if there was anyone in the couch, but it was empty. 'Smart' he thought and then walked around in the living room before heading to the kitchen.

He launched himself at the Table and Sasori jumped off as he dodged to the living room and sat in the couch as his boyfriend fell off the table and then dropped some cups and spoons with him "ouch yeah" he said, he was sure that Sasori would be there!

He picked himself up and went on to the end of the small hall, Sasuke was there, Deidara reached out to see if he could feel anyone and Sasuke went to his knees and made sure not to touch the door to his back cause it was loose and it made sounds. Deidara stepped on the first step and Sasuke looked down as he saw the hole in the wall, he quickly slipped into it as Deidara stepped onto where he once was. Then he opened the door and walked in a bit to the dark room.

Sasuke stood up and shoved the door closed as he ran down the hall and left to the room and up to the bed. As soon as he jumped on he landed on someone who he was now straddling.

* * *

Deidara was furious he opened the door and then ran for the Kitchen, Kisame who was sitting in the side of the wall tripped him and then he ran to the living room and the other room. Going around before he chose where to hide.

Deidara was pissed as hell as he cursed and ran back to the hall and turned to the room...

* * *

Sasuke was confused. "Get off me!" hissed Itachi in a low whisper, Sasuke's eyes widen as he realized who It was and blushed madly.

"Im sorry aniki!" he said and he sighed, that's when the blond entered the room.

"A-hah, I heard you, you wont get away! yeah" he said as he launched himself to the bed and Itachi and Sasuke jumped up to the top bunk bed on the other side. Deidara rolled on the bed to the other bed under and then he started to climb to the top bed as the two Uchiha's jumped off and ran to the bathroom.

Deidara growled madly as he was fell once more when he heard the loud thuds of the Uchiha brother's jumping off.

"I'll get you! Yeah!" he said lifting himself up and deciding to search the bathroom...

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi were rigid and madly blushing. This was so not the best position to be in the dark with the person you love who can't know that you love 'em. Itachi was sitting on top of the narrow sink sitting slightly on the faucet and his knees bent up to Sasuke's back and Sasuke is Straddling his lap and his head resting on his shoulder and they were tightly pressed.

Just then the blond entered the bathroom and they both held their breaths and each other a little tighter. this was so not good. Deidara jumped into the bath tub and the brothers had to keep from laughing at how ridiculous he looked trying not to slip. With the bed sheets still perfectly over his head, he stepped out of the bathroom to launch to the other rooms bed and catch some one else.

Sasori

"AEWW MAN!" he said and Sasuke and Itachi let out a sigh of relief. Sasuke then made himself get off his comfortable Aniki and Itachi tried to hide his hard on. He had to think of something other than his baby brother.

* * *

"Okay! It's Sasori's turn" said Deidara with a smirk as he dropped the sheets over his lover, oh yeah and tonight they will tare up the sheets. This was turning out to be such a fun game. The Two Uchiha Brothers came in then and so did Kisame as they waited for Sasori to begin counting.

"Okay, one, two"

They ran as at that and Sasuke ran to the closet to hid up above the clothing, he never wanted to be 'it' and Itachi hid under the bed. Deidara just stayed behind his boyfriend and Kisame hid under the sink. How ever he fit there, was beyond them.

"Ten, okay here I come!" yelled Sasori as he was going to the kitchen first. At first he wasn't conscious to it, but then he was and knew that Deidara was behind him. So he led them to the dark hall way before tackling Deidara and kissing him. Deidara moaned and then things heated up and their temperature was off the charts. As they started to tare off their clothing.

* * *

There was a knock at the door as Sasuke came out from hiding as did Itachi, Sasori hadn't passed here at all, so they went on to see who was knocking the door.

Itachi was the one who opened the door and it was a weird looking fish thing like Kisame. "Yeah, can I help you?" asked Itachi as he eyed the fish suspiciously.

"Yeah! Is Kisame here!" asked the female fish, Itachi would have never guessed if she hadn't talked. Itachi stepped aside and signaled her to step inside and sit down.

"Kisame, there's someone here to see you" Kisame came out of the sink and out the kitchen to the living room and fainted. Itachi rolled his eyes but stiffen when he noticed that his little brother was walking backwards and slightly shaking away from the hall way with a shocked look.

"AAAH!" there was a moan and Itachi knew what his baby brother had just seen, he ran over to the hall way to see Sasori and Deidara naked, it wouldn't have been so bad to just see them making out naked but they were fucking each other senseless already. That was not good.

"What are they doing aniki?" Sasuke asked hiding behind Itachi but peeking over to Sasori and Deidara.

Great! Itachi sighed frustrated and turned his baby brother away and led him to the corner of living room and sat him down in the couch so he could not see the two lovers even though they could still be heard.

"Relax otouto, they were just having sex" Sasuke's eyes widen.

"That! That was sex!– " Itachi covered Sasuke's mouth with his hand as Kisame came too and the woman was trying to make him listen. Sasuke on the other hand stared at his brother wide eyed. He could totally see himself and his Aniki having sex. Still he wondered why his brother hated it when he said such things...

"Sasuke, calm down. Don't say anything...in fact forget what you just saw" Sasuke smiled at his brother and nodded. Sure, why not. He can forget that, but can't help but imagine his brother doing that to him. Now he was more curious about sex, you put the penis in the anus hole! Now he got it. He thought it was the Vagina thingy...

Though, is it different from put the Peanut in the Peanut hole. Eddie did call it the Penis hole...

"Okay Aniki" Sasuke nodded after thinking about the complicated part of sex between two boys.

SLAP!

Both Itachi and Sasuke turned to look over at the two shark people and they sweat dropped at the sight. "KISAME! IM TELLING YOU, TEINAME IS YOUR SON, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL SEE YOU AT MAURY AND YOU WILL TAKE THE TEST RESULTS! GOT IT" jaws hit the floor.

"KISAME HAS A CHILD!!!?"

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Sasori and Deidara yelled as they came at the same time and they also heard the news. Itachi just sighed bringing his little brother to him in a tight hug as Sasuke just looked at the sharks in confusion...

* * *

Deidara, Sasori, Sasuke, and Itachi looked down at Kisame as the fish lady left, Kisame felt so dirty and ashame, "so when were you going to tell us that you a straight shark, yeah?" Deidara asked., "and one with a bastard Child"

"Im telling you guys! This is crazy! I ain't the dad! That foo's father child is Steven. and im gay!"

"I thought Steven dumped his other, Macy, yeah that girlfriend who carried his little girl" Itachi stated.

"I know man, but he a man whore, he was even flirting with Cynthia's cousin, you know Rey's wife Cynthia."

"Oh" they stared wide eye, Sasuke on the other hand was still confused as hell (this is so real life situation...)

"Well then that sucks, what if it turns out you're the dad" Sasori said.

"Im not! Can't you see me Steven and Jason went to a rave and they were looking at the girls in mini skirts while I was looking at the guys with riding low jeans I left feeling hot and bothered to a room with my current boyfriend and we made love! I bet Steven was using my name again! like he is so jealous of me!"

"Fine! If you say so we will stick at you side! Yeah!" Deidara went to prepare for their trip to The real world and to New York! "I hope we get to meet some celeb.! Yeah"'

With everything somewhat cleared up they left...

—

Things to come: Is Kisame the father? Will Itachi get asked questions? Will Sasori and Deidara make their love go Public? Will Itachi and Sasuke share their first kiss? All you have to do is Review and yall shall soon find out!!

—

MUST READ

(Okay, so my computer is sick with some useless things and it might have a virus, so! There will be slow up-dates! Please just hang in there and don't worry! I never give up :: Keep Hope Alive:: That's my motto!! so hope My computer lives!!)


	12. How We Do It Over Here

**How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?**

**Tittle:::** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated::**: M [just in case! Might be lime or full lemons! And coarse language/actions

**Pairings::**[ ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi, Incest, BrotherxBrother! Uchihacest.

**Chapter:** XII

**Summary**: At eight years old, Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

**Thank-you's:: **

Tsukiyo-kun

ShadowX101

Kikyo Uchiha

mio 4ever

Classical-Shit

ThunderingThrewTheNight

Yashako-Chan

Angel Girl Julia

Sora Keyblader

iloveme5895

The Yaoi Pimpette

This is El, coming to you from my cousins laptop...please enjoy the chapter.

Thank you for your reviews, im glad you are all enjoying the storie so far.

**No! Don't Own Naruto! **

**Raven Locks **

**How We Do It Over Here **

_New York_

_The Maury Show_

* * *

There was a full blown roar of claps as our favorite charecters came in and sat down, they had some popcorn, that was dropped by Deidara on top of a bold mans head, (cause even his wig fell)

"Oops, sorry" Deidara said as he picked up the wig and placed it on the and then brought out some sticky glue and placed it on the man's head, the man had a look of horrified. Sasuke tried not to laugh.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Itachi yelled as he saw him and then pushed Sasuke to sit in his chair, one away from Deidara and Sasori took the glue away from his blond boyfriend.

"Well, sooorry!" Deidara huffed and then just placed the wig on the man backwards "there, you look good, yeah" he said and sat down as the man glared at them and faced forward as the show was about to start, the man was pissed, but he was just about to let it slide.

Deidara and the others made themselves comfortable and then the camara man signaled everyone to be quiet.

"Welcome all in all, today our guest say that they are tired of their spouses denying their children, we have Eleanora white shark here today with us so" Maury turned to her and smiled "...so, Elenora tell us, what's the problem your having and why do you think he denies it?"

The shark lady was mad and sobbing at the same time. "Well, Maury, you see I have a child with this dude named Kisame and he denies our child and I love him so much! he said it ain't his that he was never with me and that ain't true he was and we fucked all night and shit! THATS OUR LOVE CHILD!!" she cried out. (Eh...maybe I should have beeped the last part out)

"How can you love anyone who will deny your child" she shrugged and then Maury turned to the screen. "Take a look, this is what Kisame had to say before the show." the tape begun to play to show a perplexed and confused Kisame _'I have a child, man this ain't right, this ain't right! Homies, Compadres! All my crazy Vatos that have my back, this AINT MY BABY!! man'_ and then the camera spun to show a calmer cooler looking Kisame with black glasses _'I ma gay shark– and im hella proud of it too!– , this chick is on crack, it ain't right! Steven is yo Baby Dady bitch, leave out of it!'_ Kisame was standing there looking confused and scared.

Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara were bouncing– well,except Itachi– in the Audience. They were here to agree with Kisame and bring that shark slut Baby pinning bitch with Aids down. They now knew he was innocent.

"Okay let's bring him out!" said Maury and then the Audience begun to BOO! And say WHAT LOSER! and LIAR!! BE A MAN When Kisame came out with both middle fingers in the air and saying 'WHAT' and "ohh, I see you guys, what up, yeah!" while Sasuke, Deidara and Sasori, yell YEAH! WHO'S THE SHARK DUDE! WE GOT YO BACK! Itachi just blew a horn thing that made everyone face them with a sweat drop as they had posters that said 'KISAME IS # 1' they were all left stunned.

Maury turned to them. "Why would you call him number one"

"Cause he's gay! Dammit! Gay don't get pregnant, Yeah" Deidara yelled proudly. People looked at all of them like they were crazy psychos and Sikos, this is what they hated, Society and them! always judging and staring like their abnormal. Gay has been proven to be a normality and part of nature actually, I mean even animals do it and they don't seem to think at all!

"Okay, Kisame are your sure this kid isn't yours, like how are you sure other than you being 'gay'" they showed a picture to compare the child and him. To everyone they looked alike, except to the 'crazy' _compadres_ and Kisame.

"Nope, that ain't my child Maury, it ain't even looking as good as me, see im a sexy shark, got over a million teeth, men all over the world think im a piece of fish that they would love to smack fuck to the matress!" and there were more BOOS and DENIAL! and THAT IS JUST PLAIN NASTY AND DISTURBING! Maury was left perplex on the other hand. "Ey, no hating when I have it so good, im living my life. That all"

There were no words to justify what Kisame had just say–so there was no sense in trying to make sense of something that completely incoherent...am I making any sense to you guys at this point in the story? Anyone lost?

"You are the Father you Idiot!!!" Elenora yelled slapping Kisame. She was flushed– hey who else will know but Kisame and sharks in the crowd– .

"SHUT UP BITCH!" Deidara yelled at all those who were discriminating what they are– who they live to be A.K.A.T. S. U. K. I– and Itachi honked the horn that made them all quiet and face him. Girls just squealed every time they saw him. Sasuke rolled his eye on that... there was nothing more he wanted to do but scratch their eyes out for ogling his Aniki when they had no right to do so!

"This is getting out of hand! Come down already!" hissed Maury as he tried to keep his show together and walked over to get the paternity results. He was trying hard to keep his cool and from puking, this was so not what he thought that would ever happen in his show. Happened in Jerry Springer, not his show... he quickly made it back to his chair, keeping his distance.

"When it comes to three year old Teiname, Kisame..." he paused and everyone was at the edge of their seat, well Itachi, Sasuke, Sasori, and Deidara were anyway "You are...-Long Pause– NOT the father" There was cheering from out favorite gang.

"SO HO! SO HO SO HO! YOU SLUT!" they yelled and Itachi honked the horn again as they went up on the stage.

"Man! What relief!" said Kisame as he sighed an shacked his bootie, then there was loud music playing and Sasori and Deidara were making out in stage. They wanted to show their love to the whole wide world in front of the camera.

"Your ruining my show! SIKOS!" Maury hissed as people left and other started to yell BOOS and saying GAY FUCKERS. Maury was fuming mad for this was his show and this brats were getting all the publicity. This was never to be allowed in his show! why come here! Jerry would love this. -Right?-

"Hell yeah!" said Deidara to the camera "we gay and were gonna get married soon, oh and them brothers are lovers!" that made Itachi hit him on the head and off stage, Sasori followed after on his own horny accord.

"Is it true you fuck you little brother?" Itachi's eye twitched, he really didn't care if they thought that, but this was none of their business as he knocked the camera man out cold and took charge of the Camera and set it in on Kisame riding a man. Eleanora on the other hand was crying she really wanted Kisame for her self. That selfish bitch.

Sasuke on the other hand was looking a bit confused to what the hell was going on around him as Hidan, Konan, Leader, Haku, and Tobi came in to join the rave. "Sasuke, come here!" Itachi hissed and Sasuke did as he was told.

"What's going on?" he asked confused as he stuck close to his brother and then saw some random person he didn't know on the floor and the other man was positioning his thingy and then shoving it on the other man's ass. Sasuke was disgusted and confused, he didn't like this things. There was a lot of nudity.

"Sorry you have to see this Otouto" Itachi sighed, "this is all a part of life and being Akatsuki, we're party crashing and im recording it as another successful Crash party"

"Kinda like the wedding crashers? Are you guys the ..." Itachi nodded. His little brother caught on fast. With that Sasuke begun to help his Aniki to record the party crashing rave and the music had the show stage pumping and jumping. Other than the fucking and humping...

"NO!" yelled Maury and he was dragged away by a male fan. Let's hope they have fun.

Sasuke looked up at his brother as he backed up in a corner and then he grabbed a thing so he can used the camera to be settled in. This was also to be broadcast live, so he was making sure that it was. He turned on the mini television by the side and yes, it was on everywhere! This was the bomb, and ratings were off the charts.

"Wanna see what a kiss is like otouto?" asked Itachi without thinking he didn't know what to do, he just really wanted to kiss his brother and there's been enough waiting already. Sasuke blushed a bit. He knew what a kiss was like, Naruto had stolen his first... but this was his aniki and there was no way he was passing off and excuse to kiss him.

"Really? You'll show me" Itachi nodded. "Okay!" Sasuke agreed and came near Itachi when Itachi signaled him to come near. Itachi tilted his little brothers chin up and then crashed his lips to his and it was like a jolting pull that made them jerk forward and Sasuke wrapped his arms around his aniki's neck and Itachi around Sasuke's waist, pulling each other impossibly close.

They wanted more, Itachi licked his little brother's bottom lip and sucked on it when Sasuke parted before darting his tongue in to his little brother, turning the kiss not- so-innocent a demonstration, but he didn't want to pull away. He knew it was crazy, but it was also so amazing. Not like any other kiss. Sasuke tugged at his brother's silky hair enjoying the kiss. He wished his first kiss was like this, he never knew a kiss could be so good.

Their Temperature was starting to boil their blood as their tongues met and battled for dominance, Sasuke managed to get his tongue in his brothers mouth and moaned out loudly driving Itachi crazy. Itachi on the other hand pulled away as soon as he found that he could no longer maintain control and he couldn't let this get out of hand.

"C-come we're not finished recording" Sasuke nodded, both of them were rendered breathless and dazed. Itachi had never felt like this after a kiss, he was also already craving more of his little brother, like the taste of that pale ivory skin. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Naruto's Home _

_Konoha_

* * *

"Dude, this shit is Awsome!!" said Jiraiya, he and Kikashi where over at Naruto's house since no one was there and Naruto was at school. (yes Kakashi ditched school...)

"Dude, we gotta get some mo' of this shi'" Said Kakashi as he smoked out the weed and then they laughed as they looked at the television.

"Ya know, I neva kne' how great this sho' is!" Jiraiya begun to cough when he saw the two hot guys kissing passionately, he and Kakashi gawked at the screen .

"DEAM!" they both said as they looked at the joint they were sharing "WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SMOKING! – CAUSE THAT"S HOT!!"

"Wanna make out?" asked Jiraiya and that did it for Kakashi, he passed out. "Whatever " mumble Jiraiya as he begun to dance around the living room singing 50-cents song 'Outta Control (remix)' "Pop yo colla!" There was also frantic laughing.

* * *

Yay! First kiss of Brothers! 

We're almost there! Next Chapter is ...dum dum...

Review!!

—


	13. The Situation That’s At Hand

How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?

**Tittle::: **Raven Locks

**Meaning: **lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rating::: **M [just in case! Micht be lime or full lemons! and coarse language/actions

**Pairings:: **[ItaSasu SasoDei KisOc

**Warning: **Yaoi, Incest, BrotherxBrother! Uchihacest.

**Chapter**: XIII

**Summary: **At eight yease old, Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves Big brother. what will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

**Thank you's::**

LifelessSong

ShadowX101

Simply Manialoll

mio 4ever

iloveme5895

Dragon77

The Yaoi Pimpette

Tsukiyo-kun

tanukipunk

Classical-Shit

Angel Girl Julia

Kikyo Uchiha

Someone

ThunderingThrewTheNight

------

Alright, last time i could not put the Obove, cause i had to rush it before my cuz saw what I was doing on his computer. It be bad news if my mom found out! I don't like her in my bussiness. So, I made the changes needed and re-posted. still the same. Enjoy!

**Raven Locks **

The Situation That's At Hand

"Yeah! I'm stepping in the club, looking smelling, feeling like a million bucks!" said Deidara as he walked around the house in nothing but a towel around his waist– and a swimming shorts underneath, of course– . The pool party here at their house was the greatest thing in the block since Fucking in the streets became a fad. The show that was aired of them doing sin-ful things had let to bad publicity and that was the best kind of publicity to them. Especially his engagement To Sasori.

"Oi, little Sasuke why aren't you out? yeah" Deidara paused as he asked the young boy who was sitting there, his nose looked red and he looked up-set. "Is everything alright?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah" he sniffed. "im sick, but I don't want Aniki to know, I'll just burden him, besides. Im old enough to take care of myself." Deidara frowned. It seemed un-fair that others were out having fun and not little Sasuke, he needed to tell Itachi.

"Let me hel– "

"No! I don't want to ruin your day, im going back to bed and sleep of this cold. You go have fun" Sasuke said quickly as he ran up-stairs. He was not only sick– not really– , he was scared that the show was shown at Konoha, and if they all saw it...did they see him and his Aniki kissing? How many people saw that? So he was here pretending to be sick. Actually.

He walked into the bathroom and then looked at himself in the mirror the yellow color in his hair still held, but it was fading from some places in his hair, soon he'll have his raven hair back. Just then Itachi opened the door looking worried and frowned with a minor glare when he laid eyes on his little brother.

"Sasuke are you sick or pretending?" he asked, he knew his little brother was a great actor and could fool almost anyone with a fake sickness.

"Both?" he more asked than said

"Come on!"

"AH! No ANIKI NO!!" Itacahi dragged Sasuke to the pool and threw him in.

"There you go, have some fun" Itachi stated as he went over to check at the barbeque. Sasuke popped his head out of the water and glared at his aniki. '_Society and them, pfft_' thought Sasuke, finally getting the concept of it and agreeing with what the Akatsuki said. Besides, Sasuke was never a big fan on religion, so fuck it!

Still, what really pissed him off right now was the fact that his clothes were wet. He got slightly out and took off his blue shirt with the Uchiha fan behind it and left on his white shorts, un-buttoning and un-zipping them and let them hang there loosely.

* * *

"Itachi, you little brother is Smoking!" said all the Akatsuki members there, even leader– what's his name?, Pein, whatever– Then again this was just playful banter, they were all pulling Itachi's 

leg, trying to get him to admit that he is in love with his little brother – even though Itachi already admitted it in his head– they don't got to know that... besides in his head was good enough. The best place for that knowledge.

"Stop looking at him before I gouge you guys eyes out!" Itachi hissed. That made everyone there look at Itachi with one of '_Those looks'_ "and stop looking at me like you know something I don't!" Itachi was not about to let them the satisfaction of them knowing how he felt about his precious Otouto.

"I ma go play with him! Come Sasori! Yeah" Sasori was not able to respond since he was just pulled away as if his say didn't matter.

"There is something way wrong with your hair, Sasuke, yeah" said Deidara when they approached. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, it's still yellow" Deidara groaned, So Sasuke's hair was Raven and not blond! Oh well, nice to have another blond in the group while it lasted. It wasn't the end of the world, now to have 'the talk' with little Sasuke "so, Sasuke there comes a time when a guy notices another guy and– " there was a pause for a minute as a slow grin came to Deidara "YOU JUST WANT TO TARE OFF HIS CLOTHES AND HIT THAT TIGHT ASS AND SUCK OUT THAT WHITE– "

SPLASH!

Itachi pushed Deidara into the pool as he started to kick and spit out water, Sasuke's eyes were wide, what the hell had Deidara just said?

"YOU IDIOT YOU ARE NEVER TO SAY SUCH THINGS TO _MY_! OTOUTO!" Itachi groaned himself he knew what was to come, cause everyone was giving his _'that look_'

"Possessive!" they all muttered. Sasuke shook his head. He already knew that his brother made him hot, he just didn't know if fucking anuses was such a good idea. Then again how the hell are two guys suppose to have sex when they don't have that thing that is called a vagina or something like that...he wasn't getting it, 'hit that tight ass?' what ... and something about 'white'

"Sasuke don't think about what the idiot said" Sasuke scoffed.

"Maybe I shouldn't listen to you since you got me all confused"

"How the hell do I have you all confused" Sasuke shrugged, not even he himself knew. Itachi just smiled, the chlorine water was making his Otouto's hair go back to Raven, it should be completely raven by tonight. He himself was getting his natural hair color back. "What ever, just don't liste to him"

'_Well, he didn't say nothing on asking_' Sasuke thought. Now the point and main Idea was WHO to ask about this matter that wont tell Itachi. Sasuke sighed in defeat. Forget it, is not like he'll ever end up with a guy much less his aniki, but damn that kiss left him thinking some deep shit.

* * *

**Later That Day**

The darkness soon took over and Itachi came over to his little brother with some clothes and a towel. "Get out already Otouto, before you catch a cold." Sasuke looked up at Itachi and nodded, the water was starting to feel frozen.

"Hai Aniki" he said and grabbed what his brother gave him and then went to the rinse off in the outside showers that were covered by a brick wall that way no one could see him. As soon as he was all rinsed off he dried his hair and body before putting on the boxers, the black sweat warm pants and the black baggy shirt.

In the mirror that was there he noticed that his hair was back to normal and there was no more blond or dull color of it left. He stepped out and went over to his brother who handed him his dinner, it seemed all so peacefull untilDeidara comes all of a sudden and jumping.

"TONIGHT THERE WILL BE NO TIME FOR SLEEPING, WE 'BOUT TO HAVE A PARTY, YEAH!" he yelled and then everyone threw their hands in the air– not to mention their clothing–

"YEAH!" they yelled in agreement.

Itachi sweat dropped and Sasuke ignored it all as he sat down to eat the food his brother had given him and was watching the television that was outside. All of a sudden the music was blasted full on and someone pulled Sasuke to the dance floor. Deidara and Sasori were to busy to talk and someone also had grabbed Itachi.

* * *

"WOOO! Itachi you have to loosen up, here!" said Kisame giving him a beer and then he went over to another guy who ever he was. Itachi rolled his eyes and drunk some of the beer. Then he looked over to his left were he heard some moaning and his eyes widen. "Kakahi? Iruka?" he asked in desbelief. Wow, that beer hit hard. 

"ITACHI!" they both yelled covering each other up "what the hell are you doing here!?" they both yelled and Itachi laughed. Yep, that beer hit him hard.

"Iruka, you're a cross-dresser, and Kakashi is your gay lover" Itachi blinked when he saw that Iruka was holding the pink tank top over his chest as if cover– OH MY GOD! Itachi yelled in his mind, "never mind the cross-dressing you're a FREAKING TRANSSEXUAL!" Itachi yelled pointing.

"Itachi calm down, it's not the end of the world." Kakashi said. Kakashi knew that he was not suppose to be here, he was suppose to be over and Jiraiya'a party at the strip club like any normal strait man. Wait, why was Itachi here...and there is something else he vaguely remembers seeing around two days ago right, something that had to do with a HOTT kiss... "why are you here, your to young to be here"

"Feh, I live here Kakashi, Oh and get off my property" Itachi curtly said turning away, he was not about to explain any further to him.

"Your parents know that you— "

"Heh, no"

"Little disgusting bastard" Iruka murmured.

"ANIKI!!" Itachi spun around looking at all directions for his little brother.

* * *

Sasuke was pulled to the dance floor by Deidara and Sasori who had him pressed between them and making him dance then Deidara shoved a bottle of vodka into his mouth but Sasuke ended up spitting the bitter tasting liquid out with disgust as he felt it burn all his mouth. "What the fuck!" he yelled. Yes, living here was ruining his language and manners. 

"It's just a drink little one, well I think you'll like this one better what do the call it_ Alize alaice" _Sasori shrugged and made Sasuke swallow some. Sasuke nearly choked and stuck out his tongue, the drink seemed cool but at the same time it left a burning and hot sensation in his mouth all down to his throat that left him gasping.

"Can we Sasi?" Deidara asked all of a sudden in a pleading voice.

"Yeah, why not. It might be hot and besides he never will" they both grinned down at Sasuke and Sasuke was creped out that he startled to struggle and shove against them, but he was still stuck between the blond and the red head.

Deidara giggled "Yeah, his butt's so soft" he said as he squeezed Sasuke's ass and Sasuke's eyes widen in horror.

"ANIKI!!"

* * *

"Otouto!" Itachi called out and then he saw Deidara and Sasori looking guilty and shoving something back and yelling and struggling and arguing. 

"You brought little Sasuke along? Can I say hi?" Kakashi asked but Itachi just pushed him away as well as the other people around there and went over to Sasori and Deidara that were covering something under blue sheets and peobably smothering it.

"Were. Is . My. Baby. Bro" He demanded. The blond and the redhead both smiled weakly as they run off scared shit-less. Itachi looked over at the sheets as to whoever was under them struggled to the surface and he took them off only to see his little brother gasping for breath. Sasuke was glaring at him next.

"Im fucking leaving!" he yelled.

"What happened Otouto?"

"I was nearly forced into a threesome, what else do you think happened" Itachi smirked.

"Lighten up, just have fun. Come" Itachi said bringing his little brother over to him nd pressing him to his side as they walked back over to Kakashi and Iruka. "Sasuke, Kakashi, Sasuke, that one is his _wife_ Iruka- Ina" Itachi chuckled at his own joke and Sasuke stared in disbelief.

"No WAY!"

* * *

LOL, I don't know what I was high one when I wrote this. 

Please Review! And I assure the Party and much more will continue!!

* * *

**Preview::**

_"Sasuke..." Deidara begun that sly look in his eyes that told Sasuke there was trouble ahead and he gulepd as he backed up a bit from the blond "have you ever tried the art of seduction? Yeah" Sasuke lookd at the blond man blankly, whhat the hell was the art of seduction?_

_"No"_

_"Maybe it's about time..._


	14. You Just Crossed The Line

**How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?**

**Tittle** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated**: M [just in case Might be lime or full lemons And coarse language/actions

**Pairings**[ ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi, Incest, BrotherxBrother Uchihacest.

**Summary**: At eight years old, Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

**Chapter: **XIV

**(:",)Thank You's(:",)**

**BlakValentyne-U69**

**BloodyUchihaPast (**Don't worry it shall be continued!)

**Ashurii no Neko-chan **(LOL, i know)

**iloveme5895**

**mio 4ever**

**shadowX101**

**Classical-shit**

**Kikyo Uchiha **(Soda,Chocolate chip Cookies, Water, Cinamon rolls, And Vampire books, yeah that's what im on LOL)

**Simply Manialoll **(The only thing that makes me happy is that you Enjoy the story as my reader!)

**Angel Girl Julia**

**ThunderingThrewTheNight**

I thank you all for your great reviews and for loving my story! Please Enjoy. Extra long!

**Damn, It Feels So Go****od To Be Back!! **

The song at the end is not mine! Lloyd owns that one and Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto!

Raven Locks

You Just Crossed The Line

Morning had finally approached. Who the hell knows what the hell happened at the party...? Well, all Sasuke can remember was seeing people of all sexes having sex in groups or couples in weird positions, to much laughing and jumping... and that hot...oh god...That warmth and sweetness of _that_ which he could never forget, and didn't know if he could speak of. Soon after Itachi had sent him to bed, sleep had overtaken him as he felt tired as hell and then he woke up to the house all empty. He headed slowly to Itachi's room slowly opening it ajar he peeked in and his face instantly flushed a bright pink when he saw his older brother's naked back, asleep with only boxers on...riding low.

Way low on those narrow hips.

Sasuke gulped, wanted on one side to tare his gaze away from his brother's smooth looking back but he found that hard to do as his mouth begun to salivate. Sasuke wiped the trail of saliva that had seeped from the corner of his lips, he couldn't help it. He wanted a taste of his brother and just the thought of it made his salivate excessively. Itachi's skin looked so perfect in the dim sunlight. Sasuke's dark lust filled eyes roamed lower and he couldn't help to stare at the bit off ass crack that his brother was flashing in his sleep.

_'What would it be__ like__ to__ be__ the object of __Itachi's__ desire?_' Sasuke thought as he unconsciously took a step forward as he parted the doors a bit more not once did he looked away from his alluring older brother. His eyes roamed lower to his brother's strong legs but then the trance was broken as if a spell had just been broken startling Sasuke into panic.

Sasuke nearly slammed the door as he got a horrified look in his face and his heart was racing as he backed away and fell hard on his own butt and he kept backing away, his breathing suddenly heavy and he was still as he listened. All of a sudden Itachi had grunted and also started to move as if he knew that someone was looking at him. As if he was about to wake up! All the while Sasuke's heart beat never let out, he felt like he was about to have a heart attack. He had never been scared so shitless.

After a while of trying to calm himself and not hearing anything in Itachi's room and the house seemed to resumed to the eerie quiet it was before. He quietly crawled back to the door; very slowly he peeked back inside. This time he blushed even more as he saw that his brother was on his back and his chest was exposed. '_Damn_' was Sasuke's first thought as he set eyes on it and admired Itachi's well built form. His gaze slowly started to lower passed the belly button following the light trail of hairs that lead to... and then he caught himself.

Sasuke shook his head before he ogled his brother anymore than the guy needed to be ogled, specially in his sleep and with reluctance he closed the door with a soft click and walked down stairs with images of Itachi in his head. He soon just decided to get something to eat, after all there was not much to do and who knows when anyone else would wake up. All he knew was that he could not stop thinking about his brother and couldn't help but long to be in his aniki's arms right now in the moment.

* * *

_Some Time Later_

So, ever since then, wich had been half an hour, there is only one person that has gotten up so far and that was Deidara. Sasuke glared at the frisky blond who just smiled at him brightly and without a care in the world.

"Morning Baby Sasuke, yeah" He said and then sat down next to said boy and pulled Sasuke's plate toward him and began to devour the food. Sasuke just kept glaring. He was not about to tell him that there was more food than just that. "Man that party las' night was off the hook! Yeah though me and Sasi didn't get to include you in at least in the foreplay, yeah" Deidara looked disappointed as he nibble on some rice.

"Oh, no that's alright, I had more fun with Aniki--" Sasuke blurted out without thinking and Deidara grinned, Wrong choice of words. What had happened...that warmth... That was something that he really shouldn't tell and he already regretted saying anything. He was about to leave but Deidara scooted closer and made himself really comfortable sipping from his warm chocolate as a fork with egg was shoved into Sasuke's mouth. He stared wide eyed at Deidara who just kept smiling from ear to ear.

"Spill every detail! Was it good? Yeah. Tell me! Tell me, yeah" Sasuke just blinked a couple of times and then pulled the fork out of his mouth as he gulped down the food. He just rolled his eyes; he guessed it wasn't that bad to say... Not everything... Just enough to sate some of the curiosity from the mannishly girly blond. Deidara started to poke him when he didn't talk and he heaved a breath and started to act happy and bouncy like Deidara as he began to tell the story

"So after you guys ran away shitless because Itachi came with a murderous glare, well, when he got me out he pulled me over to show me that Kakashi and Iruka are a couple and Iruka is having a sex change...

* * *

_**(Continuation Of Party)**_

_"No WAY__" _

_"Disturbing, I know" __Itachi__ said amusement well and alive in his voice and his dark eyes. __Kakashi__ just cleared his throat and __Iruka__ looked away embarrassed as both __Uchiha's__ stared at them one with black innocent eyes filled with disbelief and the other with disgust and plain__ mocking__ amusement. This was very uncomfortable for both __Kakashi__ and __Iruka._

_Especially since they had been arguing before the Uchiha Brother's showed up. _

_"I really think none of you kids should be here either" __Iruka__ said his eyes locking on the adolescent __Sasuke__ and then __to the much older Teen __Itachi. __Sasuke__ and __Itachi__ s__tared at him with even more disbelief, and not just because he was acting like that adult that was like a teacher. Duh, if he was going to have a sex change that comes also with the change in voice...** (Is that even possible?)** And even so. __Sasuke__ and __Itachi__ lived here, they could not just leave because they thought they shouldn't be here._

_They belonged here! _

_Itachi__ shook his head "like I said we live here" _

_"Yeah.__Right.__ And __im__ the god father" __Kakashi__ commented_

_"Really?__ You know I always wondered why you wore that mask over your face..." __Sasuke__ shot back, __Itachi__ gave him __a thumbs__ up and __Sasuke__ grinned proudly. __Kakashi__ fumed at the little brother __bonding__ show__ and he still could not help those images that flashed into his mind, that hot thing that he and __Jiraiya__ had seen. Ah, forget it, he had been stoned and now he was getting a headache. _

_"__Yo__ mama" scoffed __Kakashi_

_"What you say about our mama__" __Itachi__ and __Sasuke__ both snapped at the same time as they sent death glares to the silver haired man. Sure their mother was dead and it was all because of __Itachi__, but still this was their mother and the one that gave birth to them, alive or dead, they still have respect for her. She gave birth to the one that they love.__Kakashi__ grinned under his mask as he thought he found a way to insult them _

_"I said __yo__ mama is so stupid" _

_"Oh you be talking about our mama __homie__, you __ain't__ even know our Mama homes! Besides __yo__ mama is dumb that when you were born she thought you were a football" __Itachi__ snapped his fingers and __Sasuke__ nodded in agreement chuckling._

_Kakashi__ grabbed a drink from one of the passing servants "Yeah__ Well __yo__ mama is so dumb that she thought that she had two __Itachi's__...so there__" he yelled Back._

_"__Yo__ mama is so dumb that she's also fat and rolls down the street just to get to the corner store" __Itachi__ smirked at his little brother's attempt. It was clear __Sasuke__ had had something to drink because he was swaying a bit. _

_Kakashi__ snorted "__Yo__ mama is the fat one__ She even thought that she was pregnant with you cause she thought there was only __Itachi__" __Sasuke__ glared throwing a ball of rice to __Kakashi__ that ended up in __Iruka's__ face instead. __Iruka__ got mad and was about to throw a pie but __Kakashi__ was turning around and plastered his face in it. _

_"Yo, no insulting my otouto! Yo mama is so blind that even her thoughts are blury! What up what up" Itachi fronted and he pulled his Baby brother tightly to his side with a satisfied smirk on his lips as Kakashi started to back away. He heard the '_Damn you_,' from Kakashi but that was alright it was not as if it was going to hurt them. But Iruka was starting to get really frustrated as they grabbed the attention of some guys._

_Kakashi__ who was still pissed at having pie on his face threw his drink only to fall in the floor before it even reached __Itachi. __Sasuke__ somehow managed to get an egg and he threw it to __Iruka__ again who started to huff. __Itachi__ looked down at his little brother and found the mischievous look in his eyes and the smirk in his lips to be so adorable and somehow so...sexy. _

_"That's __It__!" __Iruka__ yelled and ran forward as __Itachi__ moved to side and then as __Iruka__ got back he moved again only to have him come straight to __Kakashi__ who threw him on the floor and __he__ grabbed mud and threw it randomly. __Kakashi__ was about to pick up some mud himself to throw at the __Uchiha's__ when he noticed that they were not there anymore. _

* * *

_"__Aniki__?"__Sasuke__ asked, he wondered why his brother pulled them away from a fight that they could obviously win. __Itachi__ released his hold on __Sasuke__ and turned to his Baby brother with an intent look in his vividly red eyes as he pressed his forhead to Sasuke's. _

_"__Wanna__ dance __Sasuke__?" __Sasuke__ looked at his brother in disbelief. _

_"Are you for __real?__" or maybe he's drunk, __Sasuke__ thought. His brother must be crazy! Since when does he dance anyway? _

_"Yeah, I am" __Itachi__ said pulling his Baby brother to the dance floor. __Sasuke__ smiled and went with it, Chris Brown's Song Wall To Wall was playing and the dance floor was bouncing and bumping. At first __Sasuke__ and __Itachi__ were at arms length until __Itachi__ pulled Sasuke close to his chest and __kissed __Sasuke's__ cheek as he kept him pressed to him tightly. __Sasuke__ blushed. "Want another kiss...__Otouto__..." He whispered into __Sasuke's__ ear licking at his earlobe. _

_Sasuke's__ breath caught. __"Really?__ Or are you just messing" _

_"Come on __Sasuke__ Why must you always question my motives, if I say something and want to do something with you I'll mean them, is that clear" __Sasuke__ nodded. "Good, so...you __wanna__ kiss?" _

_Sasuke__ looked to the side, the feeling of his older brother's body close to his was such an __undescribable__ feeling of warmth and security. _

_"Yes" __Sasuke__ said looking at Itachi in the eyes as he said it trying to sound firm. __Itachi__ smirked and leaned in to fulfill it without a second thought. It was electric. It was an essentiality. __Sasuke__ wrapped his arms around his older brother and pulled __Itachi__ impossibly closer as he felt his brother's hands on caressing his waist and nearly slipping to his butt– _

_— _

**And cut**

_— _

"Wait, what happen next, don't stop, please. Continue, yeah" Deidara was practically at the edge of his seat with earnest and his eyes wide with need to know more, his grip on the edge of the table was a vice one. He was serteinly not sated, he was hungry for more. Sasuke looked down at it and then just shrugged indifferently.

"Nothing, just that kiss" '_a really breath taking one' _Sasuke thought in his mind as he recalled how Itachi's hands had squeezed his butt and pressed his hips to his and then how Itachi's incredible and naughty hands had dug into his short hair as their tongues met with such a crave...no Deidara didn't need to know anymore than what he just heard. The rest was just to personal, was he at that time Itachi's object of true desire or was Itachi just messing cause he was horny?

"At least detail it, yeah" Sasuke glared at Deidara. "We all really want to know how far it went! Yeah"

"No. And who's _we_, you got a mouse on your pocket?"

"No. Aww, come on. Yeah, at least tell me what happened next. Yeah" Sasuke sighed. What more was to happen? That was the highlight of the night.

"We partied like rock-stars, you know, we jumped on the jumper and then we came in, I kinda blocked out after so many hurried event's, but that was 'bout it" Sasuke answered truthfully and dully. Nothing much really happened after that, except for all the hugging and uncontrollable laughing and all the exhausting umping. It was a bunch a fun...

"Sasuke..." Deidara begun that sly look in his eyes that told Sasuke there was trouble ahead and he gulped as he backed up a bit from the blond "have you ever tried the art of seduction? Yeah" Sasuke looked at the blond man blankly, what the hell was the art of seduction?

"No"

"Maybe it's about time... You do love and want your brother...right, yeah" Sasuke was speechless he didn't know what to say to that. Was it really that obvious that he loved his older brother that much? Or was it something else? Maybe that Kiss?

"Yeah. So" Sasuke responded curtly. Deidara just grinned as he rubbed his hands together with a little glint in his eyes.

* * *

_Sometime later that day_

_And __Kisame__ and __Sasori__ came back from dream land. _

What had happened that morning was something Sasuke regretted, listening to Deidara was probably not such a good idea. Cause now here he stood, Uchiha Sasuke in only Baggy sweat pants and part of his boxers showing. He was glaring at the blond and red head who were there deciding that maybe he should wear something else, but Kisame had gone through all his pants as had Deidara and so far those sweats were the best.

Well, Sasuke really didn't know what they meant that those pants were the best. To him they were just pants; he did not understand what the hell they were all needing. Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror and saw nothing special, just himself without a shirt. He turned back to look at the other three guys in the room who stood there 'judging' him.

Deidara was twirling his hand around as if he was trying to figure out what to say, Sasory was standing there just staring and his arms were crossed, he looked ever so focused. Kisame on the other hand was like trying to look for an angle or every angle about Sasuke's appearance. It was really starting to get on Sasuke's nerves and he really wanted to put on his shirt already. Was it him or was the room cold? Sasuke begun to squirm under all their intent gazes and he glared at them. Where they going to say anything anytime soon?

"Well it all really depends on Itachi" Sasori finally said with a simple shrug of his shoulders that had Sasuke's eye twitching. Why should it be any of Itachi's concern! It was not like...wait? Seduction? An art… Was he...were they telling him to seduce his own brother? Sasuke could have laughed. There was no way that a nose snot brat like him could get someone so gorgeous and sexy like Itachi. Impossible!

"This is so stupid" Sasuke muttered leaving his room with the people he thinks are being idiots behind. Like he would ever get that shot. He walked down the stairs and over to the kitchen as he started to search for something fresh on the fridge and was glad to find a ripe and juicy tomato, he needed something to calm down his nerves. He'd just been though some things. And next they were going to teach him moves to use his body. He doubted that they would let him escape the lesson.

* * *

_With Our Beloved Itachi and Sasuke_

Itachi on the other hand had just woken up moment ago as he leisurely walked into the bathroom and took a warm shower to help his shake off the sleep from his heavy body and sore muscles. Then he dressed properly for the middle of the day so that you would never know he slept in almost all day, well it was five o'clock right now, so yeah. Itachi headed down the stairs and into the kitchen but stopped abruptly when he saw Sasuke over at the fridge with nothing on but sweat pants.

His little brother's butt was sticking out as he bend down and he found a grin of pure male appreciation slip on his lips as he saw Sasuke sway his hips a bit. Soon Sasuke had pulled out something and bit into it. Itachi looked at his topless brother and licked his lips, the boy looked delicious and he noticed the red fruit in his mouth that was dripping in the corner of that luscious mouth and down that delicious chin and neck, he found himself craving those lips again...it was all so delectable.

He followed the pinkish liquid down that delicious looking neck he wanted to bite but he was forbidden fruit...Itachi took a deep breath. He had to get a hold of himself before he decided to jump Sasuke on the spot and fuck him in the kitchen counter, and who is other wise known as _his little brother_. It was starting to get hard to not tare up the sheets with that sexy little brother of his. He wanted to see that spiky raven hair more messy...Itachi took in another deep breath and cut the grin on his lips and walked closer to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sasuke took in a sharp breath and quickly turned around and smiled at Itachi around the red tomato that he had in his mouth between his teeth. Sasuke sucked up the juice of it and Itachi felt his cock twitch as Sasuke pulled the tomato out of his mouth so he could speak.

"Hey aniki, finally you're up. I thought that you were probably gonna sleep all day! ...er...I have to go..." he said as he closed the fridge, he should really put on a shirt. He was about to get past his brother when Itachi grabbed his arm and they both felt the sparks as they touched, the electricity pulling them together like a zap. "Nii-san?" Itachi could not keep his eyes of those lips that looked wet and jucy but forced his gaze on Sasuke's eyes.

"Why aren't you properly dressed" Sasuke looked down at himself and then shrugged looking up at Itachi with an adorable pout. Only, Itachi thought, If Sasuke knew how much he wanted to kiss him right now, how hard and how Itachi wanted to see him in his most pure and most raw expression in the throws of passion.

"...eh...I don't know. Guess I forgot…. To, ah, put one in...ah on!." Sasuke pulled away and Itachi watched him rush away his eyes trained on that ass and he was nearly drooling over the fact that Sasuke looked so fucking sexy, his lithe body and that small waist, almost so feminen and voluptuous and yet not...mouth watering and delectable like a sweet candy...

Damn he was getting real hard already...

* * *

**7:30**

* * *

After a while of trying to teach Sasuke how to do some… eh certain things. The other three had become tired of it because Sasuke didn't seem to understand it. It was getting to the point of irritation. Then they tried to make Sasuke watch the best porn around which were Deidara and Sasori making out at first and then touching and then getting buck wild. It had to be stopped when Itachi banged on the door and demanded to know what the hell was going on and why the door was locked. 

It was not fun trying to explain to Itachi what was going so they sent Kisame to feed him a full lie that Itachi had not taken to. But they had to quit it. Itachi was way to suspicious especially when last time he walked in on it and Kisame grabbed Sasuke and threw him to Itachi. They had all watched in amusement as Sasuke straddle Itachi and both Uchiha's seemed to be blushing furiously.

Sasuke had pecked his brother's lips and said something before standing up and running out of the room horrified. Itachi had been left stunned there on the floor but soon had stood up to chase after his little brother and Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori decided to enter the fun. Itachi had chased Sasuke though the maze of the second floor before Kisame got a hold of Sasuke.

They had lost Itachi for a while as they went to the downstairs room and Sasuke had said that he had enough and the boy started to throw a tantrum. Kisame had a fit and he threw Sasuke out of the room and Sasuke was about to leave but the blond and red head rushed out of the room to get him back. Itachi on the other hand caught up and was pissed off that they wouldn't let him near his precious little brother. So he was knocked out and Sasuke had gotten mad and went on avenger mode saying that they killed his precious Aniki and that's when they all started to run away from Sasuke.

There was no Mercy.

They had all been kicked and beat, but soon Itachi had come around and he came into murderer mode. But after that the scene was all missing. Itachi had been in the kitchen so far tending to his injured head as everyone else came down from their little event and Sasori challenged the little Sasuke avenger.

So now Sasuke was locked in a dance battle with Sasori and they were dancing to the song KissKiss by Chris brown. So far it was Sasuke's Turn and Itachi just so happened to walk in when it was his brother's turn to serve the dance. (I suggest you see the Video, Sasuke does the dance with the whole group when they enter the Gym.) I can't describe this one...

Itachi just stared with disbelief and more on he was hard as fuck, really hard, lately his body had responded more and more to Sasuke's body. Must have been that damn kiss from the night before at the party and now it was Sasori's turn and he wiggled and then did the worm, he stood perfectly and then did like the pop heart thing like someone pulling his shirt forward and then he stomped and spun around and then threw it back to Sasuke.

"OW!" Deidara and Kisame said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and then he dropped to the floor on the side with his left hand supporting him and kicked up to the side, then he gave a twist of his body making Itachi nearly jump. Sasuke then did three back flips and spun and then clapped his hands at Sasori's face. Sasori decided to continue as he popped dropped and locked it but it came to a crushing end when Deidara decided to pounced on him. "Enough!" Deidara yelled "you guys are driving me nuts! No one is going to win so there yeah!" and crushed his lips to Sasori to lessen his anger.

"Heh, that means you lose Sasori" Sasuke stated.

"Deidara!" Sasori yelled as he briefly broke the kiss. "You" Deidara pressed his lips harder to Sasori's "are gonna pay!" Sasori managed and then returned the brutal kiss. Deidara smirked as he gladly let Sasory into his mouth.

And so on most of the night went like that. They had even gotten Itachi to challenge Kisame who was the only one that could not move good and they even after Kisame lost they got Sasuke and Itachi to compete between one another and that was not good. Both boys knew that it was not the room that all of a sudden had gotten so unbearably hot, it was their blood boiling and their bodies crying with need for the other's body.

The dance was hot and Itachi could not keep his eyes off his brother and vise versa for Sasuke. Finally they had pulled the two Uchiha's off of the game and separate them. Deidara had taken Sasuke to the kitchen were he got a drink of water.

"Good job" Deidara beamed at him and then he left the room yelling "YoHoo! Sasori Baby what's going to be my punishment for being so naughty?"

Sasuke could not keep up or stay up any longer. It had been a long day, and he could not stop thinking about Itachi in those erotic ways, and he was also partly tired. Most part he knew that he was Horny as hell! So he soon came to the conclusion that it was time to go to bed.

* * *

Once in his fresh room, where the air seemed less strangling Sasuke briskly walked over to his bathroom as he let out a heavy sigh and changed his sweaty clothes and did all possible to sooth out his erection. Problem was that he really had no knowledge on how to do it or know exactly what it is the thing you do so that you jack off. 

Touching himself soothed him a bit. But it also scared him to know what the thing leaking out of his cock was. Was it good or a bad thing? He still had not taken that class of sex Ed. Because of Itachi taking him away…. But as soon as he got tired of playing with himself he tucked himself back into his fresh pants and then slipped on a shirt as he went to brush his teeth. Soon he left the bathroom and went to bed with a sigh, but he was wide awake and he was acutely aware of his throbbing body... Mainly that part that the male body had…

That was not good...

Not to mention the vivid and erotic pictures of Itachi in his mind, that seen to bother his body and make it impossibly hotter and harder.

* * *

"You look bad Itachi" Itachi rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever" he said and walked into his room as his friends exchanged looks. Bad didn't even cover the ire he felt at this point. Not to mention that he was horny as fuck and was very highly aware of his brother sleeping on the room next to his. Nothing would stop him form barging in and taking what is rightfully hiw...

"So, what do you think, yeah?" aked Deidara to the other two as soon as Itachi is gone.

"I should say that one of them has to crack soon..." Sasori responded as he yawned and then wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist and the blond just giggled as he snuggled up to his fiancee's chest.

"Yeah, here's hoping" Kisame said as he brought out his cell phone pressing the re-dial button as he walked over to his room, no doubt calling his boyfriend and the blond and redhead gave him a look. "Calling my man...sheesh" Kisame huffed and walked in shutting his door "the sneaking in the window is so romantic you know" Daidara and Sasori just shrugged.

"You wanna..."

"Yes, yeah." with that the blond and red-head rushed to their own bedroom ready to get entangled into each other. There was not time in wasting as they pulled their clothes off as fast as they could before falling onto the bed and not once breaking the hot passionate kiss.

* * *

_Some Very Long Minutes Later_

Itachi sighed, Sasuke really drove him over the edge crazy now, he was done with holding back, he needed to have Sasuke NOW. He needed him so badly! So that is why as soon as he heard the other's gone he got out of his room and went on to Sasuke's . He stood by the door, the only obstacle that kept him from the thing he craved.

The hall was not as quiet as it should have been. Sasori had Deidara screaming his name already and judging by the laughter coming from Kisame's room. The man was having phone sex with his boyfriend. Itachi sighed, closed his eyes and pressed his ear to his Sasuke's room to try and hear if the boy was still awake. Fortunately he still was, he could hear some rastling inside.

Slowly he brought his hand to the cold metal of the door knob and twists it slowly as he opens it carefully and quietly Itachi slipped inside closing the door lightly behind him and paused at the soft click as he sets sight to the bed were Sasuke is obviously tossing and turning, he gently slipped into the bed settling his weight and crawled near Sasuke when...

"ANIKI!!"

Sasuke was about to learn what it would be like to be the Object of Itachi's desires.

* * *

_Hand brush_

_From a touch, my emotions __errupt_

_Realize that I'm stuck, trapped inside of his seduction_

_Losing my mind, each and every time, he's around, ooh yea_

_Tell Scotty beam me up, am I in another world_

_Oh Miss Lady Luck, I done met the perfect boy_

_So could this be true __lovin__' that I found, ooh yea__—__**By: Lloyd (changed the She's to he's)**_

* * *

**Warning: **Lemon next chapter, nothing but that hot brother love!

Yall Know you want it, so

If you want it, Review! Cause I know yall want it.. And I'll get back to you as soon as i can….


	15. Dick Fellate Smack

How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?

**Tittle** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated**: M [just in case Might be lime or full lemons And coarse language/actions

**Pairings**[ ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi, Incest, BrotherxBrother Uchihacest. LEMON -- You've been warned.

**Summary**: At eight years old, Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

**:Thank You's:**

**Sasori'sDeiDei-chan**

**Shimaki-33**

**BloodyUchihaPast(**You sure do)

**ita1**

**CrystalSlashlover **(Don't worry, no need to. I kept my promise here it is!)

**iloveme5895**

**Kikyo Uchiha**

**shadowX101**

**The Yaoi Pimpette (Im glad you like it!)**

**Angel Girl Julia**

**Dragon77**

**mio 4ever**

The Lemon! Calm down and relax yo nerves this is the first time I write this kinda thing so I don't expect it to be perfect and besides im a girl...how the hell am I suppose to know what gays do to fuck each other?– Just please enjoy.

**Chapter:** XV

**Raven Locks **

**Dick Fellate Smack **

_"ANIKI__ Yes, faster, please, oh yes __Itachi__" _

_"__Augh..__Sasuke__" Yep, you guessed it __Itachi__ had had enough, and he needed his little brother now.__ So this is how they both ended up fucking __themself__ senseless..._

* * *

_In Sasuke's Room_

Itachi had opened the door to the room of the thing he desired the most, and judging by the way the boy had just tossed and turn with frustration, he was not sleeping – more he is having problems doing so...so Itachi decided that he would help his little brother get a proper nights sleep as he slowly made his way over to the bed settling his weight in it he crawled into it slowly making his way toward Sasuke on the huge bed and when Sasuke felt him, the younger boy jumped in pure surprise calling for him.

"ANIKI!!" Sasuke hissed without thinking all he knew was that some one had just crawled into his bed without his permission and him noticing at all that someone was in his room. He was going to shout again and start to thrash, kick and punch at who ever it was when a familiar hand brushed at his forehead and some of his raven locks and that smooth deep voice froze him on the spot as he stared at the shadow in his bed with large eyes and his breathing heavy as his heart took on a triple beat. '_This has to be a dream' _was the only thought Sasuke could make coherent suddenly Itachi's nearness had his body in high alert and he wanted to press himself to Itachi's body and oh so many other things, but…..

"Calm down otouto. It's just me" Itachi said in an annoyed tone. Sasuke on the other hand still could not believe it, Itachi couldn't be here! No way no how, it had to be a dream Sasuke was just thinking of him in a very naughty way. Really vivid naughty images of him! Just before Itachi could properly reach for Sasuke and pull him tightly to him, Sasuke scooted away and jumped off the bed as he made a mad dash to the bathroom. What if his aniki noticed his hard on? There was no way he was about to allow Itachi to reach out for him. Itachi on the other hand was really mad at Sasuke for leaving all of a sudden. Mad, not angry. Frustrated, extremely horny... see difference...

"Sasuke get back here" Itachi snapped as he immideatly leaped out of the bed and grabbed the bathroom door just in time before it fully closed. "What are you scared of little brother? We've slept in the same bed before. Im not going to hurt you, you can trust me" Itachi was the one feeling fear at this moment as he was struggling to keep the one heavy door open and Sasuke was struggling to close it. '_Did he notice...does he know...is he avoiding me...does he hate me for it...no__ At least I must knock some sense into him...'_were all the panic thoughts of Itachi.

He is human, we all have the fear of rejection.

"Aniki, I need to use the bathroom" it was a lie but part of Sasuke wanted to laugh, would his brother watch him pee if he really had to go, he shook his head of those thoughts. Itachi on the other side sighed and just stood pulling at the door with all his strength. Itachi was so much stronger compare to Sasuke that Sasuke was practically already panting from trying to close the heavy door leaning with his back to it. His erection forgotten, since it seemed to have left with the protest of his body when he knew he was running away and that he must look like a complete idiot... wait, what was it that he running away from? _'__Aniki__, what if he hates me for loving him more than a brother?' _Did Itachi know? Nah, considering the fact that he was trying to get to him there was a possibility he did not. Man the wrongs and rights are so stupid why life can't just be lived your own way!

"Sasuke?" Sasuke stopped pushing on the door and stood his ground, his weight leaning on to the door. "Are you scared because ... I want you in some incest sinful way...? More than a brother..? you know…?" Sasuke stopped pushing at the door blinking a few times staring off blankly and slowly leaned away from the door allowing Itachi to open the door and come into the bathroom. Itachi looked down at his little brother as he searched his dark innocent eyes, but there was nothing but confusion. _'What do I do now!?'_Itachi thought desperately as he almost fidgeted under Sasuke's questioning gaze. At least the boy was not yelling at him or telling him that he was disgusting or giving him some sort of shit like that.

"Incest sinful way?" Sasuke echoed in a low voice after a while and that made Itachi perk up. "What do you mean aniki?" Sasuke was looking at him so innocently and Itachi could tell his little brother was really confused. Thoroughly, _'__M__an__ do I have to really explain this to him! Why can't he just know'_ Well Itachi had had enough of hiding these feeling that just want to burst out, but what better way to explain it than having to tell him and explain there things. Than an idea popped into his mind, Actions! Everyone knows that actions speack better than words. A small smirk spread on his lips as he gazed at Sasuke with lust as he slowly neared him and leved his face with the younger boy.

"..Let me show you..." he slowly whispered to Sasuke with half lidded eyes and brough his hand up gently cupping Sasuke's cheek with his index finger softly sliding down to the boy's chin to make him look at him directly up in the eyes since the boy looked nervous and trying to look away. Sasuke oblidged and stared dumfounded at his softly smiling aniki and the soft look in his eyes. Just then he felt also Itachi's soft yet very firm lips on his own light and tender yet it was like a burst of electricity shot through him head to toe and made him respond to Itachi's kiss and he had not realized that he was leaning in to have Itachi brush more teasing kisses, all he knew was the need was more than the last time they had kissed.Nothing ever felt so amazing stealing from him his breath.

Itachi was unsure, but the feeling of Sasuke's respoding lips reassured him that this is what he wants to do, what he needs to do. When his little brother kissed back it was like some feeling grew bigger in him and he wanted more of it, craved it more badly since that day. His hand slided to his Sasuke's soft neck to his shoulder and down Sasuke's arm as his tongue came out to trace Sasuke's bottom lip and his other hand came to Sasuke's other cheek and he traced, soon Sasuke without thinking of it gave what his brother wanted and opened his mouth for him, Itachi's tongue came in immediately and explored his brother warm mouth with greed needing that taste.

Sweet as candy, he found Sasuke so sweet. His sweet Sasuke. It was an addiction, a drug that was named Sasuke. As for Sasuke a drug named Itachi and it was deadly. Sasuke's arms came up to wrap around Itachis's neck as Itachi's hand finally reached Sasuke's waist and pressed him close and his right leg came in-between Sasuke's legs as he parted them. The kiss being so gentle and unsure at first was beginning to get passionate and a bit desperate as Sasuke pulled Itachi's head to kiss him deeper. Itachi pulled his little brother closer to his body with his other hand and then drove it into Sasuke's silky raven hair and pressed his lips harder as their tongues lashed at each other, all Itachi knew now was that he needed to feel Sasuke's warm body next to his, pressed up to him

"…Sasuke," Itachi whispered in a shaky husky voice as he reluctantly pulled away from the kiss breathless. "Do… do you want this" Sasuke pulled back opening his closed eyes to look up at his brother. He didn't know what his brother meant, he didn't know what was going on, he didn't get it. But his body had a mind of its own and wanted this. Nothing else mattered other than it felt right and he felt safe.

"I only want you aniki...but..." Itachi smiled at his little brother's respond and immideatly latched himself to Sasuke's neck and begun to suck on it, that luscious neck that released Sasuke used to release such rotic sounds. "Do you...really want me..?" Sasuke managed to moan out and Itachi paused and then licked at that perfect neck and up to his earlobe to the side of Sasuke's face.

"I wouldn't be kissing you if I didn't" he brushed his lips to Sasuke's left eye and then the right his hands caressing Sasuke's lower back. Sasuke's hands rested at his arms and soon his started to nuzzle his little brother's forehead and moving the bangs aside. "why are you still questioning my motives I thought I made it clear to you, if I say something and want to do something with you I'll mean them, is that still not clear enough?"

"It's just that….your … Still, your my brother..." Sasuke breathed out as he closed his eyes and enjoyed his brother's sweet touches as he leaned into them wanting more of them.

"Who cares, were in Akatsuki, no one can tell us what to do...not society and 'em" Itachi continued caressing his little brother. Sasuke was something different, like no one he had had before. His little brother was driving him crazy with this insane desperate need of release. Sex was never a need, but a means. Now, with Sasuke, it was a need, a great one and he needed to be buried in his little brother tight heat. Not to mention that Sasuke was so soft, Itachi leaned in to breathe in Sasuke's scent on as he buried his nose into his short raven locks and found that he loved the soft unique scent that was all and purely Sasuke. His baby brother smelled delicious, and heck! When has he not smelled in such a delectable way?

Itachi started to back up pulling his brother with him and sat himself on the toilet lid and brought his little brother close to him again "Sasuke, can we, ... do you wanna... you know" Itachi asked unsure of his little brother might want to do this right now, he is just thirteen. Sasuke looked down at his older brother with a bit startled as he watched the way Itachi's fingers itched to pull his pants off. He set his hands on each of Itachi's shoulders and Itachi looked up at his little brother. _'He can't mean that….can he?' _

"Have sex?" asked Sasuke with a grin as he oblidged Itachi's wishes and sat down on his lap his legs wrapping lightly around Itachi's waist as he made himself comfortable. It felt just so right and so good to be this close and interwined to his older brother, very close. In an intimate way... it was wrong to the whole world but this felt so right them. Sasuke never thought it could be possible and skeptical about it, but none of that mattered now. All that mattered was this moment here, them together, in each others arms.

"Or making love, whatever you chose to call it.." Itachi said as he started to pulled and tug at his little brother's shirt and finally was able to take it off. Sasuke's body was so perfect, skin so white must be impossible. Itachi ran a finger from the line that Started at Sasuke's chest down to his navel and rim of Sasuke's sweat pants. Sasuke's skin was practicably baby soft, really baby soft under his fingers. He's never felt skin like this before, soft, warm, tempting, inviting, addicting..._'can we add delicious to the list…' _

"Dick fellate smack?" Sasuke said all of a sudden startling Itachi of his ogling as he looked up and Sasuke leaned in and traced Itachi's lips with his finger tip after all Itachi did say to call it whatever...

"Dirty little boy" Itachi responded as he grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled him to capture his little brother lips as he swallowed Sasuke's laugh. This was heaven, to have his little brother like this. Just then Sasuke's hands played with his hair and took off the band that held his long silky raven hair in a pony tail. Sasuke soon started to run his fingers in through his long soft traces of raven hair that made Itachi moan out. He didn't mind those soft hands touching his hair but his body was also screaming touch me! Touch ALL of me! It was crazy, crazy! So fucking Good deliciously Crazy and utterly insane.

Sasuke chuckled as his brother moaned out incoherent things into his mouth, but caught the 'touch me' in between some words and then begun to tug on his brothers shirt as their tongues came out to play. He soon was pulling Itachi's shirt over his head for it to come off they had to pull away and then Sasuke threw it somewhere as he leaned in to suck on his brother's neck leaving his own makings there. This is after all HIS aniki and only his. Anyone else touches him, and they will suffer a death Okay, so right now Sasuke was feeling possessive.

"Sasuke" Itachi hissed out in pleasure when his little pushed down on his hips and their evident

Erections rubbed at each other but the clothing had to go. Itachi wanted to feel it without the interference of his jeans or Sasuke's sweats. So he gently pushed Sasuke off his lap and all Sasuke could do was watch his brother in a daze as Itachi pulled down both his sweats and boxers down his legs to his's ankles. Itachi smirked as he was now leaving the rest of his sexy brother naked standing there before him and panting lightly. He brought his arms around Sasuke's small waist and pulled Sasuke close as he leaned in to kiss Sasuke's belly button and then the tip of Sasuke's erection his tongue flicking at the pre-cum.

Sasuke hissed out in pleasure as a hot blush crossed his cheeks and his stomach was all a flutter, this was so freaking good. Itachi looked up at his brother's face and smirked at how beautiful he looked when he was being gently pleasured… what will happen if he gave him more pleasure. Itachi just had to know so he took his little brother in all the way of his mouth and deep throated him making Sasuke cry out in unsuspeceted pleasure and almost fall backward, but Itachi held him by the waist preventing it and pulled him closer making Sasuke step off of his pants and spread his legs to straddle him standing and then Itachi sucked him at his head, hard before sucking him fully.

"A-Aniki!" Sasuke moaned his hands tightly clutched at his older brother's shoulders as he tried not to fall back, while he arched his back Itachi's looked up again to see his little brother's lethal body stretching and writhing his eyes closed tight a brighter blush on his cheeks and the pleasure was there. He smiled and then brought his hand to his brother's thigh sliding it all the way in and around until he touched his little brother entrance hole making him jump, whimper, buck, squirm deliciously and cry out louder than before. The sound of Sasuke's cries becoming music to his ears.

It was too much, it was so umbearable as Sasuke felt a fantic need to release as his body tensed up in Itachi's arms and moved with more urgency. Itachi all of a sudden seemed to pick up pace on the blowjob he was gining him and all Sasuke knew was that he was about to explode "ITACHI!" he cried out as his hands grip tightened on Itachi's shoulder and he cummed in Itachi's hot mouth. Itachi on the other hand swallowed greedily enjoying the taste of Sasuke, the boy really was sweet. Whe n he was finished Itachi looked up to his panting little brother who was blushing so much at what just happened.

"You sound so sexy otouto," Itachi chuckled out as he stood up before his little brother and kissed him on the lips, Sasuke sighed trying to regain his sanitu as his hands went to work on his brothers jeans, he un-buttoned and un-zipped them easily, he is a guy and he's always un-done his own jeans. He then pushed them down his brother's hips and legs as broke the kiss to look at his Itachi's size.

"What are you thinking?" Itachi breathed into Sasuke's ear as he licked his lobe and started to kiss down the side, his little brother rested his forehead to his chest and has now been staring at him for half a minute.

"Umm, you're...big" Sasuke said, his mouth thoroughly dry. Was he going to be that big too when he got older? Cause he's still thirteen and still growing. "I like it" Sasuke added as he got closer to his aniki and hugged him. Itachi smiled, pleased, and then started to back them backwards to the huge tub. Sasuke looked over Itachi's shoulder when he heard the sound of rushing water; the bath was being filled up as Itachi closed the hole in the tub. Sasuke on the other hand was touching Itachis's broad shoulders and smooth flat well-built chest his attention caught up as the tub filled. As soon as Itachi deemed the tub to be filled at reasonable height, he stopped the water.

"Lay down on the water Otouto" Sasuke obliged to his brother's request and got in the tub and lay down on the lukewarm water that barely reached his ears. He scooted backwards to get to the slanted side of the tub to support his head and it wouldn't be in the water. As soon as Sasuke was settled in he looked up at Itachi expectantly to see him looking at him like a predator looks at his prey and then he watched Itachi climb into the tub and damn that body of his! Itachi was really sexy and it was not before long that Itachi straddled him. Besides the tub was big enough, it was huge to be exact. Itachi leaned in and captured Sasuke's lips in a brutal kiss.

Sasuke's arms went around his brother's neck as he pulled him more close to him as the trickling of water became nothing but a distant sound as their breathing became heavy, Itachi leaned in to lick his brother's jaw line and then from chin to Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke just looked down at his brother's hard chest as his hands roamed it with loving touches and felt his brother's hands on his waist going then down his hips and back up making Sasuke get aroused once more.

Itachi buried his face into the crook of his little brother's neck and in hailed deeply, the sweet scent of his brother that he was starting to get addicted to. It was a hard thing to describe how deliciously good and perfect Sasuke smelled as he caressed that Baby soft flesh of his. Sasuke soon moaned out as his brother sucked his neck hard and then bit down to leave a mark there with Itachi't teeth perfectly imprinted into his pale flesh. All that was in Itachi's was a possessive **"Mine" **that just echoed thorugh him and drove all his actions on taking Sasuke fully.

Sasuke let out a shaky breath and his hands started to roam down from Itachi's perfect chest down all the way until he reached his brother's erection that made Itachi hiss out in pleasure and nibble harder on Sasuke's delicious flesh. The length and texture of Itachi's cock was amasing but sooner than Sasuke would have liked Itachi pulled away from his touch but didn't complain when Itachi crushed his lips to his. Itachi soon sunk his teeth to Sasuke's plump lover lip and tugged at it, Sasuke moaned out opening his mouth wide for Itachi's exploring pleasure.

"Tell me what you want Otouto" Itachi breathed on Sasuke's parted lips and Sasuke moaned, Itachi's voice was so sexy and commanding, yet the sensations of his brother on top f him made it really hard to think. The water at the side splashed lightly here and there with their movements and the little drip drip that sounded with their heavy panting, made the scene so steamy. Made it so hard to pull away for Sasuke or to know what to say so he just said the one thought that seemed to be vividly clear in his mind or the only one he could coherently moan out.

"..Iwant you…Aniki, I need you in Me." panted Sasuke though he was not sure, but yeah, that sounded about the right thing to ask or demand from Itachi at this point. Itachi sighed, he was so desperate, and it was such a frantic need to just be in his little brother's tight heat. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Sasuke and shoved a finger into Sasuke's tight virgin hole, Sasuke gasped and his legs immediately parted for his older brother and his hips bucked invitingly and willingly. Itachi leaned up to be in between Sasuke's legs. Sasuke gasped, panted, and squirmed so sexy like that Itachi couldn't get enough. No never get enough.

He looked a bit high and pulled his finger out of Sasuke as he reached up without standing to get the conditioner very quickly, Sasuke on the other hand stared at his hot Aniki as he layed there panting his legs spread wide like a whore his hands tight fists at his sides as Itachi stretched before him, the sight was so magnificent. "Hope you don't mind using the hair conditioner baby bro" Itachi said with a smirk as he spread some to two of his fingers.

"So long as you fuck the shit out of me, I don't care" Sasuke hissed pulling his brother back down for a kiss, Itachi laughed and shoved both fingers at the same time inside Sasuke, it was a tight hole but the conditioner soon made it easy to slide them in and out with ease as it slicked out his little brother. Sasuke moaned when Itachi hit the g-spot and he arched forward. Itachi did the scissoring motion and rolled his fingers to the side and then shoved in the third. Sasuke gasped into Itachi's hot mouth as Itachi felt his dick twitch in need.

Itachi had enough, he pulled out his fingers and then he braced his hands at the side of his little brother's head as he lifted up and then Sasuke wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist as he he was bent and felt the tip of Itachi's cock press at his entrance. Both Uchiha's looked up to each other's eyes as their breath got knocked out of them and Itachi pushed into his brother's entrance in a full one thrust to the hilt, he thought a quick inflicting of pain would be better than a slow one. "Ahh, aniki!" Sasuke yelled trying to throw his head back as Itachi had hit the sweet spot on his way in since the way Itachi filled him it was so thoroughly. Itachi on the other hand took advantage in devouring his Baby brother's exposed neck.

Sasuke panted trying to focus on the sensation of his brother kissing, biting, and licking his neck while he marked it. He panted; it was not only pleasurable it also hurt like hell! But soon the pain was subsiding pleasure over took him. He bucked his hip up and down ti'll Itachi pulled back half way and then back in hitting on the spot that made him feel so good. "Itachi,…. more" He managed out as he shut his eyes tight his arms going around his brother's neck and his legs tightning around Itachi's hips.

Itachi loved the sight he had of his little brother with his tightly shut eyes and that bright pink blush across his pale cheeks and the look of the purest pleasure and bliss as he pumped himself in and out of his ass. It made his do as his little brother begged of him and he kept hitting the spot each time harder and faster than the last. He then grasped his little brother's erection and pumped him. It was about almost time.

"ANIKI! Yes, faster, please, oh yes Itachi!" Sasuke screamed out frantically as Itachi picked up the pace and thrust in deep. The water around them swayed and swished as they moved on it some of it manage to jump up and spill on the floor. The sounds of Sasuke's moans and the sound of Itachi pumping in and out and the water moving with them filled the bathroom.

"Augh, Sasuke" Itachi held Sasuke closer. Sasuke had never felt something as wonderful in his life as this. He arched off the tub pulling closer to his brother until he found Itachi's lips and their tongues clashed with each other for dominance and to copy the dance that was happening down below that was also becoming more urgent. Neither of them wanted this perfect union of being one to ever end.

But like always all good things must eventually come to a shuddering end, because they soon came, Itachi exploding hard withing his little brother and he cried out Sasuke's name as he rode out his orgasm wit his eyes tightly shot and Sasuke outside hitting his brother's chest as he to cummed. Both of them had cum so hard screaming out each other's names at the passions peak. As soon as Itachi finished ridding out his orgasm was still pounding into his little brother's tight ass till he collapsed on top him. Sasuke heaved out a breath as he embraced his brother tightly to him as he felt the bliss and pleasure hum from his body but was surprised that Itachi was trembling.

"Aniki, ...your ..trembling" Sasuke panted out and Itachi sighed as started to come down from his high he also noticed that he was not the only one.

"So are you..Baby...bro..." Sasuke smiled still hugging his brother close to him as their shuddering bodies worked off the aftermath of bliss. They stayed there holding each other but the water was

Starting to get cold and it was murky with the remains of their very first love making. As soon as Itachi was calmer when he lifted himself up and looked down at his Baby brother. The drip drops sounds of the water echoing throughout the bathroom.

"Tired little brother?" Sasuke scoffed though he was still slightly panting, all because his breath caught when he saw Itachi's dark eyes.

"Feh, you wish," Sasuke said wrapping his arms and legs around his brother. Itachi chuckled.

"Let's go to the bedroom..." Sasuke nodded and Itachi lifted his Baby brother up, fist they let the water go. They both watched as it swirled down the drained and then Itachi rinsed himself and Sasuke before heading to the into Sasuke's bedroom, the door was still open there and Itachi shut the bathroom door as he followed close behind Sasuke picking him up in his arms...

* * *

I can't believe I wrote that! 

The thing is, it's not over! Cheah! So

For the next one, simply Review and I should get back in around a week...

Hopefully...I got school finals, so wish me luck on the test! if I pass More ItaSasu Lemony goodness! SasoDei Goodness added at top!

Oh shit! Got to go, my mom's pissed with my grades im not suppose to be here! bye.

—


	16. The Things We Do Are Just Between Us

**How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?**

**Tittle** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated**: M [just in case Might be lime or full lemons And coarse language/actions

**Pairings**[ ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi, Incest, BrotherxBrother Uchihacest.

**Summary**:, Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

Chapter: XVI

**2nd Warning:** Both ItaSasu Lemon and SasoDei Lime! G-ster! 

**() Thank You's (¦-/)**

**Sora Keyblader **You yhink Im good? wow. Thanks!

**CrystalSlashlover**

**moi 4ever**

**Classical-Shit**

**Kikyo Uchiha**

**Angel Girl Julia**

**Divinely Insane**

**Luna**

**ShadowX101**

**iloveme5895**

**Sasori'sDeiDei-chan**

Sorry for making you wait so long!! Well, Thank you all for Reviewing Much Thanks!. My finals didn't go so good, I failed my math one and math is so my worst subject! I hate it. But I'm Finally here with the Up-date, please Enjoy. 

**ワタリガラスは締まる**

**Raven Locks **

The Things We Do, Are Just Between Me And You

_"Let's go to the bedroom..." Sasuke nodded and Itachi lifted his Baby brother up, first they let the water go. They both watched as ot swirled down the drain and then Itachi rinsed himself and Sasuke before heading into Sasuke's bedroom, the door was still open there and Itachi shut the bathroom door as he followed close behind Sasuke picking him up in his arms..._

* * *

Itachi threw his little brother onto the black sheeted bed discarding their towels to the floor and looked down at him with lust and desire in his eyes most of all love. There he lay panting and naked before him and already erect as himself. Itachi sure couldn't help himself when it was his Beautiful otouto looking at him with need and a blush across his pale cheeks. Sasuke's pale skin glowing with the moons light looking like he was more of an illusion then real. 

Itachi came on top of Sasuke and straddled him and then lean down to kiss his little brother on the lips with a soft and yet intense kiss that left in the lingering feel of the love that they shared. In the bathtub it had all been rushed, but a huge part of him wanted to savor his brother. He wanted, needed more of his little brother. Once was not enough for how long he had been craving the forbidden fruit that was his younger brother.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around his brother's neck, he was already breathless and the room seemed to get hot in all, the movements of his big brother all sensual. Every touch, every stroke, soft, delicious and endearing. Sasuke hissed out when all of a sudden his brother grasped his penis and started to massage his balls first before touching his staff and his hips on their own bucked up to offer his brother more.

"...Aniki..." he moaned out arching his back and Itachi just stared at how sexy his little brother looked when he stretched out like that only so he can touch him more. His little brother's body just seemed to offer more and more to him, to come alive at his touch. Sasuke's eyes were shut tight as he begged for more. Itachi licked his jaw line and up his cheek to his left eyes and kissed his forehead wrapping his arm around his little brother and pulling him more to him. Closer, that's what he yearned for. To feel him closer and tightly pressed to him and no one else.

Sasuke gasped when his brother picked up the pace, all of a sudden Itachi was kissing him again and asking him for entrance. He let his brother in and soon he had his brother's tongue in his mouth and Itachi was pushing on his upper torso, dipping his head deeper into the pillow as he touched him more and more, the harder it also got to breathe.

"Aniki...I'm going to" Itachi smiled against his little brother's lips and stopped pumping the boy. Sasuke whimpered when all contact with his brother left him and he was about to sit up and ask wazz-up when all of a sudden his manhood was taken into the hot mouth of his older brother and he threw his head back and the pleasure of it. "Aniki!" he yelled as he squirmed and writhed, he was not about to last much longer. Itachi sucked harder and Sasuke exploded as his cried out and he came in his brother's mouth hard. Itachi just swallowed greedily, his little brother did really taste good, not to mention that scream that filled the room was so hot and arousing that he growl in response with possessiveness. This was all his.

Itachi looked down at the boy who was panting with the aftermath of his orgasm. Sasuke soon had enough sanity to look over at his brother and sigh. Itachi leaned in and traced his little brother's lips with his tongue. "Have you had enough Sasuke?" he asked in a heavy husky voice. Sasuke just scoffed, though he knew that Itachi was just teasing him.

"No" he said and leaned on up to reach Itachi's neck and start kissing and sucking on him. Itachi kissed Sasuke's forehead moving his little brother's wet bangs to the side with his nose, his hands sliding down the boys sides, Sasuke's hands mimicked him but instead of his hands going to his butt like Itachi's his went back up to tease Itachi's nipples, with one hand sliding down he touched his brother's erection and started to pump him, Itachi made a noise of a suppressed gasp and then he was slightly panting, his body begging for more of what his little brother had to offer much more than just this.

Itachi was not about to just release himself like that, he grabbed the lubricant while Sasuke was distracted coaxing him on his knees and as Sasuke leaned in to lick the tip of his erection he put some lubricant in his two first fingers and then shoved them into his brother's anus, Sasuke screamed and bucked forward in surprise, he was certainly not expecting that. But that was what Itachi was hoping. "Not ready Otouto?"

Sasuke looked up at his brother, as soon as his brother's fingers entered him his body pushed forward on its own and his hands release Itachi and he fell back as all he could do was just grasp Itachi's shoulders. Sasuke wiggled a bit "I'm ready you know, but you could have at least warned me before just shoving fingers up there"

"But if I did I wouldn't have seen your shocked face, adorable" Sasuke was about to retort back about something with sadistic older brother's but Itachi stopped him by kissing him. Only then and there did Sasuke forget what the hell he was angry about and his passion flared over as his arms went around his older brother's neck tightly pulling him more down as their tongues met.

Itachi pulled his fingers away, besides his little brother was already stretched out enough and he already needed to be in him. Itachi looked down at Sasuke, their eyes meeting and love shining in their dark eyes. Itachi brought up his hand to his brothers cheek, touching it lovingly, Sasuke's breath had already caught and Itachi spread his thighs and Sasuke wrapped his legs around his brother's waist. Once again, Itachi penetrated Sasuke to the deepest end and Sasuke clutched on to his brother for dear life.

"Ready?"

"What do you think–Aaah "Sasuke finished with a moan since Itachi pulled out and accurately hit the spot.

"I'm taking that as a yes" Itachi murmured as he leaned back down to kiss his brother and shove his tongue in so his tongue can mimic what was happening down below. Soon Sasuke started to move along with his brother and meet his brother's thrusts. Itachi's hand slid down over his little brother's flat chest to his cock and started to pump him also in time with their movements. It was all a pure sensual dance between them.

It was a high of desperation as they moved faster and faster and Itachi pounded that hot ass relentlessly. He wanted to make his younger brother to scream and Sasuke did not disappoint as he yelled out Itachi's name in appreciation and begging for more, to hit it harder and faster. Soon they could feel that they were not only wet because of the previous water but because they were sweating with their passion as they clung to each other till the end.

Itachi's thrusting got more urgent and his body tense with what was going to come, Sasuke's body tensed up too as his muscles tightened around his brother and knew they were coming.

"ITACHI!"

Still, like always all good things must come to and end, Sasuke released all over them and Itachi in his little brother, Itachi collapsed soon panting. "I love you Otouto" he whispered into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke smiled hugging his brother tight.

"I love you too aniki" Sasuke answered back. After a while, Sasuke had fallen asleep, Itachi pulled himself off his little brother and then looked down to where they were still connected and got hard

Just at the sight of it. He pulled out of his little brother and then pulled the covers over them and pulled Sasuke closer to him as he soon fell asleep as well.

Just having Sasuke really this close brought warmth to his heart, a feeling that he had finally found the high time of his day. That one thing that made him forget all his worries and all his stress, that made him feel complete. There was nothing else that he needed but to lay here sated with his Sasuke sleeping sated as well and keeping him tucked close. This is something that he's never give a way or give up without a fight. It was something he'd die protecting with his life.

"…My otouto…"

* * *

_Next day..._

Morning came like any other morning with the sun rising and then the people getting up with a yawn to start out the new day that has come... "U-huh, that's nice and were are the two guys you said were to come here and stay?" asked the maid, Nana, it was the day she came to cook. The other four sat there in the table just looking as if nothing, Deidara and Sasori were rumpled up and Kisame was looking hugry and notá for his boyfriend.

"Eh" said Deidara "I think they are still in bed, long night last night, yeah" He said with a grin. Sasori rolled his eyes, it was not that bad, and the workout he got was fucking Deidara all night long that he was sleepy righ not. But they had to behave while the maid was here to not give her a heart attack since she was a short and chubby not to mention highly religious. Who cares but he really did have the Urge to fuck Deidara in the kitchen table! He sighed as he leaned his head to Deidara's shoulder and try to calm his hormones.

"Should I go wake them, it's breakfast time" the maid said putting a plate of eggs and sausage in front of each one of them that being Kisame and his boyfriend, Sasori and Deidara. Kisame immediately devoured the food and Sasori was not in the mood, Deidara took a bite and Kisame's boyfriend backed off his plate as Kisame decided that he wanted to still eat more food.

"No, the little one can cook for his brother and himself" Kisame said. The maid nodded dumbly as she started to clean the kitchen.

"Alright, if you say so" She soon left the happy talking _compadres_ to go and clean the rest of the house. She vacuumed and headed upstairs to clean the bathrooms.

* * *

The maid sighed as she finished and wiped the sweat off her brow, she wondered if she was suppose to clean the blue and red rooms bathroom. She sighed and entered the red room, it was clean and spotless. Good. She entered the bathroom and saw dark clothing around. She sighed and picked it up and dumped it in the laundry basket and then started to clean the room. It smelled of something familiar and kind of nice. (...er..) **O.ó **

Something that was indescribable, but she knew she'd smelled it once in her life…..like WAY back. That put a smile on her face as she exited the bathroom thinking for once in her old life about her way long ago lover Alessandro.

She soon finished and the room now smelled fresh and clean. She totally skipped the blue room thinking it Vacant as well as the red one. Maybe the brother's had taken a different set of rooms. She went to the small laundry room and started to wash all the clothes. She knew that the sooner she was finished the sooner she would be able to leave for home and away from these boys, even though they were nice and the pay was generous.

There was still something about a bunch of guys living in the same house that gave her a bad vibe, especially some that are minors and should be with their parents. Not to mention that they lived in an unsightly neighborhood were people would get shot and fucking in the streets was common. Oh, the horror she saw on one of the birthday party, people getting their freak on the dance floor, which was not good. When she was coming here she saw a man and a woman buck naked and the man was holding on to the girl as he fucked her and--- oh just forget it! Lamp posts were not to be used like that!

She was by the bible, Sex was suppose to be a private thing and only done if you were going to produce a child. She was even against Gays and jacking off. The old little maid shook her head as she sat down reading a magazine and waited for the clothes to be done. Then she will be out of here and not see these boys until later on, maybe a month cause she got to go to church and pray and erase all she'd seen.

* * *

_With The Four Home Boys..._

"So I was like later on!" Kisame's boyfriend said "she actually thought that I would tap that ass, I mean come on do I look straight?! Yo man, do I look like a straight shark, cause I don't think so" Kisame laughed but Deidara and Sasori pretended to laugh. It was a fish, how the hell can you tell if it was gay or not? And didn't it depend, I mean it was not like you chose to be gay; it was something you had to eventually acknowledge.

"See, I have bangs" That just left them staring with a big WHAT on their faces. "Have you ever seen the movie KIDS?"

"I have!" Deidara yelled. "Yeah"

"Yeah and after we saw it, god we had sex like no other" Deidara and Sasori laughed, Leaving Kisame and his boyfriend looking at them strangely, that was a movie to take seriously not lightly. It was a heart felt thing between the struggle of kids that are already experiencing sexual relationships, it was something you could not forget easily after seeing it.

"Oh, Dei, I want you right now on the table screaming my name" Sasori breathed into Deidara's ear as he twirled some of his blond hair in his finger looking at his Deidara with desire and hunger. Deidara on the other hand grinned widely and all of a sudden shoved all the plates off the table and sat on it.

"Take me Sasori!"

Sasori smirked as he kneeled on the chair and capture Deidara's lips with his own and both begun to make out passionately and with tongues, leaving the other two sharks to stare at the show before them. "The maid is still here, isn't she?" Asked Kisame to his boyfriend as he brought out a packet of un-done pop-corn and put it in the microwave and soon the room filled with moaning and popping.

"Yep, she sure is" responded Kisame's boyfriend.

THUD!

Kisame and his boyfriend Jumped when they saw Sasori push Deidara roughly into the table and then he fell on top when he lost his balance and there was then grunting and then tugging and pulling and –ooh!—Deidara took off Sasori's shirt of with a knife that was still left on the table, that shirt was sliced!

"Man, this is some good shit"

"After them, we're next"

Kisame took out the pop corn and then opened them and offered some to his boyfriend as he popped some in his mouth and not once did they tare their attention form the table show that was happening before them. "AAAAH!" Deidara moaned as Sasori plunged his hand in his hot pants to grasp his engorged and throbbing cock, Sasori licked his lips as he felt all the pre-cum, he brought out his hand and licked the white substance off.

Deidara just watched as Sasori undid his pants and pulled them down to his knees and his boxers following after, leaving them bunched up at his knees. He watched as his red-headed lover encircled his cock with his fingers and then pumped him twice before teasing his head and then the fingers were gone and replaced by that hot mouth. Kisame and his boyfriend just stare wide eye, each with their own anticipation at what was going to happen next.

Sasori smirked when he heard Deidara call out his name in a gasp when he took his deep in his mouth, then he started to suck hard as he felt Deidara squirming beneath him, this was what he'd been craving since earlier this morning. Deidara wanted so badly to buck his hips but Sasori held him down and then Sasori begun to bob his head up and down, Deidara knew he was about to cum and Sasori could not help but want to taste his boyfriend so badly.

"Get wild already!" Kisame yelled and the magic was over, Deidara opened his eyes wide and then pushed Sasori off as he pulled his pants back on and a blush was evident on his cheeks, Sasori on the other hand was pissed off and glared at the two sharks that had no shame to even leave them alone there in the table. No. They had to stay there gaping at them!

"Ah…let's continue in our bedroom" Deidara hastily said as he pulled and dragged Sasori to their bedroom and Sasori stuck both middle fingers at the two sharks, his glare never faltered. Deidara on the other hand was feeling a little embarrassed, but at the same time very exited.

"Touchy" Kisame said and then jumped on his boyfriend's lap and both fell down the table. The maid that had taken out the clothes passed the kitchen and saw that it was empty so she headed to the red room and set the clothes down by the bed and stepped out. Once again she saw nothing and heard nothing, maybe they all left. She shrugged it off and collected all her clothes, putting on her hat, coat and silk gloves.

She was done here.

As she closed the door there was a loud scream and grunt of release, and that was as soon as the door went click. She stopped for a while wondering if she just heard something or not, but decided that she was going crazy in being in such and un-holly place and decided to run all the way to civilization.

* * *

_With The Brothers..._

In the Blue room, the sun barely got in by the closed dark blue curtains that really didn't allow any sun in. still, the room was heavily warm and there was a stench of sex that lingered in the air, and there were two bodies intertwined in the nice black sheets of the bed. They were both breathing evenly until the younger of the two begun to stir.

Sasuke woke up feeling really warm and comfortable, his face was buried in his lover's chest and he stretched out a bit before he looked up to see Itachi still sleeping and breathing in lightly and looking so serene. He touched Itachi's cheek softly and then lightly kissed him on the lips as he left for the bathroom; he needed to pee, for real this time.

As soon as Sasuke was off the bed, Itachi begun to search for him with his eyes still closed and frowned deeper when he didn't fell him anywhere. Itachi opened his eyes and looked around the dark room and saw the bed empty, but the bathroom door was opened. Hadn't he closed it last night? It was not long before Itachi found his little lover in the bathroom. "Morning aniki" Sasuke said with a big smile when he saw Itachi enter naked and then stretch out before him with a yawn and continued to walk toward him.

"Morning, How are you feeling?" he asked as he hugged his little brother from behind, Sasuke blushed as he finish doing of the bathroom. Itachi smirked as Sasuke flushed the toilet and then moved to wash his hands avoiding eye contact, not to mention the hot blush across his little brother's face.

"Sore" he murmured. Itachi chuckled and then pulled his little brother to the shower waiting till it was warm and then they got in to take a shower.

"Soon it wont be" Itachi murmured against Sasuke's lips and then begun to nibble at his little brother's neck and the section below his ear and near his jaw line before claiming his little brother's lips fully. Sasuke parted his lips as Itachi wrapped his arms around his waist and their bodies were tightly pressed together, he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck pulling him impossibly closer.

Moans exploded from their mouths as soon as they begun to rub their bodies and erections together. Itachi needed to feel Sasuke again, he pressed Sasuke to the cold glass tiles of the bathroom and the younger Uchiha hissed out as the cold touched his back and he arched up to Itachi for warmth. Itachi brought Sasuke's legs around his waist and supported him with one hand on his firm butt check as he reached for the soap and begun to scrub at Sasuke's arched back and around his arms that were rested on his shoulders to the elbow and his hands playing with his hair.

Sasuke felt Itachi's soapy hands roaming over his body and he moaned out as he buried his hands into his brother's hair and changed the angle of the un-broken kiss. As soon as Itachi was done spreading the soap around his brother Sasuke got the bar of soap and begun to return the favor, while Itachi reached for the shampoo and dumped a large portion of it on Sasuke's head. Sasuke gasped when he ran out of air and pulled away as he continued to rub soap all over his older brother.

Itachi just leaned in and nuzzled his brother's neck and breathed in his ear "…I love you" before running his fingers in the short raven hair and getting it all shampooed. Sasuke moaned as he proceeded to copy his brother and shampoo his hair as well. He leaned in and settled his head on Itachi's shoulder as he felt Sasuke's breathing on his neck and then Itachi's tongue was there teasing his earlobe.

"You have no idea how much I love you" Sasuke said as he closed his eyes and hugged Itachi and Itachi pulled them over to the warm running water, Itachi made sure that his little brother got clean well and made Sasuke jump in surprise when he runned his still soapy hands in between his ass cheeks "ANIKI!" Sasuke cried out and then glared up at his brother with a blush as Itachi did it again and then to his thighs, all from behind.

"What" Itachi said innocently "I'm just making sure that every inch of you is clean" Then Itachi leaned in again pulling his little brother close "don't worry, I'll make you dirty again" he whispered into Sasuke's hair. Sasuke's breath caught at that and he knew that his older brother was serious in shoving that hard throbbing cock up his ass and really make him dirty.

"You better" Sasuke spoke firmly and Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at that and Sasuke smiled when he heard his brother laugh. He just loved him too much. But both were hard at this point, though they decided to wait on the sex when they heard their stomachs growel in hunger, first they needed something to eat that was real food.

"Okay, let's get out already." Itachi said as he tried to turn off the water but then it came out cold making Sasuke run out of there and Itachi glared at the shower head as he tried to figure out how to turn it off "SASUKE!" he yelled and Sasuke came back but didn't get in and then tried to help Itachi who managed to turn off the cold but now that it was burning hot and then they were able to shut it off.

"I hate that damn thing" what a turn off.

"Sorry" Sasuke whispered and Itachi stepped out grabbing a towel and drying him and his brother with it at the same time. Sasuke watched his brother's stern face as he dried his ears and hair and then his torso and his butt. Sasuke saw the smirk on his brother's face when he blushed and then he gasped when Itachi spanked him. "ITACHI!" Sasuke huffed out and Itachi chuckled again. Sasuke sighed and decided to leave it alone.

Soon they were done and dressed properly "remember what happens between us stays with us ...unless you want to tell everyone" Itachi said as he walked around the room and picked up last nights still damp towels and set them in the bathroom and came back out to see his little brother's smiling face.

"Heh, no! Like they have to know" Sasuke scoffed and Itachi smiled.

"So you won't tell" Itachi leaned in to Sasuke "your so naughty"

"What? You want me to tell?" Sasuke asked looking at Itachi innocently with fake surprise and Itachi shook his head.

"Yes and no. how the hell am I to know." Sasuke just stared at Itachi and then smirked.

"Deirara! Kisame! Sasori Guess What!" Sasuke yelled as he passed his brother and made his way to the door making Itachi blush. He then jumped over to his little brother to cover his mouth as he shoved Sasuke onto the bed and pinning him beneath his body.

"Okay maybe don't tell them we'd had sex, they won't stop bugging for detail!" Itachi hissed as Sasuke laughed.

"Silly Aniki"

Itachi's glare stopped all of Sasuke's laughter as Itachi looked at his little brother dead serious "What? You are _mine_ and no one else's, I can't have no one else touching what it mine" Sasuke felt happiness swell at his chest and leaned up to crush his lips to his brother's and Itachi returned it possessively without question.

* * *

What a morning huh. I can't wait to see what the afternoon has to bring to all of them.-Er! I have to write that to see huh. (sighs) 

Well to find out you guys will have to Review!


	17. Who’s the Possessive One?

How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?

**Tittle** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated**: M [just in case Might be lime or full lemons And coarse language/actions

**Pairings**[ ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi, Incest, BrotherxBrother Uchihacest.

**Chapter:** XVII

**Summary**:, Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

**Thank You's**

iloveme5895

Luna

mio 4ever

Sasori'sDeiDei-chan

ShadowX101

Kikyo Uchiha

Angel Girl Julia

Divinely insane

**Thank you all for your reviews...I somehow lost track of Up-dating lately. But here it is, hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Re-Cap **

_Itachi's__ glare stopped all of __Sasuke's__ laughter as __Itachi__ looked at his little brother dead serious "What? You are mine and no one else's, I can't have no one else touching what it mine" __Sasuke__ felt happiness swell at his chest and leaned up to crush his lips to his brother's and __Itachi__ returned it possessively without question. _

* * *

Chapter: XVII

**ワタリガラスは締まる**

**Raven Locks **

Who's the Possessive One?

_That Afternoon at: _

_Akatsuki__ Recording Studios_

The sun was up high and there was nothing much to do on such a beautiful day like today, so the boys decided to have some fun outside of the house once again. And thanks to the generous El, they got to go on a little movie making, they were about to be stars, they wanted to be on that burning spotlight like many of those other stars who they knew called each other stars but were just regular people with talent.

Deidara and the other's were wearing dark sunglasses that they took off as soon as they enter the shade of the place were all the acting and recording was going to be done. They wanted this to work out, to have some fun before Deidara and Sasori left for their honey moon and the wedding was going to come soon so. Time was flying on them still being just boyfriend and boyfriend.

Sasuke looked around the studio as Itachi's friends were all talking and doing weird shit and that man, he was trying to hard to be known as gay. Sasuke looked over the gray tall building that they were in and the lighting was low, it smelled awful in there and then there were people of both genders walking naked on the set, some spanking their asses and other's fooling around and other's eating nothing but yogurt. Sasuke wrinkled his nose and backed a bit pressing himself to his older brother's side for comfort in this. "And are those two hot raven haired boys that looking like models going to appear in it too?" Asked the obviously gay guy, his voice was dripping of the gay.

Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame looked over to where the man was pointing, what raven haired models was he talking about? And then they saw that he was talking about Itachi and Sasuke! Pfft! As if those two were models. Hilarious "Itachi!" yelled Kisame "are you and your Baby brother going to appear in this flick of Akatsuki Boys Gone Wild? Only one and all special thanks to the authoress El? And the enterprises shit" Kisame asked and Itachi just glare.

"He's thirteen and hell no!" Itachi retorted.

"Aww, come on both of you are like so _hott_" said the gay director his gay voice dripping of disappointment "it be so good to have you both there kissing and touching each other and stuff…..even though your brothers, it doesn't have to be known. Or maybe with different people if you prefer" Sasuke stuck out his tongue as if he was about to touch his brother public, yeah right. And as if he was about to let videos of his brother naked in any way appear in stores. Itachi on the other hand was having very similar thoughts. No one was going to see his brother moaning and all that stuff but him.

"I said it once and I'll say it again: NO!" Itachi's said as his arm went possessively around his little brother's waist.

"Fine but if you change your answer the cameras are rolling so don't be scared to step in" the gay man walked briskly away with his oh so delicate girly walk.

"Stick with me Otouto" Itachi said grabbing his little brother's arm and keeping him pressed to his side. Itachis' friend all sighed.

"You are so _possessive_, yeah" Deidara scoffed "you should let the boy have some fun, yeah". Itachi glared, he could barely care what his friends did so long as his brother was left alone and not touched by other unworthy hands. That's right! No one was worthy enough to touch Sasuke only Itachi now and forever.

* * *

_Crack That Is By _

_Soulja__ Boy_

After the whole signing in process they were all escorted to a small place in the studio were they could put on their make up or prepare for what they were going to do in the film. Itachi and Sasuke on the other hand were having their own fun as Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori got ready for their close ups and ignored the Uchiha brothers in the meanwhile.

"Aniki, am I doing this right?" Sasuke asked as he side stepped and then twirled around and caught himself before he ended on his butt again and turned to look at his brother to see if he was doing any better than him.

"I think" Itachi chuckled. Unfortunately he knew no more than his little brother did. They didn't know that the Soulja boy Dance was going to be so hard to learn either. It was really complex for them to get and dance at the same time. But what can they do, it was not like there was anything beter to do on the meanwhile. "Watch me Crank it Watch me...what does he say?"

"Eh" Sasuke said "Crank that Soulja boy, Now you crank that Soulja Boy, Yuuu" Sasuke laughed as he tripped and fell to the side on the blue cushion that he and his brother were standing on. Itachi just looked down at his little brother and sighed as he tried to continue on with the dance.

"Superman do it," Itachi rolled his eyes "watch me crank it watch me roll hater want to ...something me Soulja boy...er" Sasuke just laughed at his brother and jumped up so that he was standing once again, this time close to his older brother making Itachi almost fall backwards. Itachi on the other hand tried to ignore his little brother as he tried to perfect his dancing, there had to be a way to get this.

"Soulja boy do it!" Sasuke said all of a sudden and Jumped on top of his brother knocking Itachi down and straddling his brother tightly looking down at him with mischief. Itachi sighed and rolled them so he was the one on top but Sasuke was not about to allow that and before Itachi could get a grip and pin his younger brother down Sasuke managed to keep them rolling and so on each one of the Uchihas fighting to be on top.

"Brothers are so annoying, yeah" Deidara said as he was called over, but he was glad that Sasuke and Itachi were getting some brotherly time together. (Yeah, very Brotherly.) Deidara approached the director who was with some other actors from the place. It was some males and one female and Deidara was a bit confused as was Sasori and Kisame. Kisame on the other hand knew he shouldn't be here because if his boyfriend found out he'd be dead sushi.

"Deidara, you'll be acting with Michael. He'll be your partner" The director said as he pointed at another blond but his eyes were a dark forest green and he was a dirty blond, kind of a brunette. Deidara pouted and wrapped his arm around his fiancée's arm, there was no way that he was about to do anything with someone he barely knew and he knew that he was also about to get married.

"But I thought Sasi would be my partner!"

"Sasori would look so much better with Thayer another red head. Unlike you, People really aren't in the blond and red hair together" the man said crookedly as he referred to his 'perfect' actors. Deidara noticed the way the red head was looking at his Sasori with desire and hunger in his eyes and that didn't fly with him.

"Yeah…! Well then I and Sasi are out!" he yelled and stormed off dragging Sasori along with him.

"Who's possessive now?" called out Itachi and Deidara glared at him but couldn't help but laugh when Sasuke pushed him off and the small boy came on to be on top. Itachi growled and Sasuke

Just ground their hips together, Itachi lurched forward and knocked the air out of Sasuke. Sasuke grinned up at his brother and Itachi still manage to flip them...Deidara was laughing his ass off. It was really funny watching the brothers roll on the ground and fighting for the top.

"Shut up Deidara!" Itachi yelled as Sasuke flipped them again and Itachi glared down at him and Sasuke matched it. Itachi pushed his hips down and the hissed lowly when he felt his throbbing cock brush against his little brother's own evident erection. All of a sudden the fight had not only become of dominance but of mild relief.

"I say your little brother is possessive. Yeah" Deidara laughed and then Sasori wrapped his arm around his beautiful Deidara.

"Let's just put on a show of our own" He suggested and Deidara smiled widely.

"Yeah! And we can call it! Err ...Akatsuki's Gone Wild!!...Yeah" Deidara gushed out. "ITACHI SASUKE!" He called out. Both brothers' were panting hard and to busy fighting with each other and the friction between their erections was so good that they were nearly over the edge. Their concentration was on each other and only each other.

"Don't you think that there is a new bond between the two" Kisame said as he saw Sasuke pounce Itachi with a stern look in his face or at least it looked stern. Then Itachi had a sadistic smirk on his face as he flipped them again and they were both panting hard, not to mention that they seemed to be concentrated on each other to notice the world around them...

"Yeah, I noticed that too" said Sasori.

"You think..." Deidara started and they just stared in disbelief as Itachi came to be on top and pressed his brother tightly to the floor with his entire body weight. Secretly both boys came and Sasuke was clutching on tight both hiding their moans of release in the crook of each other's neck. But as soon as it was done they both released the breath that they were holding and panted even harder, damn it was hot in there. Itachi felt his body go limp and was glad that his little brother was there clinging to him.

"..Aniki..." Sasuke panted with a flushed face.

"I know" Itachi managed to breathe out.

"Hey!" Deidara called and Itachi turned to look at him with a composed face but in the inside he was a mess at this point "Can you two stop your brother Bonding game and come over here! We need you to be our Director of our Vid, Akatsuki gone wild! Yeah! We're about to make our own" Itachi sighed, at least they didn't seem to have noticed what had just happened there. With that done, the blond, red-head and shark man left on to prepare for their real video.

"Yeah, Whatever" Itachi yelled back "at least they don't know" Itachi whispered to Sasuke who sighed in relief and nodded. This was so embarrassing... Itachi smirked and tugged at his little brother's earlobe. "We better stand" Itachi smiled at his little brother and pulled the boy up, he dragged Sasuke over to the Camera room were they found the recording material and then some security clothes. "Let's change our pants" Sasuke nodded.

"What about our boxers?" Itachi sighed. The thought of his little brother with no underwear under his pants was so hot! And not to mention arousing. But he'll have to wait until they get back to his room and he can have his little brother fully naked under him and he could be buried hilt deep. With that thought Itachi felt his cock stir.

"Just take them off...we wont ware any for today" Sasuke nodded. As soon as they were changed and their soiled pants and underwear were in a plastic bag they headed out of the small room. They had some cameras with them and all they needed to record and went on to meet the rest of the guys who were already ready.

* * *

"Okay, me and Sasi first!" yelled Deidara as he saw the Uchiha brothers return and then the song of Run It (Remix) of Chris brown and featuring Bow wow came to play. Sasori and Deidara started to dance on close and then stripping each other and Sasori threw Deidara on all fours and shoved a dildo up his ass, Deidara yelled...

On the other hand Sasuke stared in disbelief and Itachi glared. The other two were showing off their skills. Then Sasori begun to slap Daidara's ass who screamed and Sasuke fell to the floor laughing, Itachi looked down at his little brother with amusement. It was pretty funny the way that Deidara was screaming in pain.

Just then Sasori entered Deidara and both started fucking, well that brought back the first time that Sasuke saw it. Except that now it was doggy style. And this time Sasuke knew a little more on what the hell was going on since he and his brother had done it. It was something that he'd never forget and he hoped he and his brother would do it again.

"Aniki?"

"What?"

"Their fucking like dogs. You know Doggy style"

"Were the hell do you get all this stuff!" Itachi demanded and Sasuke just shrugged. He was not sure where he had learned some stuff; it was just a common thing for people to say, right? Cause Naruto and Kakashi especially were always talking about some perverted shit and reading an orange book on where sex was described with every last detailed. Yeah, he had read one last time but he found the sex between heterosexuals kind of dull, boy love was hotter.

"I don't know" He stood up and pushed his older brother on to the director's chair and sat in his Aniki's lap straddling him. Just then Deidara and Sasori came and were finished and Itachi paused it as Kisame and his Boyfriend took their place...Sasuke on his lap was making it kind of hard to concentrate on anything else but what was right in front of him at the moment. This was a very delicious distraction.

"Er...Aniki...they can't…. how..." Itachi got what Sasuke meant and just stared at the two sharks. Where had Kisame's boyfriend come from? The guy had not come with them unless someone told him or Kisame called him over. He still was not sure on how that relationship was working, it was complex and just trying to figure it out gave him a head ache so he just let it slide that Kisame's boyfriend was here by some miracle. Or was that even his boyfriend? All sharks do look alike….but how?

"Well Otouto, we're about to find out how..." They watched as Kisame and his _boyfriend _for-played like normal people would and them.

"Oh. MY. DAMN!" They yelled in shock as they saw how they fucked...

* * *

Like normal people…Right. Any who…. so, next chapter: what kind of more trouble can Itachi and His Sexy little Sasuke get into? Man this is going to be a long fic. 

Itachi: So much-Running his fingers through Sasuke's hair

Sasuke: -Nod-

El: So...Please Review! And I promise you'll find out! cheah!

* * *


	18. Stuck On Me Too

**How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?**

**Tittle** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated**: M [just in case Might be lime or full lemons And coarse language/actions

**Pairings**[ ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi, Incest, BrotherxBrother Uchihacest.

**Chapter:** XVIII

**Summary**:, Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

**Thank ****You's**

shadowX101

xRaeStarkhenx

Sasori'sDeiDei-chan

Blackyaoikit

Angel Girl Julia

Kya**-I meant Itachi and Sasuke's future in the fic.**

CrystalSlashlover

The Yaoi Pimpette

Luna ♥

Divinely Insane

Classical-Shit

Mio 4ever

Kikyo Uchiha

_Well so many of you had a laugh with my last chapter and found it hot, plus you guys asked nicely to up-date soon, so here is the up-date. Hope you enjoy it!_

**ワタリガラスは締まる**

**Raven Locks **

**Stuck On Me Too**

_2 Days Later_

_In The blue room: __Sasuke's__ room._

Sasuke sighed as he flopped onto the bed on his stomach as he started to read the book '_Call Me Wicked_' that he got from his brother and was so into it. It was about this witch who was in love with a Really Hot guy and they could not get enough of each other. But the law between mortals and witches didn't allow them to be together so they had to fight to stay together. Sasuke found that to be stupid! It was like saying that he and his brother could not be together, but did it matter so much when they loved each other? Is not like the one day woke up saying that they loved one another, it happened gradually and in a confusing way….it was unexpected.

Sasuke bent his knees to swing his legs up and down at the side of the bed and pulled himself a little forward not to fall. He soon settled down when he was comfortable and just kept on reading.

* * *

Itachi got up from the couch as the movie 'Home Alone' Finished and went on to look for his little brother; all of a sudden he missed his cute Otouto. He went to his room to see if he was there, but no, then he crossed to his little brother's room and found him lying in bed on his stomach, and damn he looked hot 

Sasuke's shirt was exposing some of that delicious skin at the waist line and his baggy jeans were slipping dangerously low showing that he was not wearing anything underneath which didn't matter and besides. He had all of his boxers' dirty thanks to him. Itachi smirked. Yeah, he felt like he was really evil.

Damn! His Baby brother had a perfect round ass that just called out to be touched! And the perfect lithe body he possessed, so voluptuous…. almost feminine, and yet not. His little brother is beautiful, most of all he was_ his_, night, day any time now and forever the best sex of his life. He opened the door all the way and quietly walked over to his little brother who was currently reading one of his books.

_'Call Me Wicked'_ Itachi read off the cover and cocked an eyebrow. He leaned over his little brother who was still lost in the book and squeezed his left ass cheek making Sasuke jump and turn around dropping the book on the other side of the bed. "Aniki! You scared the shit out of me!" Sasuke sighed and looked over the other side of the bed to the book that was now on the floor. He sighed and turned back to his brother who was always scaring him. Maybe love was just scary.

"Sorry...are you feeling hot little brother?" he asked climbing on top of Sasuke and straddling him. Sasuke blushed, he wasn't until now...

"Now I am" Sasuke muttered looking away.

"What? The book didn't get you hot?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"No, but I liked the plot-line. So forbidden" Sasuke grinned as he leaned up "_just like our love"_ he whispered into Itachi's ear and then he flipped them with him on top as he started to suck on his brother's neck.

"Ummn ...Sasuke" Itachi sighed out feeling like he was were he belonged in all together, he felt all worried and stress of the day leave him with one touch from his little brother. Nothing else matter and he was enjoying himself. Sasuke looked down at his older brother and crushed his lips to his and both started to kiss heatedly when...

BAM!

"Yo! You guys! I think there is someone in the house and he isn't friendly! Yeah! It could be a poltergeist! Yeah" Deidara came in looking terrified, Sasuke and Itachi quickly dispersed from each other. Last thing they needed was Deidara knowing about them and recording them just to put it on Youtube for the entire nation to see.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Itachi hissed, he was not happy to be disrupted from something that he'd been enjoying thoroughly.

"Akatsuki meeting" Was the last thing he said as he stepped out of the room, judging by the fact that he didn't say a Yeah, this was serious. The Uchiha brothers on the other hand followed the blond reluctantly.

* * *

_Akatsuki__Mall_

"How the hell did we end up doing this again, Aniki?" Sasuke was glaring at Itachi as he hung up-side down his leg tied around a rope that hang from up high in the ceiling and tied around something up there, Itachi had even put a belt around him and tucked in his shirt so Sasuke knew he looked dorky but Itachi was not about to allow anyone to look at him, not the Shark dude either. Itachi smiled at his little brother and poked his forehead before turning to the Shark man.

"Let's get this over with quickly, I think all the blood is rushing to my baby brother's head" he told Kisame as he and the shark man gathered all the jewels and gems that were to be collected so that they could pay the rent to stay in that damn Akatsuki mansion. Oh, Itachi had the money to afford living there with his little brother. But there was no way he was about to pay for the blond idiot and his red-headed boyfriend or his best friend the shark.

But they could not make it, and guess who was in the house! Their parents! They had come to take them back saying that they saw the live broadcasting of the Akatsuki Rave at the Maury show and there was no way their marriage was about to happen. Not only that, but when they rented porno, what they saw was their own children and that was a big frustrating turn off, so there was some family drama. Though, Itachi wondered why did their parents have Yaoi porn and not like Girls gone wild kind of porn. Anyways.

The meeting had gone that Itachi and Sasuke would have to go and steal in their place, and it was just this once, because Itachi was not going to do it again. "Aniki!" and Sasuke was so impatient at this point. Itachi knew his little brother was not enjoying himself. But he'll make it all better tonight as soon as they get home. He was to make sure that Sasuke forgot all about what happened today by fucking his brains out.

"Calm down, we have to be quiet"

"Man, I love the holiday, stores closed during the day and look! Everything for the taking" Itachi sighed as he threw the bag over his shoulder and walked over to the cash register. He somehow popped it open and then took all the money.

_'You know I got it,_

_What it makes the club go __outta__ control'_

The other two turned startled to the hanging boy "He,he,…eh… sorry" Sasuke said as he flipped open his cell phone "Err...it says that Deidara and Sasori got their parents thrown out and to hurry cause the cops are on their way ...and the wedding still on..." Itachi rushed over to Sasuke and got the phone with the text messege, they must have figured that he'd leave his so they contacted his little brother.

"Great, just great. Hurry Kisame" Itachi said as he grasped the rope and begun to climb, Kisame followed after.

"Dammit!" Sasuke hissed out as then the rope swung him from left to right and then around it was starting to make him dizzy and he knew he was about to also be sick. "Stop, Itachi!" As soon as Itachi and Kisame made it to the top they heard the sirens and Itachi bend down to start pulling his little brother back up.

"Im outta here man!" Kisame yelled as he started to leave and climb down the fire escape stairs, Itachi glared at him as he pulled his little brother up faster. As soon as Sasuke was up and he was trying to compose himself, he noticed that Kisame had taken the bag of money and jewelry with him. Stupid good for nothing shark, leaves them and takes the money.

"Let's hurry little brother" Itachi said standing up and was about to leave when Sasuke attached himself to Itachi's leg. Itachi startled turned to look down at his little brother and was met by glaring ebony eyes of his cute little brother. What the hell was wrong with the boy now!?

"Hey! I'm still tied with a rope around my foot! Help me!" Sasuke hissed glaring up at his brother, would Itachi really leave him there!? Itachi got an Oh look as he looked at the rope that was tied around his little brother's leg. He also noticed that Sasuke looked kind of hurt, what else could be wrong now!?

"Augh" Itachi said he had forgotten that he still had to un-tie his little brother. On the other hand Sasuke pulled off the belt and his shirt out. He didn't like his clothes to stick to him like a second skin, it got irritating. Itachi was still struggling with un-tying his little brother. "What the hell! What did that stupid shark do!? I can't un-tie this!" Itachi swiftly pulled out a pocket knife out of his boot and then cut the rope.

Sasuke sighed as his brother got to his feat pulling his up as well and then both of them were on the run. They were on feet and the police officers were there so they started to act casual as they walked out from the alley way and made their way to a different store. "Look over there!" they heard an officer and they ran into a close by jewelry store where the Uchiha brothers had just entered. _'Damn and I said I'd never put my little brother in danger, and now__...' _Itachi was so hating himself right now._ 'Hmmm'_ Itachi thought as he looked at the rings.

"Niisan" Sasuke kept looking out and then some officers came and Sasuke clutched hard to Itachi's arm as Itachi was distracted by a particular ring there and all he kept thinking was_ 'ring,... On __Sasuke__ ...Forever__ binding him __MINE__'_ "Aniki we gotta make...Aniki!" Sasuke's eyes widen as Itachi used the bottom of a gun to break the case glass. Itachi swiped the red ruby ring and shoved it down his pants to a safe space.

All Sasuke could do was panic as the alarms of the store rang and then there was the flashing of red. What the hell is his Itachi thinking! What an idiot. Soon they were surrounded by a bunch cops with guns pointed directly at them. "Freeze!...put your hands in the air" Sasuke and Itachi put their hands up in surrender as some white diamond rings fell from Itachi's hands. There was no way that he was about to let them take away the other ring.

From in between all the officers the sheriff stepped up, all Sasuke and Itachi felt was confusion, what the hell was going on? Were all those officers–

"Arrest them"

* * *

Muahahahaha..Cough…errr. Im just listening to Chris brown and you know how it is…! Okay, Alright… the rest is going to get good 

So relax. Will Sasuke and Itachi Get Out alive !? most of all will they ever be allowed to sex each other up again!? please Review! to find out...

El: Im out

Itachi and Sasuke: WAIT NO FINISH THE SCENE!!! WAIT YOU FAT BI--- Beeeep


	19. Brother’s In Prison

How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?

**Tittle:::** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated::**: M [just in case Might be lime or full lemons And coarse language/actions

**Pairings::**[ ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi -やおい, Incest, BrotherxBrother Uchihacest.

**Chapter:** XIX

**Summary**: Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

**Thank You's**

Iloveme5895

Mangamania2006

xRae Starkhenx

Sasori'sDeiDei-chan

Angel Girl Julia**-i have that song, thanks for thte lyrics.**

.ShadowX101

Luna

Divinely Insane

Classical-Shit

Mio 4ever

Kikyo Uchiha

Hello my dear readers, Before you readI hope that you are still enyoing this story causeI believe it will be a long one. Besides that, I wasn't sure at first if to even write lemons, there might be some more in the future of this Fic. I bet you're all exited, so I'll let you read, Please Enjoy.

**Raven Locks**

Brother's In Prison

_At The Scene Of The Crime_

_An Outskirt Mall By Akatsuki_

There was nothing more than to get the ones that looked the most out of place.

"Arrest them" All the police officers came and cuffed both brothers and searched them quickly before they pushed them out of the jewelry store. Sasuke was scared and he peeked over his shoulder to his older brother who was looking satisfied and cool. How could the bastard look so relax in this situation! "Take them to jail, we have to interrogate them" said the sheriff eying them "Even more" and the other officer nodded in agreement as they shoved the boys into the back of the police car and drove off.

In reality they had found nothing on the boys, but like this they could keep them a bit longer. Besides they were now going to be charged for being Dead Drop Gorgeous in the middle of the day. Apparently it was not only considered Illegal, but a sin.

"You boys are such trouble makers aren't you?" Sasuke and Itachi looked up to look at the female officer who was smiling at them so sweetly from the mirror above. Itachi smirked as he leaned back and propped one of his legs up to the black bars that separated them from the officer in front his eyes taking in that red color.

"You know it. We don't play by the rules, we're bad boys" Sasuke turned to his brother when he heard Itachi speak so alluringly to the officer. What was this feeling that washed over him all of a sudden; all he knew was that he was mad at his brother and he wanted to beat the shit out of something. Literally.

"Well, Mr. Naughty boy, can you please sit down properly" Itachi put down his leg and looked over at Sasuke who was looking out the other window and ignoring him and the officer who was driving. Damn, he had made so many mistakes in one single afternoon and dragged his little brother all in the middle of it. He had to come up with a plan to get them out.

* * *

_20 min later_

_Tropic City Prison _

Sasuke was pissed off!

"Okay since you guys really just broke the glass and there didn't seem to be anything missing, and you're not from here, all I have to do is call your parents to pay the fine for being gorgeous and you're out of here." Itachi smiled at the lady, it was a prison of all female cops. The girl blushed and smiled back at Itachi, she had believed his every word. Itachi could not believe how stupid they all were to a gorgeous face like his! Hah, flirting with them he had managed to leave him and his little brother with a minor problem. But still there was a problem. Only if they could get a phone call!

"Thank-you so very much, officer. Are you sure you can't let us just leave and we'll bring the money back as soon as we go out and get it" His voice was seductive, all Sasuke did was glare at his older brother. He hated the way his older brother flirted with some other people in front of him no less! Itachi on the other hand had totally forgotten to clue his little brother in and Sasuke was more pissed off when they were asking him questions and he would not answer and Itachi told them that he was mostly a mute. That was not funny but the amusement in Itachi's eyes told Sasuke that Itachi foud that Hilarious.

"No- I'm sorry, but you'll have to face some consequences sweet heart. Sorry sexy" She said in that sickly sweet voice that made Sasuke want to rip out her throat. Itachi on the other hand bit down the urge to throw up or actually kill this bitch right on the spot because he could you know. She then told them to stand up and get in front of the camera. It was a man – a camera man. They were going to have to keep their photos in file and also their finger prints if there ever is any more trouble. (…cough-Yeah Right...)

"Okay just stand there" Sasuke was glaring and Itachi was looking to the side annoyed. "Okay turn to the left" Itachi and Sasuke turned to face each other "the left!" Sasuke and Itachi turned their backs to the camera man "To the left!!" They turned to look away from each other "just look at me" he took another picture of the sulking brothers.

"Wait" Itachi said waving his hand "I didn't smile right, can we take it again" The man glared and Itachi hugged his little brother around the shoulders and rested his chin on the crook of his little brother's neck and the picture was taken and then one with them looking like 'was up" and then one with them pointed toward the camera, then a one arm hug "okay enough!" The man said as they did one with Itachi kissing Sasuke on the cheek. "Get to the jail cell!" the old man snapped and Sasuke made a face.

An officer soon came over and started to escort them to their cell. The man just shook his head with anger "damn idiots wanna be cover girls" Sasuke was glaring to the ground as some thought hit Itachi.

"Yo" Itachi stopped the man "if any of those come out good give 'em to me so I can keep as memories" He looked at Sasuke "two copies, one for my Baby" the man rolled his eyes mumbling a'whatever' as Sasuke and Itachi were shoved into the jail cell. Sasuke and Itachi looked out the bars and then turned around to face all the criminals there and they faced back to the bars.

"Aniki, I'm scared"

"Don't worry little brother; your big brother will protect you"

Sasuke looked over at Itachi with fear in his eyes "but aniki...that guy keeps giving me a look"

"What guy?" Itachi said looking over his shoulder. Sasuke did too.

"That one over there is like he wants to fight or something, like he has some beef with me" Itachi looked over to Sasuke and tried to follow his gaze. Itachi could take anyone. Soon a skinny tall man in a suit that was tightly fitted and with ass cracked hair that looked overly oiled and a huge nose a huge forehead, little eyes and chin with metal grills came over to them.

"Hello, I'm James" Itachi's eye twitched as Sasuke just turned away from the man. So he wouldn't notice him trying to laugh "So you guys want to be friends? ...or will you prefer something else….like enemies?" he asked in his rough voice that seemed like he was a smoker. Sasuke turned back to glared at him and Itachi turned to his little brother.

"Was it him that was giving you _that look_ Otouto?" Itachi asked, Sasuke only nodded and Itachi cracked his knuckles.

"Back off, before I break that elephant nose of yours!" Itachi hissed and the man back away.

"Enemy" he hissed crossing his fingers and walking away again to go lean on the wall. A tiny looking Asian fellow with glasses stepped up to them and whistle at Sasuke. Sasuke turned around annoyed. Itachi on the other hand punched the little midget when he saw that he was about to touch HIS Sasuke's perfect butt. There was no way in hell he was about to let that happen.

* * *

_3 Hour later_

_Still In jail_

"Okay so you're saying that this joint here, is off the hook? Are you sure because I've smoked some weed in my days and let me tell yall, there is nothing like a bong!" One of the bulky guys said laughing. Out of no where they had all pulled out a mini table and brought out some poker cards, And Itachi had joined in to play with them to win some money. So far he was losing and there was only about twenty dollars left in his pocket.

"Deal old man" Itachi commanded as the man just kept shuffling the cars, did I mention that Itachi had a cigar in his mouth. Sasuke glared, he was bored out of his mind and a HUGE part of him was craving his older brother's attention, but Itachi was too busy losing the last of their money and hanging around all those other people instead of being with his Little brother. Not to mention that Itachi was actually smoking, he thought Itachi hated smokes.

Sasuke was just glad no one had come to throw themselves at him again; he looked out of the cell and spotted one of those female officers. He then grabbed the cup at the bottom of the cell and threw it to her; she looked up at him startled.

"Hey, can you let me make a phone call...Eh...Err….._cutie_" Sasuke tried to say seductively to the officer and looking up through his perfect lashes with a slight smirk. The girl was left mesmerized as a blush crossed her cheeks; she smiled and twirled her hair walking over to the cell as she also tried to sway her hips alluringly her gaze never leaving the young boy.

"S-s-sure," The female officer stuttered shyly with a 'seducing' smile as she opened the door and she was practically drooling, Sasuke rolled his eyes as he headed for the phone and the Officer following right behind him, Sasuke could feel her eyes in his butt as he reached the phone. Sasuke kept looking over his shoulder at the drooling woman, he was so disgusted. She was supposed to be thirty-five! He quickly got the phone and punched in the phone number of the person, the only that could help him and his older brother at this point.

"Margaret, I need bail." He said softly into the phone as he looked toward the officer from the corner of his eye and the officer winked at him, Sasuke just nodded back and turned around to face the phone with a look that said he was about to puke "I'm in the prison of Tropic City with my big brother, we need three-thousand dollars for bail." Sasuke peeked over his shoulder at the officer who licked his lips and gave her flat booty a slap "we stole, just please save me" he hanged up and walked over to the officer.

"Okay, I'm done" He said and he was taken back to the jail cell.

"Call me" The officer said slipping a piece a paper into Sasuke's hand and Sasuke just ignored her as he went back to look at his aniki who had already adapted to the prison life, he was leaning on the wall looking so cool and like a bad ass, stupid older brother! Stupid Itachi and his ability to just blend in to his new environments! Sasuke sighed and decided to wait by the bars of the cell as he ripped the paper to pieces.

* * *

_2 hours later_

_Margaret's Scolding_

"I'm here for both my kids, the Uchiha brothers"

"Right this way ma'am, you have some good boys, and yet so bad" Margaret slapped the officer who was gushing, giggling and snorting.

"Just release them!" she shoved the money to the woman and she quickly opened the cell door to let Sasuke and Itachi out. While in jail Sasuke had eventually followed his brother's example and adapted too, he was even now wearing a leather jacket, like Itachi, and both had a cigar on their mouths. Margaret's eye twitched and the Uchiha brother's ran out of the cell with Margaret following after with a belt in her hand.

Itachi was soon trying to hide behind Sasuke and Sasuke behind Itachi as they saw that she was approaching. They were all scared and wondered if she would really hit them and that's when she grabbed one of their ears and started to pull them outside as Sasuke and Itachi tried to comply and not make it hurt so much. 'Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch' they hissed.

"Okay," Margaret said "time to set these boys straight" as soon as they were outside she spanked both of them in the ass with the belt making them glare and rub their not stinging butts. "I AM ASHAMED! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, I WANT MY MONEY BACK! I TOLD YOU GUYS TO ALWAYS BEHAVE, YOU IDIOTS, I ALSO HAVE A LIFE!" she stopped when she was them making their eyes big and so pathetic. "Don't give me those looks! You brats."

"Come on! Margaret, we're just boys, not even that old to know what the hell we're doing" Sasuke whined.

"Apparently not" she sighed "fine, we'll leave this in the boys will be boys t–" Itachi and Sasuke had disappeared before she could even finish her lesson and she glared "stupid brats will never learn nothing without getting punished.!" she hissed and people passing by thought that she was crazy "why the hell am I always doing anything to get them out of trouble!" she was even disappointed on herself. Just because she was so old, and old ladies are nice, but then again, she could be a sour one!!

* * *

_Akatsuki Home_

Sasuke and Itachi finally made it home and the first thing they did was hit Kisame's big shark head "Ouch, what the fuck…. sure took you guys long enough to get here!" Kisame said as he grinned widely and then laughed a bit. He knew what he had done had been cruel, but it was them or him and he was not in the mood to go to any kind of jail.

"No thanks to you! Stupid female drooling officers" Itachi said, "we ended up all the way to Tropic City….somehow"

"Well in Akatsuki there is no Prison, yeah" Deidara grinned and Itachi just sighed and left toward the living room. "Hey little Sasuke, look at this! Yeah" Sasuke watched Itachi walk out and then walked over to Deidara "some foo went to get surgery done and came out looking like that, yeah" Sasuke's eyes widen.

"O.m.g is that Iruka and Kakashi? In the Jerry Springer show?"

"U-huh, the ones from the party, he's all like cheating on Kakashi and then Kakashi said that some dude Gay was a better lover than a transsexual and then that this in that, I'm practically lost! Yeah" Sasuke nodded as he got some of the pop corn Deidara offered him. Apparently surgery had left Iruka looking deform and some of his skin hanging from his arms and stomach……loose skin, Scary.

* * *

_In The Living Room_

Sasori came into the living room looking through the list for the wedding and Itachi quickly went to hide the ruby ring that he had been hiding all this time, Sasori on the other hand stopped on his tracks and looked up at Itachi with disbelief, Itachi looked up at him with a glare as he zipped back his pants and held the ring in his fist.

"Wow, dude I'll come back later when…..ahem… if you're busy right now..." Sasori said wanting to get out of there. What an awkward moment. "You know that you could just use the toilet than the couch, but yo I'm just saying"

"Don't be an idiot, look"

"A man you're like my friend, I don't want to see that!"

"No! Not _that._ This!" Sasori leaned onto Itachi's right shoulder and eyed the bright diamond ruby ring. It was a ruby red a very red stone and there band was a black gold.

"Wow, that's beautiful..."

"I know, and I'm giving it to my Sasuke on his birthday. I'm going to ask him to marry me" Itachi said and Sasori brought his hand up to touch the ring. "Eh...don't tell anyone. I want to keep it a surprise and your blond boyfriend has some-what a loud mouth. "

"Sure. And don't make comments of my beautiful Deidara!" Sasori snapped "wow, I and Deidara are getting married soon, and you will get engaged next year..." He shook his head. "Why on his birthday when you got the ring now?"

"That way it gives us some more time, you know as a couple first and then...he's mine forever" Itachi then looked at Sasori when he remembered something really important. "Oh you may want to wash your hands, I had to hide it when I was in lock up and you just touched it..." Sasori got a horrified and disgusted look in his face.

"Eeeeww" he yelled running to the bathroom and washing his hands with all things that kill germs. Itachi shrugged and eyed the red stone in the ring as he walked over to his room. Not soon after as he put the ring in a ring box and stuffed it at the bottom of his drawer was when the person he'd been thinking off came in. As soon as Sasuke spotted Itachi he glared at him.

He walked over to the bathroom and got to his room "Otouto, what's wrong, aren't you going to sleep here?" Itachi followed Sasuke into his room and found him pacing the room and glowering.

"Oh I don't know Itachi, we we're in lock up and you we're flirting with some hoes!" Sasuke snapped and Itachi glared.

"As if you weren't"

"I had a reason!" Itachi stayed quiet, Sasuke did have done it to get their assess out of there, but still...

"I had a reason too!" Sasuke pouted and then Itachi came over.

"Sasuke, believe me. You're the only one for me" Itachi leaned down and kissed his little brother tenderly on the lips, but soon Sasuke pulled away to look his brother in the eye...

"Itachi…."

* * *

Warning Before Hand, Very Hot Lemon coming up….Well 2 VERY hot lemons…okay maybe hot lemons.

* * *

**Colours of Gold: Blue, Black and Purple But gold is yellow?**

Pure gold is a deep yellow colour and conventional carat gold jewellery alloys can range from red through yellow to pale yellow/green and even white by varying the alloying metals. But it is possible to make gold jewellery that exhibits unusual colours such as purple and blue and black. How is this possible? Well, this can be accomplished by one of two techniques: formation of special gold metal compounds (intermetallic compounds) or by a surface coating or patination. Both approaches can yield attractive colours but they do have some disadvanges over normal carat gold alloys.

You can read more about it here ( Might want to remove the spaces) : http:// www . utilisegold. com/ jewellery_ technology/ colours/special_ colours/

* * *

_Well, Here's a Pre-VOew since i took long Up-dating_

* * *

**_"Relax Otouto, let out your anger in another way, but not like this" Itachi said in the calmest voice possible. Sasuke thought on what his aniki said and nodded, Itachi had a point. He threw off the covers and then stood up on the bed. Itachi, surprised, turned to look at Sasuke a bit curious as to what he was going to do and his eyes widen when Sasuke begun to strip naked right before him. _**


	20. Erotic Boys Play In The Sheets

**How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?**

**Tittle:** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated:**: M just in case Might be lime or full lemons And coarse language/actions

**Pairings:**: ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi -やおい, Incest, BrotherxBrother Uchihacest. LEMON!!

**Chapter:** XX

**Summary**: Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

**Thank You's**

itbvic

iloveme5895

Sasori'sDeiDei-chan

Classical-Shit

A Single Fragile Rose

Angel Girl Julia

Angel Of Music Play For Me

xRae Starkhenx

Sai430

CrystalSlashlover

jmills99

ShadowX101

melody726

Luna

The Yaoi Pimpette

**Yay! thank you my beautiful reviewers! I love all your comments that you have on my story!! **makes me wat to update faster. Well as promise in exchange for your Review, Chapter twenty goes out there to all of you. Enyoy the lemon candy!!

**ワタリガラスは締まる**

**Raven Locks **

**Erotic Boys Play In The Sheets**

"Sasuke, believe me. You're the only one for me" Itachi leaned down and kissed his little brother tenderly on the lips, but soon Sasuke pulled away to look his brother in the eye...

"Itachi" Sasuke didn't want to cry or look weak in front of his older brother. Maybe he was being…..foolish?

He sighed.

Sasuke looked over at Itachi with half lidded eyes and a scowl on his lips before running into the bathroom and towards Itachi's room. Itachi frowned and watched Sasuke leave but soon he followed his little brother to his room. There was no way that he was going to let his little brother to stay mad at him, he was going to set things straight.

* * *

_ItaSasu Goodness_

_Warning Lemon_

Sasuke was still mad! He was pissed! He was sure that he was going to kill his older brother! He was his and then Itachi has to be all around those other guys! Who do they think they are trying to touch his Aniki? Yeah he saw! And then Itachi flirting with all those female officers, it was the worst! Okay so maybe he is also overly jealous and a little unreasonable. But heh, how would Itachi feel if he was with some guys and girls like that! He'd like too see what his brother's response would be to that.

Well,maybe he did know, Itachi would go on a killing spree, he was very protective and possessive after all. Qualities Sasuke loved about his brother. He sighed and but decided to keep giving Itachi the cold shoulder and go to sleep; maybe tomorrow he'll be in a better mood to deal with this. Though he knew he should just let it go he couldn't help it.

Itachi entered the room and closed the door locking it in the process as he ran a hand over his long raven hair and then sliding his band off that held his hair in the pony tail. He then took off his jacket throwing it to the side "Sasuke? Are you still mad? I already explained my self Otouto don't make me do it again... Fuck it, it was the spur of the moment and I was like a criminal... though I am….but you know! Thug life kind of moment and I'm sorry" only Sasuke could make him apologize like that.

Sasuke didn't say anything he just pulled off the covers harshly and crawled into bed curling on his side and making himself into a tight ball under the bed sheets so that Itachi wouldn't come and touch him. Itachi sighed and walked over to the bed climbing into it and then tugging at the sheets. "Come on Sasuke! Talk to me" Itachi was irked already by Sasuke's behavior, this was irritating. On the other hand he somehow found it cute, yet it worried him in a way he could not explain. Damn, this had him confused and mixed up.

He had never had Sasuke _this _mad before.

"Sasuke!" he hissed as he pulled a little harder.

"Why don't you just go away Aniki?" Sasuke's voice was firm but there was a slight edge of sadness in it and Itachi didn't miss it as he sighed once again and tugged lightly at the covers and started to rub places trying to guess what part of Sasuke it was. Sasuke on the other hand was gritting his teeth and a blush crossed his cheeks when Itachi squeezed his butt cheek he had to keep from gasping or moaning, why the hell was Itachi touching him anyway!? "Itachi!" he seethed even though he was slightly enjoying that touch. Alright, alright, he was fully enjoying it.

It just felt so good the way his brother was caressing his ass and he wondered if Itachi knew, he was. Sasuke wanted to feel his brother's tough all on him and it took all his will power not to stick his little booty out and reach up for that soft touch. His brother was soon half on top on him and that hand firmly on his but cheeks and he knew he was lightly panting and blushing. He felt his brother's warm mouth come in contact with his covered ear and he nearly moaned at what his brother had to tell him.

"Relax Otouto, let out your anger in another way, but not like this" Itachi said in the calmest voice possible. Sasuke thought on what his aniki said and nodded, Itachi had a point. He threw off the covers and then stood up on the bed. Itachi, surprised, turned to look at Sasuke a bit curious as to what he was going to do and his eyes widen when Sasuke begun to strip naked right before him.

That got him painfully hard on the spot.

His little brother was deadly hot and yet he could not get enough of that ample body that just called out to him. He watched as Sasuke took off his shirt slowly and unzipped his pants and lowered both pants and boxers in that slow pace, slowly down his delicious thighs just to show that he was also aroused and down those legs... To tell truth Itachi was not expecting anything of what was to come. There was nothing that could prepare him for what his little Sasuke had in mind.

Sasuke smirked down at Itachi as his clothes were thrown somewhere around the room and then walked over to him, Itachi could not keep his eyes off his little brother's swaying hips. Sasuke felt the thrill of power and control as Itachi's gaze roamed his naked body and then he straddled his Aniki and begun to undo his pants, pulling both Itachi's boxers and jeans completely off. Itachi on the other hand just stared since every time he tried to reach out for Sasuke his hand got slapped away.

Itachi gasped in surprise when he felt Sasuke's soft lips around the head of his cock; slowly his tongue came out fleetingly and teasing licking the pre-cum at the tip. He felt Sasuke fondle his balls and all of a sudden Sasuke sucked hard on his head making him throw his head back and buck up as he kept himself seated with his arms supporting him at his sides, Sasuke held his hips down as he deep throated him once and made Itachi moan out in complete approval.

"Sasuke" Itachi gasped as Sasuke ran his tongue over his length, he was so painfully hard, but he wanted to cum in his little brother's behind so he held on. He tried to pull Sasuke up but he found that the boy was out of his reach, Sasuke was taking control here. He watched the boy as Sasuke turned to look up at him with not such a cold gaze anymore but a lust infused one with need, his little brother was just as turned on as he was. Sasuke gave a quck last kiss to Itachi's cock before latching on a nipple before reaching his destination.

Suddenly Sasuke captured Itachi's bottom lip between his teeth and then he begun to gently suck on it, as he pushed Itachi down to lie on the soft pillows. Sasuke begun to rock his hips to rub his erection with his Itachi's own erect cock. Itachi moaned out and when he tried to reach out once more, Sasuke caught his hands and pinned them up. True Itachi was stronger than Sasuke, but Itachi decided to see where his little brother was going to take this. It really was painfully arousing and so sexy….

Sasuke fully claimed Itachi's lips and without braking the kiss, picked up his hips and positioned his entrance with the head of his brother's cock, he then begun to wiggle giving the '_ridding the head'_ a meaning and moaning deliciously in Itachi's mouth driving the man under him insane. Itachi moaned out and bucked up, he needed in his little brother's tight ass now and he was tired of the teasing. Sasuke moaned out as well and jumped up releasing his aniki's hands when he felt Itachi nearly come in. "No!" he panted out. "Or I'll put my clothes back on and go sleep in my own room!" he snapped breathlessly and Itachi glared up at him.

"I don't think that a certain member of your anatomy will allow that, Otouto" Itachi murmured as his hand idly traced circles around Sasuke's chest and lowered as he traced the tip of Sasuke's erection smearing the pre-cum over it's head, he looked up at Sasuke in the eye and saw him stifle down one of those delicious moan he so wanted to hear him cry out loudly. "You are male"

"A-ha" Sasuke said standing up and moving to get away and off even at his body's protestings but he never made it as he was pulled back by his wrist to be on top of Itachi. Sasuke was madly blushing as he looked down at the older man his glare not really working do to the lust and love found there.

"We're not done little brother, I still want you to finish what you started" Itachi leaned in and licked Sasuke's earlobe teasingly there was no way he was about to allow Sasuke to leave him with a solid rock hard-on, Sasuke glared down and pushed Itachi back on his back his blush burning more. His heart was racing, Itachi was letting him be in control and he was new at that and he was both nervous and scared. But he did want this so...

"Then do as I say big brother" Sasuke leaned down and brought his brother's cock into his mouth and sucked hard on it before covering it with saliva, Just the necessary amount. Sasuke picked up his hips again and then plunged in two of his fingers to his entrance and dilated himself best as possible or could as he remembered Itachi doing it to him. Itachi just stared as he became harder and his fingers itched... he so badly wanted to touch Sasuke...feel that tight warmth

"Need hel-"

"Don't!" Sasuke hissed glaring and then smiled at Itachi salaciously and licked his lips "just relax" he murmured before coming picking up his hips and fully on top of Itachi and then he started to kiss the side of Itachi's head and nibbling at Itachi's earlobe as he rubbed his entrance to the head of Itachi's penis, moving slowly back and forth. Itachi did as Sasuke said and enjoyed all the caresses and soon Sasuke just impaled himself onto him taking Itachi in deep to the hilt in his tight hole and hissing in both pleasure and pain rushed through him, he had managed to get Itachi to hit the spot. "Aahh. Aniki ...you feel so wonderful" he breathlessly whispered into Itachi's ear.

"You have no idea" Itachi whispered back. Sasuke sat up straight he was finding this position very exciting. Sasuke looked down at Itachi's face and judging by what he saw there, Itachi was also finding it as exiting as he did. Both where panting and sweating profusely with their heated flesh, the pleasure of it all, the erotic lust rushing at their veins was unbearable.

Sasuke soon pulled up, slowly, and then slowly back down, relishing on the damn pleasure of it all. Itachi bucked up and put his hand at his Baby brother's hips to make him do it again. Sasuke smiled down at Itachi and did it again and again in a slow torturing pase that had them gasping and sweating for more. The feeling of Itachi filling him so deep and hitting that spot was intoxicating.

"Sasuke Faster" Itachi breathed out breathlessly while bucking up high and hitting his brother hard on the G-spot and Sasuke jumped up from the sudden burst of pleasure as he saw white, and Then back down, Itachi looked up to see all the bliss and pleasure that played in Sasuke's flushed face and was mesmerized by how beautiful Sasuke truly looked while he was ridding him. "You are so beautiful" he murmured brushing Sasuke's bangs aside and Sasuke opened his eyes to look down at him.

"So are you Aniki...ahh" Sasuke moaned throwing his head back and writhed as he kept the leisure pase that was just driving them insane. Itachi bucked more and Sasuke begun to bounce up and down moving his hips forward and backward as suddenly the room was filled with moans, pleased cries and the slapping of flesh against flesh. Itachi fought to keep his gaze on his bouncing brother, it was so sexy, but Sasuke stopped the pase Itachi had started and slowly rocked back and forth once more.

"More! More, Niisan more! Give me more" Sasuke cried as he rode the dick slow, slow and Itachi could do nothing more than to comply with his sweet Sasuke's wishes as he pulled his little brother up and off his cock and pushed him down the bed and turned his ass around. He got Sasuke on his kness and Itachi drove back into that hot tight ass and hit it from the back.

Sasuke hissed in pure pleasure and gripped the sheets, his fingers digging into the soft mattress as Itachi pumped in and out of his ass incessantly and at a fast pase. Itachi moaned out "Damn... you… Sasuke" He panted into Sasuke's ear and all Sasuke could do was moan with appreciation in response that had Itachi's stomach coiling with his pending climax, at this fast rate neither of them will last much longer.

Itachi reached over and fisted Sasuke's cock that he'd been neglected to touch and pumped his brother some and then he sucked at Sasuke's nape. Sasuke moaned louder and that had Itachi sqeezing his eyes shut as he enjoyed all the sexy noises his little brother made while on the verge of their upcoming climax. It was like this was the first time they were getting to take each other; the fact was that they could not get enough of one anather. "Sasuke don't let your self go so soon." Itachi breathed and Sasuke nodded, but he was so close and took all his self control not to cum completely.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke cried out as he felt his release feeling his muscles tighten more on Itachi's cock and a few seconds later Itachi came as well filling him with warm white liquid. He was not sure if he did or not but in the distance he could hear his brother call out his name as his vision went blank and he collapsed on the bed panting hard and feeling thoroughly loved.

Sasuke gasped all of a sudden as he was pulled back up and thrown into the pillows as Itachi leaned his head into Sasuke's neck "Tire are we little brother" Sasuke just groaned in response rubbing his erection at Itachi's belly button, it was still painfully throbbing since he had denied himself complete release. Itachi smirked and trailed his tongue down his little brother's panting form until he reached his member and sucked at the head hard before engulfing Sasuke in deeply while his hands went to squeeze Sasuke's firm ass.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled at passions peek, he was close way before and Itachi's hot mouth had just thrown him over the edge and Sasuke came in his brother's mouth as Itachi sucked up all his brother's offerings and then kissed Sasuke's stomach and trailed kisses all the way to Sasuke's collarbone and Sasuke moaned silently as he arched up to his older brother's loving touch.

Sasuke was panting hard and could hardly keep his eyes open anymore so he didn't fight off the sleep and passed out. Itachi just rested his head on his brother's heaving chest and listened too his heart beat as it calmed him down from the fulfillment of the orgasm bliss that was rushing through his body and had his blood pumping in his veins like liquid fire.

After a while Itachi looked down at the sleeping raven beauty that was Sasuke and ran his hand through out Sasuke's soft hair and smiled as he flipped them to the other side of the bed. He got on his knees straddling Sasuke and reached behind and pulled some pillows over and put them under Sasuke's head. He got off and got the covers from the side where his little Sasuke had left them in a bundle when he had been mad.

He felt his eyes lids getting heavier as he settle next to his warm and soft Otouto and pulled Sasuke tightly to him and buried his face into his little brother's raven hair taking in his scent that lulled him to sleep. Well this day went better than when it had started.

* * *

_SasoDei Goodness_

_Another Lemon!!** 0ò**_

"Ah, man I'm beat! Yeah" Deidara said as he fell backwards on the bed, the reservations for the wedding were finally over, the bachelor parties will be soon and lastly there was nothing more than he wanted to do but cuddle up with Sasori and just forget the rest of the world. As if reading his mind, Sasori came and removed Deidara's shoes and then un-buttoned and un-zipped his pants pulling them off.

Then he did the same for himself and then settled into the bed next to his blond boyfriend and nuzzled his neck. "Ahhh" Deidara said as he felt like the whole weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders and he was allowed to relax fully. Sasori relaxed at the same time, forgetting the world as well. no one but him and his Deidara existed.

…..There was only a month till their wedding…..one simple more month and they were going to be joined forever in more than just lovers but as husbands. Time just seemed to pass you by that if you did not enjoy the moment it was not worth living life so soon. They planned to live it at it's fullness.

Both laid there for some time and then Sasori slipped his hand into Deidara's boxers reaching for his member that caught Deidara by surprise and had him bucking up with a loud moan. "Aaah, Sasori!" Sasori smirked as a blush spread through his loves cheeks and then he begun to nibble at the side of his earlobe. Yes, this was heaven.

"Dei-Dei" Sasori mumbled as he came on top of the blond, this moment place and time, this was living life well. Sasori slipped his hand out and begun to tug off Deidara's shirt and soon as it 

was off he threw it across the room to land somewhere at random and crushed his lips to his blond fiancée. He had Deidara's mouth open soon and his tongue was not shy to come out and taste what belonged to it.

Deidara was tired, but more off hot, bothered, and impatient, he flipped them and that caught Sasori by surprise, "Just give it to me Bitch!" Deidara yelled as he rubbed his ass to Sasori's hard cock feeling it as it caressed his ass and whole, Sasori on the other hand smirked as he threw Deidara back on the bed letting his hair loose.

"Talk more profanities to me baby" Sasori said as he loved Deidara's dirty talking of any kind.

"Sasori, your making me wait so much now fuck me; prove to me you can fuck me raw!" Sasori raised a brow.

"No preparing?"

"NO! Just put that dick inside!"

Sasori narrowed his eyes and put his fingers briefly into his mouth and brought them out again coated in saliva and shoved them into Deidara.

"OUCH!" Deidara yelled as he arched up and then pushed Sasori away before he could find his prostate and Sasori growled in need. Deidara always made it so difficult and it was so painfully arousing.

"Your ass is in trouble" Sasori growled as he ran to catch up to Deidara. Deidara took that as the time to pull Sasori's shirt up.

"Oooh!" Said Deidara as he turned around and bent over "Come over here and spank me daddy" Sasori growled again and pounced on Deidara who laughed as they fell on the floor. He crushed his lips to Deidara hard. Deidara managed to brake off the kiss long enough to say "Fuck me Daddy!" And Sasori obliged by shoving in his throbbing hot cock deep in Deidara's opening.

"AUGH!"

"Take it bitch" Deidara laughed, Sasori just called him a bitch. All thoughts from then on where thrown to oblivion as Sasori begun to thrust into him and hit his spot once and over again making them both see white.

"Sasori, pull my hair!" Deidara yelled and Sasori did as he used it to thrust in deeper. "OUCH!" Deidara yelled salaciously as he arched up his legs way up high and he pumped Deidara's cock in time with their sinful dance.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" It was as if the yell itself rocked the house as both of them came hard "Peace!" they both grunted before passing out, well Deidara passed out and Sasori collapsed on top of Deidara before passing out. Let's just say both were out for the night……

* * *

_At Random With The Sharks_

"Did you feel that earth quake?" Asked Kisame and his boyfriend Jason just shrugged before clearing his throat and yelling.

"Kisame! It's over between us!"

"No you can't leave me!" They continued their role play.

His boyfriend dressed in a little maids outfit walked around the bed, "why not I can do as I please!" And then Kisame grasped his boyfriend throwing him on the bed.

"You are so FUCKING! Hot" and begun to kiss him with ravishing kisses.

* * *

...And all through the night, at least, the two Uchiha brothers' and the blond and red head slept peaceful that night...

* * *

El: Just take 'em panies and

drop 'em lower…Oh hey you done reding?

Sasori:Deidara's dirty talking-They should make a Fic out of that!

El: Hahahaha! Hope you enjoyed. **Please Review**.

Sasori: I think they need a preview...then they will review.

El: fine. **Oh and Check out my new UCHIHACEST FIC GET IT BROTHER!! **

_°A Preview Of what's To Come°_

* * *

**"Man foo, you should have seen the night we had…" Kisame sighed as he trailed off and then looked over at his boyfriend- well not so much boyfriend anymore- and laughed falling of the chair "OHH! FUCK MY ASS!" he cried out as everyone sweat dropped. **

**"Let me tell you since Kisame will be a while on the floor" Kisame's boyfriend..er..husband said as the red head and blond stared at him with disbelief "so last night we...**


	21. Our First Date

How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know

**Tittle:** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated:** M just in case Might be lime or full lemons And coarse language/actions

**Pairings:** ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi -やおい, Incest, BrotherxBrother Uchihacest.

**Chapter:** XXI

**Summary:** Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

**Thank You's: **

itbvic/ mangamania2006

shadowX101

Luna

Sabaku no Sable

Angel Girl Julia

Classical-Shit

CrystalSlashlover

jmills99

secret25

How long has it been? I can't remember how long I've taken to up-date but here it is!

Well I believe that this is all of you, thank you so much for your reviews! I hope you keep Enjoying this Fic, though it is true that is pretty random.

Well, Enjoy!

**Raven Locks**

**Our First Date**

_6 In The Morning_

Itachi was the first to awake as he looked down at his little brother, he gently nuzzled Sasuke's neck and breathed in Sasuke's scent that was mixed with his own scent and their shared sex. He smiled as he picked up Sasuke's hand and looked at it, how would it look with his ring on than slender finger, and call him all his, little brother, lover, and his little bride. Itachi kissed Sasuke's ring finger and then sighed as he begun to nibble on his little brother's ear lobe. Sasuke soon awoke slowly opening his eyes and moaned out as Itachi gently pleasured him.

"...Aniki..." Sasuke stretched as Itachi leaned to be half on top of him and suck on his neck keeping his arms up over his head as he turned to look down at his older brother.

"Mmm…Morning Otouto," Itachi smirked down at him and Sasuke eyed him suspiciously. "Are you still mad little one?"

"No, I'm way passed mad, I'm still horny" Itachi chuckled and pecked his little brother's lips.

"So, you want to have sex again" Sasuke nodded already tugging on Itachi's soft hair "but will you also go out in a date with me?" Sasuke looked at his brother surprised. "A late lunch date" Itachi grinned down at Sasuke's surprised look. The boy was so adorable!

"A date?" Sasuke echoed and Itachi nodded and kissed Sasuke fully, making Sasuke lose his mind for the moment with that mind blowing kiss.

* * *

_With The Others_

The blond and red head looked up as they heard someone coming in and were not shock to see Kisame here but were to see his boyfriend Jason was here. Usually the guy was not here at all, but who knows anything about the relationship that Kisame was sporting after all, he did meet his boyfriend on the orgy of Maury.

"Well, good morning, Kisame, you look like a...well. Yeah" Deidara and Sasori just stared at Kisame as they also noted that he walked in with a limp—for the first time in his life!—and that his boyfriend not far behind with the same problem. Deidara grinned as Sasori just leaned back in the chair with an arm about his boyfriends...err Fiancés shoulders as he smirked coolly. What a sight to see in the morning.

"Man fool, you should have seen the night we had…" Kisame sighed as he trailed off and then looked over at his boyfriend- well not so much boyfriend anymore- and laughed falling of the chair "OHH! FUCK MY ASS!" he cried out as everyone sweat dropped.

"Let me tell you since Kisame will be a while on the floor" Kisame's boyfriend...err...Husband said as the red head and blond stared at him with disbelief "so last night we...

**Flashback**

_"You are so FUCKING hot" and Kisame begun to kiss Jason with ravishing kisses. _

_"I'm ready!"_

_"For what?"_

_"To make this fully official!" Kisame grinned and then all of a sudden the T.V turned on, on it's own and they stared at it as Jerry Springer commercial came on. It was as if was some sort of miracle sign from above that they should! _

_'--Come, or you can call 1800-Jerry and get reverent Snorch to come and make your wedding a reality, don't hesitate and call now, he'll come to your house'_

_"That's it!" Kisame jumped up and headed for the phone as his boyfriend stared from Kisame and at the now turned off television, that was odd... a moment later, Kisame was back with a short man with a subtle bear at his cheeks and long curly hair, he looked like a priest on crack cause his clothes were not only dirty but deranged. _

_"Okay" said the guy as they got before him and red a section of the bible before saying "Kisame, you take Jason?"_

_"I do"_

_"Jason, the same"_

_"I do"_

_"Here and now hope both love each other and shit cause by the power vested on me and the bible, I pronounce you married as Husband and Husband... you may kiss" the priest turned around and left, vanished in the thin air, he was in so much disbelief!_

**End**

"Dude, that's some crazy shit! Yeah" Deidara laughed and Sasori laughed along and they also giggled, Kisame and his now husband just stared at them like they were crazy and then they noticed that they had a paper bong, they were smoking weed...

"Yeah"

* * *

_Back To The Brothers_

_About 1 In the Afternoon_

Itachi and Sasuke stepped out of their bedroom at noon both completely sated, mostly they had finally had enough sense to get out of bed and take a shower together, get dressed and then go outside for some fresh air. Unfortunately Sasuke had a slight limp from what had happened during the night and this morning and what they had struggled through just to get out of the room.

"I'll take you out to a restaurant" Itachi told Sasuke who groaned disappointedly as they stepped out of the house un-seen by the others, who were no where in sight when they came downstairs. No doubt getting each other into some problems. Itachi noted that he had no keys to even drive and besides the van looked like it could not take any more from last time. "Let's walk there" Itachi said and Sasuke nodded.

As they stepped into the sidewalk Itachi offered his hand to Sasuke who took it and intertwined their fingers together. They walked silently and happily down the street as they came upon some weird people and other's fucking in the street. Seeing this gave Itachi some exciting ideas to do with his little lover who was clutching on to his arm, oh the naughty fantasies that involved his cute Otouto. Only if the boy knew, Itachi mused as he shook his head and kept looking forward.

Sasuke felt something sniffing at the back of his jeans and looked down to see a small yet thin and long legged dog that was also furry and was following them and so was a Chihuahua with large brown eyes. Itachi looked down at Sasuke when he felt the boy slightly jump up and tense and smiled when he saw what got Sasuke so startled all of a sudden. "Look aniki, I think they want to fuck each other" Sasuke grinned up at Itachi and Itachi sighed out. Sasuke just had to say that. "Let's name them"

"Why should we, they are from street" Itachi said looking forward again and Sasuke pouted.

"I know that Itachi" Sasuke looked down at the dogs thoughtfully. "That one has a tag and says his name is ….Pineapple?" Sasuke was confused. Who the hell was to name a Chihuahua pineapple? Apparently Sasuke was not the only one that found that name to be odd.

"Nah." Itachi said "that name is dumb, it has no personality. Banana would be better"

"Itachi get off it! I know what you're thinking"

"I'm thinking no such thing little brother, you just brought it up"

"Did not!" Sasuke pouted "Itachi!" he whined.

"Fine, his name will be Gary Colman"

"Gary Colman? Isn't that some sort of celebrity"

"I don't know I just heard the name from one of those Simpsons Christmas special. I kind of like that one" Itachi reminisced "the evil furby dolls things I thing were called Funso…. and then all that. That was funny and so totally explains why I hate them"

"You have a strange sense of humor, but that could be because you're sadistic" Itachi just sent Sasuke a lascivious grin. Sasuke gave Itachi in returned a minor glare "don't tell me…your actually thinking of something sadistic"

"You could say that." Itachi brought out his cell phone as they approached a restaurant and they went in to sit down. Sasuke quietly looked at his brother, what was he doing now? But all his thoughts were cut short when a waitress came over to them; she had a very big smile and short black hair as she set the menus in the table and looked at both of them. Sasuke picked up his menu as the girl asked.

"Would you two be having anything to drink before you order?" even her voice was sweet. The only difference about her is that it had a bitter edge to it that promised pain.

"Yeah. I'll have some lemonade"

"And you" she turned to Itachi.

"Same as my Boyfriend" he responded as he checked and fiddled with his phone not once looking up. The girl gave Itachi a strange look and noted down for two lemonades and said that she'd be back to get their orders. Sasuke on the other hand had a small blush on his face as he just stared at Itachi with disbelief. He called him his boyfriend and all he knew was that his heart was a huge flutter; he wanted to kiss Itachi right now. But scowled when he saw Itachi kept fiddling with his dumb cell phone.

"Here are your lemonades, now can I take your order?" asked the girl with a smile to Sasuke's way as she ignored Itachi. Sasuke looked down at the menu and was really not sure what to have and just decided on the first thing that he saw had tomato sauce in it. Everything with tomato tasted delicious…..then the thought of Itachi lying naked and tomato sauce all over him as he licked it u—Sasuke shook his head.

"Uhh, I'll have the ravioli" The girl nodded and turned to Itachi.

"Ill have the same as my boyfriend"

"Right" Said the girl rolling her eyes and walking away. As soon as Sasuke saw that she was far away from hearing range he turned to Itachi with a minor glare.

"What the hell are you doing Aniki?" Itachi peeked up to Sasuke and blew him a kiss. Sasuke blushed. "I'm serious Casanova" Itachi got an amused look as he looked at his little brother.

"That's Enjôleur my sweet Sasuke"

"What?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow when he saw his brother grin his way. Itachi kept looking up at him and then at the table and back up at him and it was starting to make him curious at to what his brother was up to. Itachi smiled as he enjoyed the curious look on his little brother's face. He brought out a pen and then wrote down in a napkin something and covered it when Sasuke leaned in to see what it was.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Baby brother" Sasuke sent a minor glare to his brother and sighed.

Itachi then passed the note to his brother. Sasuke looked at him skeptically as he hesitated on grabing the paper. Itachi just watched his little brother's face as the boy slowly opened the paper 

and watched his eyes widen in surprise and then soften with appreciation.

_I Love You_

_I Want You_

_I Need You_

_I Totally Adore You_

_I Think Loudly Of You_

_I Am Very, Very Attracted To You_

_I Cant Stop Thinking About You_

_I Immensely Appreciate You_

_I Really, Really, Really Like You_

_I Am Crazy About You_

_I Would Travel The World For You_

_I Madly Desire You_

_I Want Nothing More Than To Be With You_

_I Am Drawn To You_

_I Just Love You_

_Foolish Otouto_

Sasuke smiled at Itachi and noticed that Itachi was back to fiddling with his cell phone "Seriously what are you doing?"

"Nothing just calm down" Sasuke grimsed as Itachi still continued to ignore him. Sasuke started to tap his fingers on the top of the table and Itachi sighed when he noticed the impatient in Sasuke's eyes. He leaned in and surprised Sasuke with a kiss to the cheek. Sasuke looked over at Itachi and frowned at him.

"Don't tell me you're mad on our first date"

"I call what we had in the shower our first date" Itachi chuckled.

"That was Sex foolish little brother" Sasuke shrugged "So, the other person you date, you had sex with them first?" Itachi asked curiously flipping his phone closed.

"No" Sasuke answered truthfully "just you"

"Better stay that way"

"Why? Is it because you're insecure Aniki?"

"No" Itachi looked down at Sasuke with a piercing look that promised so much "Though….I do want to try something with you….after all if the first date was sex..What is the second?"

"The sex after Jail time?" 'That was more erotic than the other hot sex we had before that' Sasuke said unsurely as he felt uncomfortable under his brother's look.

"And then third?"

"Should it not be this one?" Itachi got a sadistic smirk.

"Alright, so how about we make our next date special" Sasuke could see the sadistic part of Itachi and knew that whatever Itachi had in mind involved some sort of painful sex. Or it could be something just plain erotic.

"What did you have in mind?" Sasuke still could not help but ask. He was just to danm curious.

"Sex on the street" Sasuke's eyes widen and he looked over Itachi's shoulder to the grunting in the street, the famous sex on the sidewalk. Sex where people walk out in public and it being on the bright daylight, Itachi wanted to have sex with him out in the cold pavement where anyone could see them!?

"You have to be kidding!" Before Itachi could respond that he was not joking the waitress came with their food and set it down.

"Call me if you'll need anything else" she said before leaving the two boys there to resume to their talking. Itachi looked down at the ravioli and popped one square meat into his mouth as it filled with a steamy sauce and liked his lips as he returned to gaze at Sasuke who looked shocked and to be pondering what he had just offered.

"Fine, not the next day but considered it because it could be a date in the near future" Itachi said firmly.

"Once more, you have to be joking!" Sasuke looked in Itachi's hard eyes and saw that the man was not joking and why would he? He was not one to joke all the time! He had seemed laid-back with his smiles and chuckling all of a sudden in Akatsuki but that really was not completely him. This was the whole other side of Itachi, when he wanted something he was serious he knew that he will get it one way or another. "I guess I can't escape the fact completely huh" Itachi shook his head.

"Like I said think about it" Sasuke nodded and dug into his food as his stomach growled. At least the food tasted good and this date was going well as he and his brother talked in-between bites as they took their time eating and enjoying each other's company and laughing together. Itachi had even force fed Sasuke into trying something new.

* * *

It was already late and the sun was starting to set down over the horizon as Sasuke and Itachi walked back home hand in hand smiling contently. Sasuke leaned into his brother resting his head by Itachi's shoulder as he in-haled his brother's scent. Man, there was no other place he'd rather be than with Itachi right now. Itachi looked down at Sasuke and pulled his hand away only to wrap his arm around Sasuke's waist to pull him closer as one word came to mind.

'Perfect'

Itachi smirked as he watched the sun set fully and they were nearing the house. Any second now, any second, he thought as he looked back down at Sasuke and they both came up to the front door and Itachi reluctantly released his Little Sasuke just to get out his keys and open the door. He slowly looked for his key as he waited for that moment. It was sure to come soon; he had set the time after all, precicely. He knew that he had, he was never wrong when it came to this! It better…ah there it was.

Sasuke felt his cell phone vibrating in his back pocket and then pulled it out and saw that he had a text messege……from his beloved brother. He turned to look at Itachi questionably but Itachi just smiled shrugging and headed in to the house. Sasuke flipped opened his phone and opened the text message and blushed at what it read: Let me fuck u anal with no lubricant! Sasuke looked up to see Itachi going up the stairs already.

He looked around to the house that seemed to be empty and proceeded to follow his brother to do as the message said.

* * *

Will Sasuke have sex with Itachi in the street?

When is Deidara's and Sasori's wedding?

What's going to happen next? Please Review to have the questions answered! - Well most of them at a time...


	22. Wedding Traumas

**How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?**

**Tittle:** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated:**: M just in case Might be lime or full lemons And coarse language/actions

**Pairings:**: ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi -やおい, Incest, BrotherxBrother Uchihacest.

**Chapter:** XXII

**Summary**: Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

**Thank You's**

iloveme5895  
shadowX101  
mangamania2006  
itbvic  
Luna  
xRae Starkhenx  
mio4ever  
Sasori'sDeiDei-chan  
Sabaku no Sable

Sorry for not up-dating soon! I have to write to many essays and do so much, I hate highschool, I should quit! -.- Please Enjoy. This chapter is really random.

**Rave****n Locks**

Wedding Traumas

_Next Day_

Deidara had been up all night running around like crazy wondering what he will wear for his up-coming wedding! He needed help and he needed it now and he did not want Sasori to see him in his wedding attire so he could not ask his soon-to-be-husband for help. He had everything ready; everything was set except for his wedding attire! He had to get it and soon and it had to be something that said Art Is A Bang, cause with Sasori it really was, damn it was so colorful….

But who the hell will help him!

* * *

Sasori here was a whole other story as he was in the golden room with his face in a panic. He had so forgotten to get his tux! What was he going to do if Deidara came and asked him to show him how he looks in the tux. He had to get one soon, but everywhere he had looked in the past really didn't have the tux that he wanted or even needed.

Damn this was a pain…..Does he really have to wear a tuxedo! Come on. The only thing that would make him happier is knowing that he is married to Deidara and that was just all! He'd even married Deidara being there buck naked as the day he was born…. Alright, getting serious, he really needs someone to help him and that will keep it a secret!

* * *

_With Our Favorite Brothers_

In their dark room were both Sasuke and Itachi laid sated as Sasuke rubbed his cheek against his brother's firm chest and sighed so contently. Man it was just so peaceful and there was some music playing from the computer that Itachi had turned on the night before. It was the song With You by **C**hris **B**rown **(Ya'll know I'm obsessed with CB!)** Itachi on the other hand just ran his fingers through his Sasuke's soft raven short hair.

Man, his Sweet Sasuke was just so perfect and not to mention a little cat like….he is so agile, lethe Svelte, Dexterous, and not to mention Clumsy cause he was. He would not be his perfect Sasuke if he was not clumsy after all. Not to mention so cute, adorable, delectable, sweet, beautiful, so soft, supple, flexible, smart, and curious….. Itachi sighed, he could just keep pointing out things that he loved and enjoyed from his foolish little brother. He was just perfect, felt perfect, smelled perfect, tasted perfect, not to mention all his.

Sasuke soon stretched out as he yawned and buried his face at the crook of Itachi's neck and his breathing begun to even out. He was starting to fall asleep; Itachi on the other hand ran his hand from his Sasuke's raven spiky hair to his side and the side of his little brother's hip feeling the baby soft flesh under his finger tips, like some soft velvet. He pulled Sasuke closer as he slept and he looked over to the computer where the song was playing as his hand still kept caressing Sasuke's side.

* * *

Deidra kept pacing as he thought and thought who the hell could help him from such a mess! Wait; there was one person that owed him a favor.

'_..Sasuke...' _

* * *

Sasori walked over to the room of Itachi and knocked. He knew that he could blackmail Itachi by threatening to tell Sasuke about the engagement ring and all if he did not get the ravens help. Inside Itachi reluctantly got off of bed and put on some boxers and his black jeans as he walked to the door while slipping on his red shirt.

"Sasori?" Itachi raised a brow at the red head that stood by his door way. He looked back over to the bed to his deliciously naked and soft otouto and wished he was next to that warm body again, flesh to flesh. "What do you want?" Itachi went on taking care of business and going right to the point.

"I need your help on looking for a Tux, is a life or dead emergency! Please! Or I'll tell Sasuke that you are going to propose to him!" Itachi slammed the door closed as he stepped out. What if Sasuke heard that!? Man this guy was ruining his surprise.

"Fine, fine, I'll take you to a great designer...just allow me some time" Itachi said as he walked back in the room. Once inside he walked over to his little brother and pressed a kiss to Sasuke's nape as he fondled the flesh at the sides and then Squeezed Sasuke's butt cheeks.

"Otouto..." He whispered into Sasuke's ear, he was already getting erected feeling Sasuke's soft flesh yeildind under his touch and coming alive, man it gave such pleasure. He just loved the way his little brother responded to his touch "My sweet Sasuke…" Sasuke let out a moan as he felt Itachi nibbling around the side of his neck and his ear.

"..Wha-" why wasn't Itachi in bed?

"I need to help Sasori with something; I'll be back soon okay"

"Ngh, Itachi…" Sasuke wanted to pull his brother back into bed but when he turned his head his lips were met with Itachi's. Itachi on the other hand pressed his lips harded to Sasuke's as he shoved his tongue in almost desperate to get to the sweetness found inside. Sasuke on the other hand had begun to pull Itachi more to him to the point that Itachi was on top of him, his Aniki was fully clothed as he noticed. "You're really going somewhere...huh"

"Just for a little while, I'll make it up to you" Sasuke sighed as he reluctantly let go of Itachi.

"Okay." He already missed Itachi. Itachi on the other hand kept his eyes on his little brother as he walked out. Damn his little brother was hot and he was already longing for the nearness of him. Damn sinful Addiction.

* * *

_With Sasuke_

It had been some time since Itachi had left and Sasuke hated the feeling of the empty bed. He got up and headed to the bathroom were he bathed and changed clothes. As soon as he was done changing and was going to step out of the room he was tackled to the ground.

"I've been looking every where for you, yeah. I need your help yeah" Sasuke pushed Deidara off of him and glared.

"Help with what?"

"My wedding gown thing" Great. Why always him?

"Why should--"

"Don't forget, who was the one that got you and your brother to have such great sex with each other not to mention start a relationship! Yeah" Sasuke stared at Deidara with disbelief. Maybe Itachi and he had been a little to loud the previous nights….

"You must be joking"

"About my wedding? Never!"

"I never said the wedding….alright, fine" Sasuke agreed "it's not like I have anything to do and Itachi is out, so why not"

"Itachi is out?" Deidara asked and then shrugged. "Thank you!"

"Whatever"

* * *

_Sasori and Itachi_

"Are you sure you want that one?" Itachi asked, he was bored as hell and couldn't help wondering what his little Sasuke was doing right now. Was he still naked and alone on that bed…. Itachi shook his head out of those fantasies.

"No, that's the problem. I hate tuxedos" Sasori hissed as he had decided on an all red one with a yellow shirt and white tie underneath. Well, not them chosen, it had been Deidara who suggested it a while back. "This will do" Sasori said and Itachi nodded.

"Fine, let's go" Sasori nodded and they were soon paying.

* * *

_Deidara and Sasuke_

"That looks so good on you! Yeah" Sasuke scowled.

"I thought we were here for an outfit for you" He hissed and Deidara gushed out laughing.

"That doesn't mean that you can't get one at least for Itachi to see you in it, yeah" Sasuke looked down at what he was wearing. It was a dark button up shirt and some of the top buttons were un-done, and then he was wearing baggy pants that were held on by five different belts. He didn't think that this will be anything new to Itachi. Well, not to mention that Deidara was bold enough to suggest playing the pussycat dolls song Buttons….

"Okay, maybe something tight, yeah" Deidara said as if reading Sasuke's mind.

"Why can't we just look for you outfit fast and forget about me?" Sasuke asked and then a bunch a girls stopped to drool over Sasuke. Sasuke flinched as one with blond hair came near him and was acting all shy.

"Hi, I'm Himura, and you are cutie?" Yeah as if she wasn't shy at all, she was practically checking him out. Must Sasuke mention how boldly her eyes roamed over his form with no shyness or hesitation; she was not even looking in the in eye. Well it did not matter.

"I'm taken" Sasuke said as walked back into the dressing room and the girl just glared at the door that he'd gone through.

"Kids, yeah" Deidara said with a huge smile. The girl gave him a look of horror, she had thought that Deidara was some ugly girl, but it was a guy! That meant that the other hot guy in there was gay! No what was the world coming to!? Hot guys going gay in Akatsuki, what a shocker. Usually it was ugly guys who could not afford a girl. "You might not want to hit on him again, yeah, his boyfriend is possessive"

"What, you aren't his boyfriend?"

"Oh heaven sakes no! yeah. I'm a friend"

"U-huh" the girl said freaked out "I'm out of here"

"Bye" Deidara waved as she ran off.

"Yo, Deidara can we concentrate on getting you your outfit than on one for me?"

"Fine, but I still want you to get one" Sasuke could have thrown a tantrum.

* * *

_2 long hours later….._

"Finally" Sasuke said as he fell to the floor, his feet were killing him and his stomach was screaming at him to feed it. Man, one thing was for sure, Sasuke hated shopping now. Deidara had at least finally decided to wear a dress, a white yellow one with outlined red. It was really pretty. And then some black boots and a crown…..0.ó

"Let's go there, yeah"

"No!" Sasuke whined "let's go home"

"Come on Sasuke! Yeah" they went into a store (Well, Deidara dragged Sasuke) were they were selling little gift presents. Sasuke on the other hand was feeling in a bad mood, more because Deidara decided to buy him _some_ tight outfits to seduce Itachi with and other loose ones to taunt him; he thought that that was more than enough. Maybe Itachi would kill him for buying such things….

Later on Sasuke and Deidara looked around the mall. Next they stopped at Borders and looked at the books, Sasuke bought one and then they kept looking around till they came to a food stand. Sasuke could not help wonder what his brother was doing at this point or if he was even getting fed. – Somewhere out there Itachi and Sasori were looking for their little lovers looking like lost little puppies—

"So, how are you and Itachi doing?"

"Fine" Sasuke responded.

"I still don't get how brothers can love each other"

"What's to get, it just happens"

"True" Deidara agreed.

As soon as they finished eating their hamburgers and fries they decided to leave, they after all had already left their lovers a long time alone. As they were walking, Sasuke looked up in the portion of the ceiling that was glass and saw that it was slowly turning into dusk. It was already late in the afternoon. He wondered then if Itachi might be mad because he didn't stay home…

Sasuke and Deidara were walking by an electronics store where some plasma T.V's were on display and Sasuke paused short to look at one when a news bulletin came on. Deidara noticed that Sasuke had stopped when there was a lack of response from the boy and also watched the television.

'_We are disrupting this show to bring the news that the rapist gang of Sound have been caught and are now being taken to a prison in Sand were only the bad-est criminals go, this is the leader now… sir what is your name..?_

_Orochimaru…._

_Why did you rape all those kids, you're an old man!_

_I did it to feel youthful….kids are so delicious in bed...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAh- cough- cough_

_Well there you have strait from the snake, back to you Macy._

'_Let's hope he never gets out. Now back to your show'_

"Isn't rape allowed in Akatsuki" Deidara shrugged.

"No. but there is street sex and some people like it better when their partners act as if they are getting raped, it's an enjoyable sport."

"And what if one time it is real rape?"

"It's not like Akatsuki will allow it, Pein keeps everything under control. All you have to do is be screaming for help. Most of the other say thing like NO or Leave me alone. They never beg for help because there is no danger."

"That makes no sense!"

"Life doesn't make sense" Deidara pointed out as they begun to walk away. "Look, rapist don't come in here, if you have not noticed, Akatsuki is surrounded by Snow Mountains on all sides"

"I have sometimes, its freezing cold at night…but not with Itachi there" Sasuke blushed a bit when Deidara laughed.

"I know what you mean, Sasori is so warm and…." Deidara sighed, there was no way to explain the feeling you had when you held on tight to the one that you loved, all the warmth and security, you felt like you belonged. You were home when you were in your love's arms. "Besides, you have to be a member; anyone who isn't registered properly is taken out. There are no tourists or visitors or any of that nonsense. And" Deidara looked for left to right catching Sasuke's curiosity "Pein is not the main head."

"He's not? Who is then?"

"El, she is the one that decides what happens, nothing ever happens in Akatsuki unless is meant to" Sasuke blinked twice.

"EL? Wow I thought she was noth-" Deidara shut Sasuke's mouth.

"No bad mouthing her" with that they resumed walking.

Sasuke looked around, everyone there seemed to be like in a relaxed state and like they were home. He had heard that Akatsuki was a place not in the map and was found by the lost. Those who most needed a place to escape to and live out their lives. Itachi had killed the family and brought him here, they had more than one reason why they were here. They are in love with each other and they are brother's same blooded, here it was normality.

"So that Oro-something can never come here?"

"No, he can't. Akatsuki already has him banned" Sasuke nodded as they walked out and got in Deidara's yellow Porche.

* * *

_Back Home_

"We're home! Yeah" yelled Deidara happily as he came in Sasuke following in as he closed the door. All of a sudden a red blur with black tackled the blond and a dark blur tackled the small raven.

"Where the fucks have you been!" Itachi and Sasori hissed simultaneously.

"Shopping, Yeah!" Deidara answered while Sasuke just smiled at Itachi wondering if he will kill him after he looks inside the bag. Itachi pulled his little Sasuke up and takes picks him up bridal-style.

"Excuse e _muase_" He said before taking Sasuke up to their bedroom were he could do much more with his little brother. As soon as the brother's were gone Deidara and Sasori decieded to get Buck wild on the living room. Besides, no shark could disturb them now, Kisame and his boyfriend were at their honey moon and Sasuke and Itachi should stay caught up in each other.

Why not enjoy the moment.

* * *

_Inside with the Uchiha Brother's _

As soon as they came inside Itachi threw Sasuke on the bed and then took off Sasuke's shoes and came on top of him undoing his pants as well as his little brothers, he soon pulled Sasuke's shirt off as he lifted back on his hunshes to remove his.

"So, what did you buy?" He asked and Sasuke blushed.

"Something, but I'll show you later" Sasuke said quickly getting off the bed and placing the bag in one of the cabinets, Itachi'e heart sped up because there was were he had the ring for his little Sasuke and he could see it. He relaxed when Sasuke closed it and smiled at the following words "and no peeking" Sasuke said as he re-joined Itachi on the bed were their passionate kissing begun.

"Fine, but you owe me for making me worry" Itachi pushed them down on the bed so he could be on top and Sasuke soon found his pants ripped completely off….damn this was going to be rough….

* * *

I hope you liked it and Please Review!


	23. The Bachelor Parties Prt 1

How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?

**Tittle:** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated:**: M just in case Might be lime or full lemons And coarse language/actions

**Pairings:**: ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi -やおい, Incest, BrotherxBrother Uchihacest.

**Chapter**:XXIII

**Summary**: Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

**Thank You's**

Emotionless115

**Helena666**

Kaline Reine

**Sora Keyblader**  
mio4ever

**Angel Girl Julia **

JigokuShoujosRevenge  
**Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya**

**Raven Locks**

The Bachelor Parties Prt 1

_Two Weeks Later_

_Morning_

_In Kitchen_

"So how the hell are you going to do this?" asked Itachi as his eyes wondered around following Sasuke's every move in the kitchen. The blond and the red head were in a predicament, how was there to be a Bachelors party? They were both male and getting married….did they have to do them sepertely? How the hell were they going to do this!

"Well we could….maybe not, yeah"

"No what?" Sasori insisted. Anything would do at this point.

"Well, I was thinking that well, one party first and then everyone leaves to the second one!" Itachi shook his head that was a bad idea, though he looked like he was he really was not paying attention to nothing but the other raven in the room that was cooking something on the other side of the kitchen.

"Nah that will exclude someone…."

"Well, Bachelors party are for the female and then the male that are getting married, we could separate them, all the Uke's to one party and then the Seme to the other" Jason, Kisame's now husband said as rested his head on Kisames shoulder.

"Yeah, you are so smart love" Kisame praised.

"Not bad" Deidara and Sasori agreed. Itachi frowned; a bachelor party where he would not be with his baby Sasuke, unfair! But either way, Sasuke was the Uke and other Uke's were going to be there as well, all the Seme will be away…..(what ever that means…) _Damn that boy and his hot ass_ Itachi thought as his eyes kept following Sasuke through the room.

"Itachi would you please quit staring at Sasuke's ass and pay attention" Itachi was snapped back to the other's in the room.

"Whatever"

"What's wrong man, you look deprived, has Sasuke not been satisfying you" Itachi glared at Kisame and Kisame backed away "Sorry man, you just look tense and about to pounce on the boy" Itachi shrugged.

"It's nothing; I was rough with him one time and he….. Well now I have to allow him time to heal" Itachi shrugged again and Deidara and Kisame begun to laugh.

"Calm down man, you have all your life to fuck him. Yeah" Itachi threw a banana to Kisame's face and an apple to Deidara.

"Alright, alright, enough that's only Itachi and Sasuke's business anyways" Sasori said.

"Okay then, I will take Sasuke and Jason with me to help prepare the Uke bachelor party! Yeah" Deidara jumped up and down as he walked over to Sasuke who was all the way on the other side of the Kitchen eating a tomato and cooking some food and Jason fallow after. Sasuke seemed to have told them something and they went on.

"Not much of a Bachelors party when all of you are taken" Itachi murmured. Sasuke came over to Itachi and kissed him on the cheek as he placed his plate of food in front of him.

"Im going to go with Deidara and Jason"

"I know" Itachi snapped "Have fun" he sighed. Sasuke nodded and then kissed Itachi again before walking away but jumped when all of a sudden Itachi squeezed his ass.

"Itachi!" he growled and Itachi chuckled. "Love you" Sasuke called out as he left the room but not before Itachi responded with an '_love you too' _

"So, now that we are to not spend time with our lovers, what should we do about these parties?" Sasori was asking before they turned to a shocked Kisame. "What's wrong with you, you got a stick shoved up in your ass or something there shark man?" Sasori joked.

"No man," Kisame snapped to Sasori, "SASUKE MAKES YOU FOOD!?" he yelled at Itachi as Itachi ate his delicious looking food with satisfaction. It not only looked Delicious, it tasted Delicious.

"Yeah, all the time Breakfast, Lunch and dinner" Itachi said happily.

"U-huh and he's teaching Deidara too, I already ate my breakfast though. He got me up really early this morning" Sasori patted his full tummy. Kisame on the other hand was gawking at them, his husband Jason didn't know how to cook and that made him envious of his homies! Not that he did not appreciate the love they shared and relationship but take orders do not compare to a home cooked meal.

"Wait, so only they cook for you?"

"No, have you ever heard about compromise, when they are tired we cook for them" Sasori responded. There were just those times that you didn't want to wake them up and they were still sleeping soundly that you wanted them to sleep more, so why not cook for them there as well? 

Equal partnership

"Damn you lucky bastards got it all"

"Yeah, well not all of us can be that lucky" Sasori patted Kisame in the back. "At least you got your love"

"You're right!" Kisame said proudly and Itachi just kept ignoring them as he kept eating his food. Nothing could ruin his mood with Sasuke's food warming his tummy.

* * *

_With Deidara, Sasuke, and Jason_

"So we are going to go to a club not far from here, let's just go to a place that our lovers wont know were we are at. Yeah" Deidara said as he snatched out some of his clothes and then all of a sudden turned too little Sasuke. "And you where are the clothes I bought you? Have you used them on Itachi? Wait…"

"No. I hid them. Im not going to use them" Sasuke snapped.

"Come on Sasuke, we'll find out were they're going and we can bring them home!" Jason said all exidely and Sasuke gave him a weird look. This was one shark that he had yet to get to know.

"Yo, I like your thinking, yeah" Deidara laughed as he and Jason dressed and soon forced Sasuke to dress into something. Jason was now wearing a green cap to the side, his hair to the side hiding one of his eyes and then a white T with Green in the collar and the sleeves and the bottom hem green as well with green gray jeans folded at the bottom to show the other side green and whote with green shoes.

Deidara on the other hand was wearing his hair loose with the zig zag style in the middle and a yellow shirt that had red on the collar, it was baggy and loose. In the bottom he was wearing white tight jeans folded at the bottom to show that in the inside they are yellow. Then he had white shoes with that bright yellow shoe laces.

Sasuke, was forced to where a black collar around his neck that said _'Itachi's' _across it in red and then a button up loose black shirt that was sleeveless and showed a bit of his sides, it had a open collar and only some of the buttons were done with some dark blue gloves on his hands with the missing fingers. Then dark blue baggy jeans that were held on tight with two black belts that the shirt hid, and black and blue rubber shoes. His hair still stuck up in the back and his bangs over his face…..

"We are ready! Yeah" Deidara announced.

"I probably look like a whore" Sasuke hissed.

"Nonsense, now let's hit the streets" Jason said happily as the blond and raven soon fallowed Jason out the window. They were not going to tell their lovers anything of where this was taking place at. This could be bad.

* * *

_With Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame_

"So, where are we going to go?" Sasori asked as they walked up-stairs so they could change and decide were to go.

"I don't know" Itachi responded.

"I know, The Hit's Club, that place always has some sort of entertainment" and there the 

problem was settled, though something was wrong… where are Deidara, Sasuke, and Jason?

"Man you think they left?"

"Yeah" Sasori responded and then they saw the note he was holding.

_Yo, we left already. _

"That's all!?" Kisame asked "no where going here and…I don't know be back by?"

"Where do you think they went?" asked Itachi.

"Well, Knowing Jason he would have also suggested a club…."

"And the only club that Deidara goes to is the Arts and Drinks Club"

"So" Itachi said "we leave them to have some fun for themselves and then later surprise them there" Sasori smirked.

"Yeah, but first we have to know where they went, man I think this whole party thing is weak, can't wait to get Dei to a hotel and smack his ass for this stunt" They all laughed.

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Kisame asked.

"Well, it's only around ten in the morning right now…so let's go have some fun ourselves and by night fall we go get them" Itachi suggested.

"Not bad"

"Alright, let's get changed." Kisame said as he ran out of the room and went to get changed at his room, Sasori stepped into his and Itachi walked over to his and got in. In ten minutes tops, Kisame came out first wearing a tight white T with black tight jeans and fancy black shoes. All he was missing was the black vest that he had over his hand and he had his hair combed to the side.

"Nice" he said when he saw Sasori come out with dark glasses over his eyes and a red tight shirt with black tight jeans. He was also wearing a wrist band all the way to his elbow and his shoes were some white with red that he had found there. He was looking like a rocker slash gangster at the same time. They both turned to look at Itachi when he came out.

"Yo" they greeted him. Itachi was still wearing his hair the same and had a black button up shirt on and was left open to show the red one underneath that was also longed sleeved. He was also wearing black baggy jeans and black shoes to match it all. Not to mention a chain over his left hip.

"Alright, let's go!" Kisame said and they headed out. Though it was now eleven in the morning,

Parties in Akasuki started at the crack of dawn and ended only when you were finished partying and that could be for days.

* * *

I hope you all are still enjoying this fic...I think im making it to long. But I have some things to take care of this whole week that invole Tests, so Im Up-dating this one. Not sure when i'll up-date Get It Brother, probably some time next week. (Sigs) Life sucks.

Please Review!


	24. The Bachelor Parties Prt 2

**How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?**

**Tittle:** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated:**: M just in case Might be lime or full lemons And coarse language/actions

**Pairings:**: ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi -やおい, Incest, BrotherxBrother Uchihacest.

**Chapter:** XXIV

**Summary**: Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

**Thank You's**

Emotionless115

shadowX101  
Starsurfer108  
mio4ever

Deidara's-Pyro-Partner75  
Sabaku no Sable  
Dragon77

Angel Girl Julia

itbvictory  
mangamania2006  
XxxHelenaxxX

**Im glad you are all still enjoying the story, i hope you enjoy the following chapter. **

**Raven Locks**

The Bachelor Parties Prt 2

_Out In Akatsuki's Streets_

"There they are" Kisame murmured as they had caught up with their loves and watched as they walked down the street straight to Art And Drinks Club, just like Sasori had predicted. All three of them became highly aware of what their own little man was wearing. "What the hell do they think they are wearing?" Kisame echoed the other two's thoughts.

All three of them were heart-pressed not to go over there and throw themselves at them just to get rid of the hard on that came over them. "Damn" all three of them murmured as the other three went into the club.

"We better leave" Sasori said as he and Itachi begun to walk away while Kisame stayed back a bit just to get a glance at his boyfriend one last time before he left, but never got that chance as the other two returned to drag him away. The wait would only make it that much sweeter when they are able to be with their love. It was just until tonight after all.

* * *

_With Deidara, Sasuke, and Jason…._

"This is your favorite club?" Deidara shrugged.

"Yeah, it has some of the most fascinating art ever and the drinks themselves are work of arts, yeah" Deidara explained as they walked over to the bar and then they were going to wait to get a mini tour before being seated at their party table. Deidara was famous here so it should not take long.

"Do they have alcohol?" Sasuke asked. He already knew that he didn't like the drink or some of it's after effects.

"No, unless you ask them to put alcohol in them, yeah"

"I say that one of us has to stay silver, just in case any trouble arises" Sasuke said "and I choose me" Deidara smiled at Sasuke and patted him on the head.

"Sure thing! Yeah"

"Uh, sorry for keeping you waiting come this way Dei's party of Three" A waitress came as a blush spread he cheeks at the sight of the three sexiest men that she ever laid her eyes on…well one of them looked to be a kid of thirteen, but he was still hot as hell! And the other was like a shark, dangerous, and the blond was just plain gorgeous "Please come this way and we shall tour you to your table"

"Hey! We've been waiting longer than them! Why do they already get a table!?" a man and his wife plus kids complained. The waitress just smiled at them.

"And you will be?"

"The Kyle family, you know forget it me and my family are leaving!" the man snapped and the lady did nothing but smile.

"Hope you enjoyed your time here and please do come again" the man left cursing the dumb club while his wife and kids following behind. The woman then turned to the other three guys "this way please follow me" she chirped.

"Feh, wannabe's" Deidara murmured under his breath.

* * *

_With Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame….at the Locos Perros Club_

There was loud techno music playing and there were flashing lights and not to mention strippers on poles on one side of the bar, so far they had not come their way. Itachi, Sasori and Kisame were looking at their menus as they decided that they were not going to eat here when a stripper came and begun to give then a bar dance.

"Man, pussy makes me sick" Kisame said and the other two nodded. Itachi crooked his finger to tell the girl to come.

"Yo, here's five bucks, go bother some one else" the girl glared at him but took the money stuffed it in her bra and walked away.

"Bitches"

_2 hours later_

"Chug, chug, chug, chug!" Itachi and Sasori chanted as Kisame drank beer, which was all they had of fun anyways, it was barely one in the afternoon and they didn't know what else to do and spend the time like that. "Man! This is some good shit!" Kisame panted "WHOOO!" he screamed, twirled in his chair and fell to the floor.

"Yo, we dare you to run through the Akatsuki memorial park naked!" Sasori said and Kisame was all for it.

"WHOO LET'S GO!" Itachi and Sasori ran after Kisame.

_Akatsuki Memorial Park_

"Man, I can't believe he's actually going to do it"

"I know!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" some people screamed and other whistled as the drunken shark passed them buck naked. Kisame even knocked an old lady off her feet….literally.

* * *

_Around 5 in the afternoon….. _

_With Deidara, Sasuke, and Jason_

They had gotten tired of the Art Club, not that Deidara could actually get tired of that, but there was nothing special going on there so they decided to go to a theatre and they had already seen the movie Little Man, so now they were seeing Scary Movie: It had them at the edge of their seat with laughter and disgust.

_I ma slash and gash, cut another hole in your ass!'_

"Imagine how that would be! Yeah" Deidara said and Sasuke cringed, on the other hand, Jason had passed out when he saw the girl Cindy and the Bobby guy having sex. It was stupid, but it was something he could never imagine.

'_That was the illest rhyme son!' _

"What should we do after this?" asked Sasuke who was already getting a little bored on watching movies and wondering where Itachi was and what he was doing.

"I know!" Deidara said getting up and walked a few steps before returning to finish that thought "Yeah" and then Sasuke and a barely conscious Jason followed Deidara out of there.

* * *

_With Itachi and Sasori…._

Itachi and Sasori had lost Kisame somewhere between Fuck St and Whore Blv and now they were not sure on what to do. "Man, I have no clue on what to do and the at least the sun is starting to go down, who knew parties could be so boring!" Sasori said as he and Itachi walked around the corner to the club were the club that their lovers should be at.

"Man, I don't really care I just want this day to be over" Itachi made his point. Man, his kind of party made for his Sasuke to be right by his side and not having to worry about him and all that. Just to enjoy.

"I know, this sucked, It all sucked ass" they walked in and a waitress quickly came their way.

"May I help you gentlemen?"

"Is Dei's party of three here?" Sasori asked, I mean who else knew Deidara the way Sasori did?

"Ah, yes. They were here but they left a long while back"

"Crap!" Itachi and Sasori cursed and they walked out. Now they had to go out there and look for their lovers, could the day get any worse.

* * *

_Cholo Main Street_

"I think I took a wrong turn on Vato Blv, damn and it's getting dark, yeah" Deidara frowned. "How are you doing Sasuke?"

"Im fine….though I wish I was with Itachi" Deidara scoffed.

"I wish I was with Sasori but we have to also learn to get on without them there and this is one reason why" Sasuke nodded in agreement. "And what about you Jason?" There was no response and when they turned around they saw that the shark was not there at all. "Where the hell did he get to?" -- Somewhere out there Jason runs to Kisame's arms in a field flower and some girly music plays (Don't ask)— "Oh well, yeah"

"Hey there what's your name?" Someone asked Sasuke as they pulled him and had him pinned to their chest. Sasuke on the other hand struggled to get free; he had not been expecting this. Deidara stopped and turn.

"Let me go! I'm not telling you my name" Sasuke hissed.

"Let the kid go, yeah" He hissed. He knew Itachi would kill him for letting his precious Sasuke to get hurt.

"Your not one to talk blondie, you make a perfect fuck" Another bulky guy came from behind, he was bigger and all of a sudden had Deidara also pinned to the wall. Sasuke on the other hand had started to struggle; Itachi had thought him well on what to do on a situation like this, now it was time to test it. While there was no rape in Akatsuki that didn't mean that people didn't attempt it, especially at night and in Cholo Blv. This people did not care and it was in the darkest part of Akatsuki where people who didn't want to get rape were smart enough to stay out off.

"I said let me GO!" Sasuke yelled the end his Knee hitting the Bull spot as the guy released him to grasp his balls.

"Nice little Sasuke, yeah!" Deidara hissed in pain as his hair was pulled back.

"Deidara" Sasuke was going to run to help the blond but stopped at two other bulky men came in his way and then the one from the back spoke.

"Not so fast small fry, you are going to get fucked good and raw with no mercy at all. You're going to wish you never hit me!" the man was obviously pissed that he got beat by someone smaller than him. All of a sudden there was a yell for the other man apparently Deidara had hit him in the gut, it didn't take the blond long to get to Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke this way!" he said as he pulled Sasuke with his to the other side.

"Get them!" hissed the man as Sasuke and Deidara ran for their lives.

"Man, how are we going to get out of this mess?" Sasuke cried out and Deidara laughed.

"I know, yeah!" and they sped up but came to a halt at a fence. They both looked back to see the men catching up to them. "Climb the fence, yeah!" Deidara said and he and Sasuke wasted no more time climing up and over the fence.

"They climbed the Fence boss!" one man complained hopelessly.

"Go around, we'll catch them we just got to be quick" with that they went around.

"Come on Sasuke, it's about time we played a trick on them. Yeah!" Sasuke nodded as Deidara brought out some of his trusty clay that he knew was able to blow up.

"You're going to put a bomb?"

"Yeah"

"Well" Sasuke sighed "I guess this might be the best part of this party"

"So far, yeah" Deidara agreed.

* * *

_Shameless St_

"Where do you think they are?" Sasori seemed to whine as they kept walking around the streets trying to figure out where at least Deidara and Sasuke where at. Itachi shrugged; though he looked calm he was panicking wondering where Sasuke could be and if he was safe!

"Let's hope they haven't gone anywhere dangerous, let's check over there" Itachi pointed to Outrageous St.

* * *

_Cholo Main Street_

"Man, if I live through this I'm going to try to fuck Sasori more! And make him fuck me more and-" Deidara hissed as they walked cautiously to the already dark allies. It was eerie quiet.

"This is hardly the time you know!" Sasuke had cut him off "let's just concentrate on living to get to fuck until we're old" Deidara nodded in agreement, to Fuck his Sasori for all his life was his goal, so he was planning on getting through this alive.

"Let's go thi--"

"There they are!"

"Snap!" Sasuke said and he and Deidara begun to run again, how big was this street, damn. "Maybe this isn't much fun"

"You think, aah! I don't want to die yeah!" Deidara yelled as they both picked up speed and then Sasuke stopped. "Why the fucks sake are you stopping! Yeah"

"Because I'm tired of running I say we fight" Sasuke said.

"But there is five of them and only two of us, yeah"

"So, the bigger they are the harder they fall" Deidara smiled as he got the drift, he and Sasuke were small enough to hide and use the shadows as their advantage.

BANG

BANG

"Yeah!" Deidara yelled as his clay bombs popped and the men were startled. "Now let's Fight!" with that Sasuke and Deidara charged toward the men and begun to hit them. There was all of a sudden yelling and the men begun to run away.

"NO THE DEVIL IN THE FLESH!" they yelled.

"What the?" Both Deidara and Sasuke looked at each other and saw nothing….what could have scared those men to run away like there was really a devil there?

'Meow'

Deidara and Sasuke sweat dropped as they looked around them, after the explosions a ton of cats with glowing red eyes had come out and now surrounded them. "Ah, let us get out of here, I want to go home and be warm in my bed, yeah" Deidara said chokingly and they begun walking the way they had come from, damn this was going to be a long walk.

"Are you sure you know where we are going?" Sasuke asked after they had walked for what seemed hours but really had been half an hour and their feet were killing them. There was nothing that they missed more than the warmth of their love.

"I have to say that not really….yeah"

"Figured as much"

"I want to go home!" Deidara moaned dropping to his knees "can't take much longer!"

"SASUKE!"

"DEIDARA"

"SASUKE"

"DEI-DARA!"

"SAS-UKE!"

"Oh my go, I never think I've been so happy! yeah" Sasuke couldn't agree more.

"Come on, let's go already!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

_With Sasori and Itachi_

Itachi and Sasori had been walking around when they came to some dangerous streets and asked around for a blond and raven when they said that a little guy that looked kind of like Itachi did pass by there with a blond guy and right there and then Itachi and Sasori had panicked. Could their love be in trouble! No way they where going to lose them.

They had ran around looking about and then seen some men running out of Cholo Main Street, yelling about the Devil, Itachi had caught one and demanded if they had seen the little raven and a blond, and the man had quivered at the sight of Itachi's red eye thiking they were real red eyes and that Itachi might be some kind of deamon. So he told that they were in an Ally over there.

That's when Itachi and Sasori had rushed that way calling out for their own lover. So here they were in a panic calling out their names already for like thirty minutes.

"DEI-AHHH" A yellow blur tackled Sasori all of a sudden….

"Sassy! I was so scared, yeah, I missed you yeah, don't leave me, yeah!" Deidara kept and kept yelling as he clung to Sasori who was confused.

"SAS-UKE!" a Dark blur tackled Itachi as well all of a sudden.

"ANIKI!" Sasuke yelled as he buried his face under Itachi's chin and hugged him tight with even his legs wrapping around Itachi as he stood up and he wrapped his arms around his little brother who was shaking. "Aniki! Aniki! Aniki!" Sasuke chanted like a prayer that was of his salvation as Itachi rubbed his back.

"Relax Otouto, what happened?" Sasuke looked up at Itachi, he was just relief that he was in his Big brother's arms. He leaned up and brushed his lips with Itachi's before telling him everything that happened.

"Well, the club got boring, we went to watch movies and then we wondered around getting lost and almost got raped, but we were saved by a bunch of cats" Sasuke said and Itachi sweat dropped.

"Saved by a bunch of cats?"

"Yeah, other wise known as the Devil in these parts of the streets"

"U-huh" Itachi said as he tightened his hold on Sasuke.

"I SAID I WANNA GO HOME! TAKE ME HOME SASORI WITH YOU IN BED THAT'S WHERE I WANNA BE NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW!" Deidara was complaining like a child as he hugged Sasori's leg.

"Okay, okay, just get off the floor" Sasori gave in.

"CARRY ME! YEAH" Sasori frowned and but either way obliged to his Deidara's needs and carried him home.

"What do you want to do baby brother?"

"Home too!"

"Nah, I got something better, but let's get out of here" Sasuke wasn't sure what his brother even really had in mind…..

* * *

Please Review, I hope you all liked this chapter.


	25. Street Love

How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?

**Tittle:** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated:**: M just in case Might be lime or full lemons And coarse language/actions

**Pairings:**: ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi -やおい, Incest, BrotherxBrother Uchihacest. **Lemon on this chapter**.

**Chapter:**XXV

**Summary**: Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

**Thank You's**

akiraudo

MochaCocaFan  
Broken Sexed Up Bloody Kitt...  
CrystalSlashlover

mangamaia2006  
secret25

Amaya-Chan67

mio4ever

Sora Keyblader

**Lyrics used here are Lloyds, but they are not complete….so…the song is called street love and I switched all the (Girl) to (boy) Lloyd is not gay so I just switched the part…so don't get confused.**

**Raven locks**

Street Love

_I'm not here looking for any other--_

_I'm just looking for that someone I can give the world_

_Please don't judge me baby_

_Look into my eyes,_

_I ain't playing with you_

_(Boy) girl I got to get you_

_Baby your heart is safe with me_

_Let me show you what love suppose to be_

_(Boy) girl I want to give you all of this_

_Street love, all of this street love_

_Baby your heart is safe with me…._

Itachi sighed, he knew that he was demeaning himself greatly but that didn't stop him from saying the following:

"Please Sasuke it will be so much fun" to Itachi it was a rush running through his veins as he kept playing with that spicy idea in his mind. It was so tantalizing, it was so bold and daring, and there was no one else but Sasuke who he wanted to share this experience with. After all Sasuke was his world, was his all.

Sasuke sighed, how many times now had Itachi begged for this anyways?

Sasuke took in a deep breath and then released it to deny his brother once more "No, Aniki. I'm not sure and I'm nervous to do this after what almost happened" Sasuke said as he tried to walk on ahead of Itachi. He could not believe that Itachi could even offer to do such a thing. Have sex on the street, now? At night? Was his older brother crazy or had he all of a sudden gone insane! I mean Sasuke could not deny the thought got him hot under the collar, but that was just probably Itachi.

"Come on Sasuke! I promise you'll enjoy it" Itachi pleaded. "You'll enjoy it so much you won't even regret it!"

"No! You'll enjoy it. I won't"

"I promise!" Itachi said as he pushed Sasuke up to a bricked wall "please, just trust me Sasuke, you'll enjoy it as much as I will" Sasuke frowned. Part of him wanted to please his brother and the other just wanted to be in a soft warm bed with his Aniki. What could the cold hard concrete be as long as it was Itachi who is fucking him on it? Then it hit him, the thing in his brain, the tingly feeling in his skin, the rush of liquid fire in his veins, all the anticipation it was all Itachi.

"Okay, I trust you Itachi" Sasuke whispered assuring but Itachi frowned.

"Man Sasuke! I don't want to pressure you into such things, I'll grant you more time to think about it alright" Itachi sighed and decided that he would wait for Sasuke to be thoroughly ready, he really didn't want Sasuke doing anything unwillingly and they could always go home and make love with each other. Before he could move to leave Sasuke pulled him back.

"No, Aniki, I'm with it. I want to do everything with you and this is one of your fantasies…I want to share it with you"

"Yeah, but I don't want you to fill obligated to fulfill my own fantasies" Itachi said.

"Alright, next time will be mine, let's fulfill yours" Itachi smiled at Sasuke.

"Are you sure, I don't want you to regret it or feel obligated to oblige me"

"Itachi! I never regret anything that I do with you! I want to do everything with you" Sasuke hissed and kissed Itachi on the lips making Itachi's mind go blank and his body want more of his little Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand pressed his body tight to Itachi's. Soon all there was pure blind need.

--

_(Boy) girl you'll have to let go_

_Just Let Me Hold You……_

_I'm not here looking for any other--_

_I'm just looking for that someone I can give the world_

_Please don't judge me baby_

_Look into my eyes,_

_I ain't playing with you_

_Boy I got to get you_

_Baby your heart is safe with me_

_Let me show you what love suppose to be_

_Boy I want to give you all of this_

_Street love, all of this street love_

_Baby your heart is safe with me_

--

_Give You All This Street Love_

_--_

Pressing, more like shoving Sasuke into the wall was all Itachi could think off when Sasuke had finally agreed to have sex in the street with him, and this was not like any other thing. It was nothing new that he and Itachi had not done in a bed, thought hesitant about the streets, Sasuke found that with knowing he was safe in the arms of Itachi it excited him to have sex with him here in the street…. in the cold concrete,against a brick wall that Itachi had just shoved him roughly against.

It had left him breathless and there was no chance to catch his breath when his aniki's lips came crushing harder and smack on top of his with such raw passion. Itachi's hands immediately begun to grope Sasuke as Itachi felt desperation to get to that baby soft skin grew, it was as if he'd been starved for to long and he needed this now.

The sensations was crazy as is rushed through his veins, maybe it was because he was crazy in love with his own brother or maybe he was plainly insane. Sasuke could make him act crazy and like a maniac at times, maybe it was already a habit that he needed his brother, but he was like this air he needed to breathe. Who knew that your own flesh and blood could get you so hot, to the point you knew it was insane but the feeling was so right. Dear god, would he never get enough of the taste of his Otouto? No.

It was all an essential.

One thing that made this seem sane and plausible was that he knew he is Itachi and Sasuke is Sasuke and though they were brothers and looked somewhat alike, they were completely different at the same time.

Two completely different people

Soon Itachi did not care for nothing much than having Sasuke naked and pressed to his own naked heated body, his hands removed the belt off the boy under him and then he pulled that shirt up, but the buttons prevented Itachi from getting to any of that soft flesh that he longed to touch so badly. Sasuke brought his hand up around Itachi's neck and pulled him closer as he changed the angle of the zealous kiss, Itachi lifted his head up for a second breaking the kiss both gasping and then descending again once they had enough air to continue. He lifted Sasuke's legs up pressing him tighter to the wall and Sasuke wrapped his legs around Itachi's hips as Itachi shakingly begun to try and open the button at the shirt.

Sasuke was pleased when Itachi shoved his tongue deep inside his mouth to explore, while Itachi soon found that ripping Sasuke's shirt off brought an insane pleasure that Itachi could not explain as he broke the kiss once more just to lean down to suckle at Sasuke's nipple as his hands managed to touch Sasuke's sides leaving a cold ardent feeling in their wake.

As soon as Sasuke felt his nipple be taken into that hot mouth he cried out and responded to Itachi's fanatical touch by arching his back of the wall as his body seemed to flare up with life of it's own at the indescribable incredible feeling, that had his body begging for more, offering Itachi more of him, Needing the cold touch that was hallucinogen to his burning skin.

The passion between the two brother's flared up all of a sudden sending them in an impassioned need as their cocks strained against the prison hold of their pants. Moaning the younger Uchiha tried to rub himself on the older Uchiha. Sasuke ran his hand through Itachi's soft silky raven hair disbanding it from its hold and letting it loose to sway in the chilly wind. He cried out in need as Itachi bit down at his nipple, Itachi's skillful burning cold hand's begun to do their work as they made a quick job of shoving Sasuke's jeans all the way down to the boy's knees.

Though he was partly dressed, Sasuke felt completely naked and sexily vulnerable there with his shirt ripped open, pant's, boxers gliding down around his ankles and the cold wind brushing past his heated flesh as Itachi set him on the floor on his own two feet. He was panting and all of a sudden hissed out in pleasure as Itachi kissed his chest and then down traveling the lined path that led to his belly button leaving behind a trail of icy heartfelt wet kisses.

Itachi brought out his tongue to outline Sasuke's belly button before traveling more down to Sasuke's cock that was demanding attention. "Itachi" Sasuke cried out as he bucked his hips off the wall and Itachi begun to caress his butt to in-between to his thighs and legs, leaving a burning frostbite behind that had Sasuke's threatening to give up.

Sasuke could feel that his brohter's cold hands were heating him up as well as those hands were becoming glacially hot, but he was like liquid fire under Itachi's addicting touch. It was hard to explain and then the arousing sexual sensation from his cock in that hot mouth, made him cried out more when Itachi sucked on the head of his cock. The thing's Itachi could do with that mouth was simply astonishing.

Sasuke gulped in a large in-take of cold air as his body tensed and he knew he was going to cum soon and all he could do was moan and mewl at Itachi's ministrations. Itachi felt it as well and his hands came to grip Sasuke's hips in a brutal way as he awaited his prize in anticipation. It did not take long for Sasuke to cum crying out Itachi's name like his only salvation when his orgasm tore through him while Itachi enjoyed the way his name sounded out of that mouth and enjoyed what his little brother was feeding him.

Licking his lips, Itachi savor the lingering taste that was uniquely Sasuke and then looked up to see his panting little brother with glassed up eyes inky black eyes and expression off awe love as his breathing came out rugged. To top it off a pinkish blush was across Sasuke's cheeks making him look even more perfectly delicious "Don't worry, we're still not finished" Itachi whispered so salaciously that it had Sasuke wanting more of this street love, but he didn't say a word, he acted upon what his body wanted, needed. Actions do speak louder than words after all.

Sasuke quickly bend down wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck and simultaneously kissing him firmly on the lips, Itachi wasn't hating, he complied with his Otouto's wishes and soon he felt Sasuke tugging at his shirt. Itachi reluctantly pulled away but he knew the sooner he was exposed as well the sooner he'll be flesh to flesh with Sasuke's hot lithe agile body. He worked quickly, tearing his own shirt and un-zipping plus un-buttoning his pants before shoving them down to his own ankles.

In the process of moving toward his little brother Itachi managed to tug Sasuke close to him, flesh to flesh aligned their lips fused once more. It was until later when they had to pull away that they noticed that the where sprawled on the floor with Sasuke on top. Itachi quickly flipped them forward carefull of Sasuke's head but still knocking the air out of Sasuke and leaving him with a harder time to catch it as he bent Sasuke's knees up and positioned the tip of his engorged penis to Sasuke's tight entrance coating it with his pre-cum.

Itachi looked down to Sasuke locking his own dark eyes to the ones below him. His brother was so damn sexy, Sasuke lifted himself up a bit and pecked Itachi in the lips whimpering for Itachi to deliver that final, delirious relief and that's when Itachi shoved in on pure animalistic impulse, he needed to be engulfed into that tight heat or he was sure to die. Sasuke on the other hand cried out in both pain and pleasure digging his fingers into Itachi's back, because of the raw pain, he had not been prepared, but Itachi was soon pulling out and in again brought pleasure when he hit the right spot.

At least it wasn't the first time Itachi had taken him raw and unprepared.

Itachi watched Sasuke's face as he pounded that ass with no mercy, he knew that he had not been lubricated to enter his younger brother, but he had needed it so badly. Like the air he needed to breathe he needed his little Sasuke "my sweet Sasuke" Itachi panted and then let out a moan, Sasuke felt so good and tight and hot. The sensation was hard to put into words, Sasuke was all he needed. The union of the bodies was something so wonderful and the way they connected. Itachi more franticly thrust into Sasuke, it was more urgent as he felt that his pending climax was a thing almost coming as well as Sasuke's, and he was calling his name so erotically sexy.

Both brothers had broken into a cold sweat and puffing warm breath, a mass of need.

"ITACHI! ITACHI! " Not only did Sasuke cry it, but so did his mind, heart, body and soul.

Their bodies tensing, the need of release becoming urgent as it was pending more over them and their erratically beating hearts trying to escape. With some final thrust Sasuke and Itachi came at the same time, Sasuke exploded at the same time as his body tightening itself in a vise around Itachi as Itachi filled him with that white warm milky liquid that was also running on their chests of when Sasuke exposed for the second time that night, both crying out the other's name in raging pleasure. As soon as Itachi rode off his orgasm he fell on top of Sasuke, their bodies quivering at the cold contrasting chills that ran through the air caressing their over-heated bodies.

They just laid there as their hot bodies, felt hot though the skin seemed to be cold, like a cold fire burn was running through them a feeling that was hard for them to explain as Itachi lifted himself up to look down at his little brother.

"Sasuke, Otouto, Sweet, sweet Sasuke" Itachi panted "I think we should go home" Sasuke nodded. They quickly stood up, still panting and the trace of their shared warmth and bliss still running through their system as they hastily dressed and shakily went on walking down the street.

"Aniki" Sasuke moaned as he leaned onto Itachi for support, Itachi had after all fucked him raw without anything and it hurt to walk at the moment even if he tried to be strong, he needed Itachi's soothing touch more than anything. Itachi smiled and picked up his little Sasuke, the streets seemed to be cold and empty with an eerie color of illuminating orange….well, except for the occasional cries of release from all the street love. "I love You Aniki"

"I love you too, Otouto"

_-- _

_I just want to give you all my love,_

…_.This is how I feel about you……._

_There is something real about you_

_(Boy)girl _

_Don't be scare to follow your heart_

_I would never hurt you……_

--

_Finally, home Sweet Home_

It wasn't long until they reached home and Itachi carried his sleeping Sasuke into their bedroom and set him on the huge bed, he quickly stripped Sasuke off his clothes and got hard just doing that, but at the same time he was exhausted, also he knew that his little brother wouldn't be able top take more now. So he too got naked and then crawled into bed bringing the warm sheets over their cold burning bodies.

"Itachi" Sasuke moaned out as he pressed himself to Itachi's warm chest and Itachi hugged him tight.

"My sweet Sasuke" he whispered into Sasuke's ear before he too fell asleep. In the morning he'll probably be able to take care of his erection, but for now he could just relish the moment of being in the same bed and holding his little brother close to him in a sinful naked embrace of love.

--

_Baby your heart is safe with me_

_Let me show you what love suppose to be_

_Boy I want to give you all of this_

_Street love, all of this street love_

_Baby your heart is safe with me_

_Take all of my street love_

_--_

* * *

For one I think that I tried to hard on this LEMON, so it probably was not that good at all. I do hope you enjoyed it and thank you to all who have stuck with this story!! Im still thinking of a way for Itachi to propose to Sasuke, BUT! first Sasori and Deidara's wedding is coming up!!

Please Review and Tell me what you thought of this chapter. And here is a Preview to Next Chapter!!

**Preview**

_"Look, homies I'm sorry for seeing your lovers naked BUT!" Kisame was fully prepare to defend himself "I was NOT aware that you guys were or would be naked intertwined under the covers with them..." then he quirk a brow to Sasori "Specially you who is getting married today man. Still I'm fully sorry--"_

_"Oh shut up!" Sasori snapped as he tried to fix the tie of his tuxedo. Itachi on the other hand was glaring at the wall. Another perfect day ruined for these things. His life so far at least was the best, but he hated the fact that Kisame had seen his Little Sasuke naked! He will kill that shark if he even dared touch him. "You should know better, after all don't you and your lover sleep naked like that as well?" Sasori inquired._

_"Well….._

Stay toon and find out!! I believe there will be some Lemon on this chapter as well!!


	26. The Wedding Day

**How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?**

**Tittle:** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated:**: M just in case Might be lime or full lemons And coarse language/actions** quick ItaSasu Lemon. And Saso Dei lime**.

**Pairings:**: ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi -やおい, Incest, BrotherxBrother Uchihacest.

**Chapter **XXVI

**Summary**: Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

**Thank You's**

MukaMuka(Im glad you like it alot.)

**Mangamania2006**

secret25

**A Single Fragile Rose**

Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya

**mio 4ever**

AngelDevilKit

**CrystalSlashlover**

Luna

**Broken Sexed Up Bloody Kitt...**

Sabaku no Sable

**Raven locks**

The Wedding Day

The wedding did not take place right after the Bachelors parties; all of them had been too exhausted to even get out of bed for two long days. Kisame and his husband Jason had returned then and had banged at their doors too get up and stuff. Itachi nearly killed the Shark man for coming in to the room when Sasuke was there still sleeping and had pulled off the covers exposing their naked bodies making Itachi very mad when he stared at his precious Sasuke and even commented on the boys body.

Kisame had been very sorry and ran for his life only to bother the blond and red head, that didn't mean that Sasori also did not try to kill him for doing the same thing and seeing his Deidara naked plus commenting on it. Though Kisame and his husband Jason were wondering what the hell was up. While they had been at their honey moon they had gotten an invitation that said that Sasori and Deidara's wedding was going to be this day 6-20-08 and the ceremony was going to take place at around one in the afternoon. It was already eleven in the morning.

"I can't believe this, yeah" Deidara wailed as he ran out of the room and into Itachi's and Sasuke's who had barely been able to get dressed. "Sasuke! Help me, yeah" he cried and Sasuke wanted to bang his head against something.

"Alright. Itachi I'll help Deidara with his dress you and Sasori go to the church" Itachi nodded and kissed Sasuke on the lips before going to do as he was told. Deidara watched him go but before he could comment on how Sasuke had Itachi whipped, His dress was shoved into his face. Sasuke had been the one to hide it so that Sasori would not see it. After all it was said to be bad luck.

"So," Deidara said as he slipped on the dress, "I need something new, old, borrowed, and blue..." Sasuke looked around as Deidara finished.

"Well, your dress is new"

"Oh! I know. My hair accessories, they are new too" Sasuke nodded as he begun to help Deidara with his hair.

"I can let you borrow five dollars" Deidara nodded and put them in his pocket of the dress.

"You got something old"

"No" Sasuke kept thinking "how about the first present that Sasori ever gave you" Deidara jumped for joy, no duh! Sasori had given him a gold bracelet that had their names and the date and time that they had met. Not to mention a small un-readable by the naked eye description on how they had met and run away to Akatsuki.

"…now for the something blue…" He looked at Sasuke with a smirk….

* * *

_With The Seme- I mean Itachi, Sasori and Kisame._

_In the dressing rooms of the Church._

_12:45_

"Look, homies I'm sorry for seeing your lovers naked BUT!" Kisame was fully prepare to defend himself "I was NOT aware that you guys were or would be naked Intertwined under the covers with them..." then he quirk a brow to Sasori "Specially you who is getting married today man. Still I'm fully sorry--"

"Oh shut up!" Sasori snapped as he tried to fix the tie of his tuxedo. Itachi on the other hand was glaring at the wall. Another perfect day ruined for these things. His life so far at least was the best, but he hated the fact that Kisame had seen his Little Sasuke naked! He will kill that shark if he even dared touch him. "You should know better, after all don't you and your lover sleep naked like that as well?" Sasori inquired.

"Well…Only after sex, other wise we just sleep with our clothes on" Itachi and Sasori gave Kisame incredulous looks. "What?" Kisame asked looking from the raven to the read head, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is just that…." Itachi started and never finished.

"Yeah" Sasori added to finish the sentence like Deidara.

"What? Is it that you guys get some every night or something?"

"No, our lovers have to rest as well you know" Kisame blinked a couple of times not really getting the jest of it.

"Yeah, so?"

"We … just forget it Kisame, you wouldn't understand anyways" Sasori said turning back to the mirror to look at himself and see that he was presentable. Itachi just kept chilling in his chair while Kisame looked from Sasori to Itachi wondering what was different in their love life from his…. _'Normal humans are so weird' _

* * *

_With The bride-groom to be…err_

_12:52pm _

Jason came in to the room to find Deidara looking at himself in the mirror twirling his dress and Sasuke seemed to be reading something in a little note pad, he then looked down at his watch and casually said "You guys do know we should have left ten minutes ago"

Once that was said, Deidara rushed them out the door and a limo was out there waiting for them. "Weird" Deidara said as he looked at the yellow limo "We never planned on getting one, yeah"

"Maybe Sasori wanted to impress you?" Sasuke asked when they heard laughter coming from Jason.

"No, this is mine and Kisame's wedding present to you and Sasori, Deidara. Please enjoy!" Jason clapped his hands and then there was the driver who came and opened the door. "Come on, let's get inside" the first one to go in was Deidara and then Jason pushed Sasuke in second who got his ass squeezed by the perverted driver and Jason who got in next as the door was closed. They noticed the blushing driver. Sasuke wanted to punch him.

When the driver winked his way Sasuke did not hesitate to try and kill him but Jason and Deidara restrained him when he did manage to punch the driver who was now cursing.

"You better watch yourself next time your dead!" Sasuke hissed. Deidara and Jason glared at the driver.

"He is not kidding, if Itachi found out…." Jason shuddered and Deidara grinned as he pointed at the scare driver. Never again was he going to even look at Sasuke.

"Akatsuki Chapel! On the double, yeah"

"That sounded so Disney" Sasuke muttered.

"Alright, let me correct that…." Deidara said clearing his throat and everyone's attention was on him "Hey freaking driver, put your freaky foot on that petal and drive us to the freaking Akatsuki chapel," Sasuke and Jason sweat dropped at the grinning Deidara.

"So freaking rude" The driver muttered as he turned on the engine and drove off to where he was going to take this fine boys.

* * *

_At the Church, Inside._

_1:02_

"Are they here yet?" Sasori asked as Itachi came to take his place as best man.

"No. Kisame will escort them in." Sasori sulked. "Relax man"

"Yeah" All of a sudden the music begun to play and Sasuke and Jason made their way to their places, Sasuke beside Itachi and Jason beside Kisame as Deidara stood at the far end looking very gorgeous. Itachi had the urge to laugh at all this but bit his tongue, he found this funny but he knew that if he laughed that this will just turn around and bite him in the ass once he asked Sasuke to be his bride.

Besides, Sasori was really nervous so this must be a real big deal…but does it have to be like this? Itachi watched at how they look at each other and then how they came before Pein, the leader and main person form Akatsuki who decided if they should or should not wed. Both looked so nervous, nearly scared but at the same time they looked happy.

Itachi looked down at his little Sasuke and watched as Sasuke looked at the couple getting married with curiosity and happiness. Sasuke looked up when he felt Itachi's hand slip into his and squeeze it, he smiled at Itachi and leaned on him as he they both watched the couple as some words were spoken to them. Sasuke wondered if there was a difference between the marriage life and the just being boyfriends.

Pein looked at the blond and then at the red had…._'should I join them? Is not like I benefit from it, but they are paying good money and they give the best rent….ummm…I wonder of I could fuck two girls at once…OH! Have them give me a lesbian show and fuck each other with dildos, which will be so hot! …BETER! Have to guys' fuck each other over me…damn all this young people are changing my asexual ass to be very sexual!' _Pein smiled sadistically and Sasori and Deidara just kept looking at him incredulously as he seemed to be debating something.

"Okay let's get the 'I do's' finished, Deidara do you plan to stay with Sasori forever and be faithful with all that romantic and lover stuff" Pein had snapped out of his little reverie and went on with the wedding startling many all of a sudden.

"I do"

"Sasori, do you plan to stay with Deidara forever and be completely faithful and caring of him? On and with all the romantic lover shit"

"I do"

There was a long dramatic pause and then "Oh. You may kiss your wedded love partner now. Go. Kiss." Pein finally said with a shrug throwing the 'bible' over his shoulder, it was not like he ever read that load of crap. He really didn't care what people who did read it have to say, it was their lives and he had his own rights at his own opinion on that book. Kisame and Jason threw confetti as Deidara and Sasori kissed each other passionately, ignoring Pein as they enjoyed that fact that they were finally a married couple.

"Let's party!"

The wedding ended at 2:00 pm and then they headed out the church only so they could be take pictures coming out, pictures with Pein that married them and they stayed there in church a long time before heading on home, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Zetsu had all of a sudden shown up and hooked up with them to head to the party all together, the tow husbands left first, everything was already prepared and the party started around 5:30pm in the afternoon. Now let us continue on to the good part.

* * *

_Wedding Party_

_Around 6:52 pm_

There was wild music playing and weirdly enough there was a lot of people that came to the party that had not been at the wedding at all. Sasuke walked around looking at all the people and searching for his older brother. All of a sudden people were out of their chairs and went to circle around the dance floor.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!" Sasuke turned towards the dance floor to see Deidara and Sasori there in the middle of it, Deidara had a slight blush and Sasori had a small one too as they seemed nervous "PLEASE STAY AWAY AS WE WATCH THESE LOVERS, DEIDARA AND SASORI'S FIRST DANCE AS A MARRIED COUPLE." People clapped and then a slow romantic song begun to play.

Sasuke and everyone else watched them dancing back and forth, it was really romantic as then everyone "WHOOOD!" when they kissed and danced on the floor and people made more noise when they saw they were tongue kissing. Sasori and Deidara danced tightly closed and then the whole lights went off and the only source for light was that one that shone on the blond and red head. This was their spot light time.

It was such a magical moment and then it was once again interrupted by the DJ.

"PEOPLE GATHER AROUND FOR THE COUPLE DANCING, SO GRAB YOUR PARTNER AND DRAG THEM TO THE DANCE FLOOR TO JOIN THE TWO LOVERS OUT THERE!" the DJ announced and Sasuke watched as couples grabbed each other and pulled the others to the dance floor and begin to dance with their loves. It was mostly just guys with guys and some Girls and guys. Sasuke could recognize Pein there with a group of people surrounding him and others.

Soon the song finished and another slow and romantic song begun to play as the couples pulled their loved ones close and started to slowly dance. Sasuke begun to look around again and saw that there were only some people keeping out of the dance floor, some single, but that didn't matter; there was still no sign of his Itachi. Sasuke sighed and decided to go sit down, besides he could watch the couples from there.

* * *

Itachi smirked when he spotted his little brother looking out at the dance floor, when they had come here he was not expecting a lot of people to come. But the house was packed and he had to keep people from going up in the bedrooms and using them so he locked all the rooms and kept the keys. He had to also keep people from going into their kitchen and 'sampling' the food. So he had been inside this whole time and only now left to do what he wanted. Search for his little brother, and there he was.

"Are you having fun, otouto?" Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard that voice whisper into his ear in a seductive way.

"Aniki!" Sasuke turned around and jumped up to hug his brother. "Do you want to dance Niisan?" Sasuke asked blushing and Itachi nuzzled his neck.

"Well…I had my heart set on a whole other kind of dance…Otouto" Sasuke's blush burned. Maybe this was looked upon as wrong but these brothers knew they could not help loving each other beyond the reason why, there was no way to explain the incest passion. It was like asking the question, how can you breathe with no air?

"O-okay" Sasuke said "Lead the way" Itachi smirked and then pulled his brother around the house. It was a good thing everyone else was dancing as he dragged Sasuke behind the house where there was no one and pressed him against the wall. Sasuke gasped as his legs came up to wrap tightly around Itachi's waist.

Itachi immediately crushed his lips to his otouto, they knew they didn't have a lot of time to be fooling around or someone form the party could spot them. But the air was filled with something like love, the night was just magical and they wanted each other. Sasuke was soon tugging at his hair and moaning loudly, damn he needed to feel Sasuke's soft flesh now.

"Aniki!" Sasuke gasped as Itachi ripped open his shirt and then moaned as Itachi latched himself on his throat. Itachi pressed his whole body tightly to his Otouto as he un-buckled his pants and pulled down the zipper to let his cock breathe. Sasuke looked down at him and then back up to his beloved aniki's face.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are Otouto?" Itachi asked in a growl as he captured Sasuke's lips again and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's shoulders. Sasuke begun to tug at his brother's clothes and soon gasped once more as his own pants were unbuckled and un-zipped and pulled down all the way to his ankles along with his boxers, exposing his lower region completely.

"I brought the lube" Sasuke looked at his brother with disbelief before laughing. Though all laughing ceased when two fingers entered him and made him buck up and moan loudly when Itachi found his prostate on the first hit. He had to admit that his brother was an expert at working his ass. They were both panting and Itachi leaned in to his brother's ear licking the lobe before whispering:

"Sexy can I ….." Sasuke's eyes widen as he gasped.

* * *

_Married couple_

The door closed with a loud bang "Shh, shhh! Yeah" Deidara said as he and Sasori had managed to escape. "So where is our honey moon going to be? Yeah"

"I was thinking we go to a park and do it under the moon, it is a honey moon after all" Deidara nodded and then his lips were caught by Sasori.

"Sasi, I'm hard already, yeah" Deidara said in between small kisses and then he felt the skirt of his dress be pulled up only to be bunched up at his waist and his boxers pulled down and his cock was engulfed into his husbands mouth. "SASI!" he gasped in pleasure as everything was done quick and unexpectedly.

"Shh, some one will hear us" Sasori said pecking him on the lips and Deidara only moaned as his cock was re-taken into the hot mouth of his red headed husband. This was heaven, and he was so happy that he and Sasori were now, well married!

* * *

_ItaSasu_

Sasuke was writhing as those fingers probed and stretched him out, "Itachi, I need you" He managed to get out.

"Alright" Itachi whispered to him as he brought his fingers out of his brother's perfect ass and then brought his hand to his cock and spread lube over it, he was not going to risk hurting his little brother again, the long waits for his little brother to heal were to damn painful especially when the sex was so damn good. Just thinking about it made him get harder; he soon moved to position himself at his brother's tight entrance grasping his bothers firm ass and spreading his cheeks wide open and came slowly inside.

"Ready?" Itachi asked and Sasuke nodded with a loud moan exploding out pass his swollen lips. Itachi in that instant crushed his lips to his little brother and begun to thrust into him at the same time his tongue penetrated Sasuke's lips and into his mouth as he moved in a fast pace out and in of Sasuke's ass, his brother was to damn hot and so fucking tight!

* * *

_SasoDei_

"I'm going to cum!" Deidara said and released "Yeah!" Sasori came back up and kissed Deidara thoroughly on the mouth as his fingers wondered Deidara's tight hole, he so wanted to in there at this point.

"I love you"

"I love you too, yeah" Deidara moaned "Take me raw Sasi…"

"But we need to save this for the honey moon,"

"Same thing, we'll always have sex, please"

"Alright" Sasori positioned himself in front of Deidara's entrance and soon Deidara pushed him toward the toilet seat to let him be on top to impale himself. "Deidara!" Sasori gasped and Deidara grinned as he begun to move up and down feeling the pleasure rush through his veins like ecstasy.

* * *

_KisaOC_

"Hey? Where is the married couple?" People asked as they didn't come when the DJ proposed another dance for them.

"Kisame have you seen Sasuke and Itachi, I can't find them, Itachi was suppose to be the best man and Sasuke as well, they were suppose to dance in this one. Us too"

"I don't know, but let's go search for them" Jason nodded and people begun to leave, the wedding party was getting a little dull with no grooms there.

* * *

_SasoDei_

"SASORI!" Deidara came and Sasori gasped as he followed. When all of a sudden the doors burst wide open to reveal two sharks there looking at them stunt. "HEY!" Deidara hissed as he tried to pull down his skirt.

"Get. Out!" Sasori hissed, he looked about ready to kill and the sharks ran for their life. Deidara begun to laugh suddenly, it all seemed funny.

"Man, we still got caught" Sasori chuckled.

"Yep" and passionately kissed his Dei-Dei love.

* * *

_ItaSasu_

Itachi and Sasuke both came at the same time and Itachi was still kissing him hard not letting Sasuke catch his breath when both of them heard a gasp come from behind Itachi. They quickly turned to see two nose bleeding sharks.

"What The Hell Are You Two Doing-"

"Look man, we're sorry. Just continue your smexyness don't mind us!" Kisame and Jason said. The two brothers' were looking very sexy. Itachi had looked so pleased, disoriented, and insane while Sasuke looked thoroughly loved, flushed, and insane as well. In other words, both looked fucking delicious. But now they looked well mad.

"GO AWAY!" And they ran away when Itachi seemed like he was going to lynch them. They would have never thought they would catch Itachi with his almost naked panting and blushing brother as they made love. It was one of those rare sights you were lucky to see and Itachi had Sasuke thoroughly in his grasp.

"Itachi" Sasuke gasped when Itachi's thumb brushed his nipple.

"Now where was I…?" Itachi asked seductively before reclaiming Sasuke's lips in his.

* * *

That Night Kisame and Jason had to take care of everything as the other two couples caught up with each other. They would have tried to look in on them again, only problem was that they had disappeared.

* * *

Thank you all who are still reading this story!! Do you want a preview? yeah, i should give you one to leave you wanting more. Well Enjoy!!

_

* * *

_

_Preview: _

_From left to right Kisame, Jason, Sasori, Deidara, Sasuke and Itachi sat in a circle. "Alright, so we decided to have a trip," Deidara announced "It should be fun and we want to bring our friends with us despite the reason is because now we are married, and aside from that Sasori told me about Itachi wanting to--Hmph" Sasori quickly shut his boyfriend up by kissing him. Sasuke just raised a brow and turned to his brother. _

_"What is it that you want Aniki?" Itachi was ready to kill Deidara but kept his cool demeanor as he smiled down at his Otouto. _

_"Nothing little brother, just want to do some sight seeing" Sasuke knew that was a lie, when it came to Itachi he was a fantastic liar, but when it was something huge then he had a hard time really keeping everything in check. _

_"Lie! Yeah" Deidara manage to pull away "Itachi wants!-humph"_

* * *

Please Review!!


	27. The Next Day

How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?  
**Don't Get It Twisted Don't Get Clever This Is The Most Craziest Shit Ever**

**Tittle:** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated:**: M just in case Might be lime or full lemons And coarse language/actions

**Pairings:**: ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi -やおい, Incest, BrotherxBrother Uchihacest.

**Chapter **XXVII

**Summary**: Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

**Thank You's**

Mangamania2006

Broken Sexed Up Bloody Kitten

MukaMuka

Higure no Hikari

Sabaku no Sable

A Single Fragile Rose

black55widow

Thank-You all for your Reviews! I relly apreciate them. Please Enjoy!!

**Raven locks**

**The Next Day**

_Party End_

Kisame and Jason had managed to make everyone go home, there was only one problem and that was the huge mess that the party left behind. "I don't really want to clean this" Kisame hissed as he saw a piece of cake stuck to the wall as it slowly made it's way down to the floor. Kisame made a disgusted face, but that was the least of their problems. There was an even bigger mess around them. "This sucks"

"Yeah, but Itachi and his brother aren't well you know, here any more for us to spy on them, they went to their room and I doubt they would want to..." Jason shrugged and Kisame nodded,there was no way they could disturb those two "And Deidara and Sasori had seem to have disapeared during the night" Kisame rolled his bitti yellow eyes.

"I wonder where they went for their honey moon" Kisame said as he and Jason stood there thinking and wondering how they were going to clean this mess.

"Who knows, wherever it was doesn't really matters, what matter's is who is going to get that dead cat off of the wall" Jason said pointing to a cat that had been smashed into the wall. Well, atleast it looked like a cat.

"That isn't a cat!" Kisame yelled with his eyes wide. "That's that's a!" Kisame ran away "AAAAAHHH!" Jason looked confused and then looked back to the wall.

It wasn't a cat.

It was a Rat.

A huge white mother rat with it's dead babie's with it and red crimson eyes. "Oh my damn, what the hell"

"You clean out here and I'll clean inside!" Kisame yelled back from a distance, he was terrified of rats since he got attacked by one when he was younger. It nearly tare off his face.

"WHAT!" Jason yelled "The inside is cleaner than the outside now come here and help me you coward!"

"But!"

"No, you clean the other side and I'll clean this side with the rat" Jason smirked "You know i might just keep it and clean it out, and re-stuff it with cotton and sow it up, just like my dad used to do with his pet's when they died" Jason said as he examined the rat.

"Are you crazy!" Kisame yelled.

"No," Jason smiled "People have called me insane"

"Great, i have an insane husband"

"Now hurry before I really decide to keep it"

"Okay!" and all threw the night Kisame cleaned while his boyfriend watched him and threatened him with the rat if he said anything.

* * *

_7:00 Am _

_With Sasori and Deidara _

The wind whitled pass the grean soft looking grass along with two silhouettes running down the clear path that the moon light illuminated. One of them with long blond hair wearing a wedding dress and the other with red hair with a disheveled tuxedo.

"Catch me Sasori catch me!" Deidara laughed as he ran away from his boyfriend all around the park, they had done it on a real playground than theirs back home. The way Sasori had suggested it, Sex under the clear blue moon while leaning on a cold slide, the coldness and yet the ardent passion, it had been amazing.

Now the sun was shining and with that both of them knew they better make it home soon before anything.

"Get your ass back here Deidara!!" Deidara just laughed as he kept running away with Sasori chasing after him. They soon made it to the now clean house, it was all still quiet but they did not hesitate to come in loud tumbling all the way to their shared room.

* * *

_Time-SKip: Afternoon _

_12:00_

From left to right Kisame, Jason, Sasori, Deidara, Sasuke and Itachi sat in a circle. "Alright, so we decided to have a trip," Deidara announced "It should be fun and we want to bring our friends with us despite the reason is because now we are married, and aside from that Sasori told me about Itachi wanting to--Hmph" Sasori quickly shut his boyfriend up by kissing him. Sasuke just raised a brow and turned to his brother.

"What is it that you want Aniki?" Itachi was ready to kill Deidara but kept his cool demeanor as he smiled down at his Otouto.

"Nothing little brother, just want to do some sight seeing" Sasuke knew that was a lie, when it came to Itachi he was a fantastic liar, but when it was something huge then he had a hard time really keeping everything in check.

"Lie! Yeah" Deidara manage to pull away "Itachi wants!-humph"Sasori re-captured his lips before his blond husband pushed his off once more "Sasuke!" was all Deidara was able to say as Sasori jumped him and straddled him to the floor. He really needed to teach the blond when to shut his mouth.

"You want me aniki?" Sasuke asked "But you already have me"

Itachi sighed and leaned into his little brother kissing him around the neck "Shh, Otuout, it's a surprise and I don't want that idiot to ruin it for you" Sasuke blushed.

"A surprise" Itachi nodded and didn't get to say nothing more since Itachi was now kissing him hard on the lips and making it hard to both breathe and think at the same time.

"Alright" Kisame said as he and his husband were being ignored but shamelessly stared at the hot couples that where kissing right before their eyes. "why don't we stop all the kinkiness and get down to real business!"

"Later, yeah" Deidara mumbled pulling Sasori closer.

"I choose California!" Jason declared.

"Go fuck your selves" Itachi grunted as Sasuke pulled at his hair with his legs wrapping tightly around Itachi's waist.

"This can only end bad" Jason mumbled. "Or, smexy"

"I know what you mean; I'm getting that feeling as well" Kisame shook with goonsebumbs.

All of a sudden that song from the X-files begun to ring into the room and Kisame and his husband hugged each other as they looked around. Where could the song be coming from?

CRASH!

Deidara's cell phone went hitting the wall and the song stopped.

"STOP!" Kisame yelled standing up "I CAN'T STAND SEEING YOU ALL LOVEY DOVEY AND KISSY WISSY, NOW STOP AND LET'S CHOOSE A PLACE!!" Of course that stopped the lovers as Sasuke and Deidara were now blushing madly while Itachi and Sasori tried to look cool with a look that stated 'fine'.

"Alright!" Sasori snapped.

"I don't care what you choose" Itachi said and all of a sudden Sasuke became even more red from the face, Itachi was more interested in his brother aperantly.

"Hawaii!!" Deidara yelled.

"Hawaii?" Sasori asked in debelief "Why not Russia"

"North Carolina!" Kisame yelled but got pushed to the side by his husband.

"Cuba! I want to meet Fidel Castro!!"

"No California! Gorge Bush is there, I want to ask him a few questions" Itachi said despite himself.

"No I agree with Deidara, Hawaii" Sasuke cut in his bit.

"CUBA!!"

Glares flew, they could not choose and anger rose. _I knew nothing good could come out of this _Jason smirked. This was just going to be more fun.

"I demand a protest!"Jason yelled and dragged Deidara and Sasuke with him "Uke's Unite to power!"

"Shut up!" Kisame yelled "Us Seme rule so sit down your ass"

"NO WAY!"

And lovers became divided.

* * *

Heh, heh heh, What could possibly happen next! Can Jason carry out his evil little plan?!

PLease REview.

**Here's a Preview!!**

_Sasuke pouted at the other two in the patio with him, he much rather be in his brother's pants but they were all currently trying the path of celibacy. He didn't really know when this became a game, it was most likely when Deidara and Jason got a kick out of making their lovers suffer, Sasuke in other words hated it, but he wondered how Itachi was holding up, he seemed to be hiding what he was feeling since he was keeping his face un-readable._

_"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Wow, Deidara finally cracked, Sasuke and Jason stared at the usually bouncing blond, and ever since he stopped having sex with Sasori he had been twitchier with mood swings. Maybe they all had, it was hard not to do anything. It was almost like when they were in Akatsuki they could make love as many times as they wanted and never get bored. _

_"I have a great idea, let's go shopping" Jason said pulling the sulking raven and blond up on their feet. _


	28. Love Frustrations

**How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?**

**Tittle:** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair**.**

**Rated:** M just in case Might be lime or full lemons And coarse language/actions

**Pairings:** ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi -やおい, Incest, BrotherxBrother Uchihacest**.**

**Chapter** XXVIII

**Summary:** Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

**Thank You's**

cyberkxk(Sorry, It's kinda like the chapters will go to be short...I'll try to make them long. Though I do plan to make the last one supper long, the story is nearly at it's end)

Mangamania2006(Sorry about it being so short)

secret25

Dragon77

Luna

mio 4ever

Sabaku no Sable

Thank you all for REviewing, and sorry for the short chapters! -.-' It begun with short chapters and seems to be ending that way. Please Enjoy either way.

**Raven locks**

**Love Frustrations**

"I demand a protest!"

And lovers became divided.

_With Le Seme _

_The Living Room_

It had been a couple of months since the whole Sasori and Deidara getting married and everything from then on seemed to be at ease—alright, maybe not. They _were_ all planning a vacation but the couples could not seem to agree on were to go, they had argued to the point that their little lovers had cut them off.

Literally

No sex!

On top of all that they all slept in separate rooms now, they could not even be in the same room as each other without trying to jump them or begin an argument. It was to the point of frustration and it seemed that they had no choice in the matter. They could not force their Uke's to submit to them, and it did not seem like they would any time soon.

But damn, each one of them wondered when they had become so dependent on their lovers for sex and other things. Sasuke had not cooked for Itachi at all, nor had Deidara for Sasori. Kisame seemed calmed as his husband usually did nothing for him but damn, they all had to admit that their beds felt cold and empty.

And so for here they where, Sex deprived semes…..

BANG

CRASH!

"Yo watch it! Your not the only one frustrated here mother fucker!" Sasori yelled as Itachi kept throwing anything that he got his murderous hands onto, what he had just broken was a Vase, he was going to head for more and kill everything in his path. Anything that caught the Uchiha's eye was more likely to end up dead or broken, so it was best not to move to suddenly.

"I haven't had sex in more than a month! I want Sasuke now" Itachi hissed, he was to mad and way too hot to care how he sounded and looked. He did look messed up though, they all were, Itachi's hair was in its pony tail but messy and his clothes were all loose and wrinkled. Sasori was in the same, except he had tared some of his hair off. Kisame's hair was wild as he was on the couch up-side down and then he started to crack up.

"You know it's almost as if they are doing it on purpose, like they are all in this together" Kisame entirely sounded like an insane shark, he even looked like one for that matter. Itachi and Sasori just hoped they did not sound that way, but probably did….

"No, you think!" Sasori snapped and then glared at Itachi when a Vase was once again thrown, this time landing on the big screen of the plasma TV and crashing it as it fell to the floor with a boom and all the while Itachi muttered how much he hated getting stuck there with them instead of being with his Sasuke.

"There has to be a way that we can get laid, this is not working for me!" Itachi snapped, he had never ever been in need of anyone like he was always of Sasuke, Sasuke was his addiction and he needed him badly. It felt like he was holding his breath and he was not being allowed to breathe, he had even woken up with raging hard ons, but from dreams. Sasuke had started to sleep in his own room and weren't sharing anymore. Damn, he probably sounded so desperate and needy.

"I know, but….umm maybe if we plan a vacation, somewhere…." Sasori thought, he was just as desperate as the other men in the room, Deidara had never deprived him and now he was missing his lover's body. Deidara was sleeping in the yellow room and him in the Orange one; he never knew this feeling could be so awful, now he knew why Itachi was eying Sasuke's ass last time. The need was insane as it rushed in his veins.

"A romantic place like you see in the movies man" Kisame started to say and blinked twice when the other two turned to look at him "Like Italy, Paris, France….uh…you know romantic, the….whole nine yards? …..seduce them back into bed!?" Kisame was freaking out, why were they looking at him with such large eyes?

"Wow" Itachi and Sasori said simultaneously "Kisame you're a genius" now Kisame knew that during this waiting period the raven and red head lost some brain cells, cause his Ideas were always deemed stupid…

* * *

_Uke Drama _

_Outside Patio _

Sasuke pouted at the other two in the patio with him, he much rather be in his brother's pants but they were all currently trying the path of celibacy. He didn't really know when this became a game, it was most likely when Deidara and Jason got a kick out of making their lovers suffer, Sasuke in other words hated it, but he wondered how Itachi was holding up, he seemed to be hiding what he was feeling since he was keeping his face un-readable.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Wow, Deidara finally cracked, Sasuke and Jason stared at the usually bouncing blond, and ever since he stopped having sex with Sasori he had been twitchier with mood swings. Maybe they all had, it was hard not to do anything. It was almost like when they were in Akatsuki they could make love as many times as they wanted and never get bored.

"I have a great idea, let's go shopping" Jason said pulling the sulking raven and blond up on their feet. Deidara and Sasuke where in the braking point of tears and they felt so depressed. Well, more like repressed.

"This fool sounds just like a girl, yeah!" Deidara pouted and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it, Kisame sure has strange taste!"

"Shut up you two, I know your frustrated but don't take it out on me!"

"It was your brilliant idea to cut them off!" Deidara spat in the sharks face and even went as far as shoving him aside.

"Well you didn't seem to mind at the time as you went along with it!" Jason yelled back, he wanted to see how it would be like, he really did not expect himself to also be sexually frustrated. Heck, he and these two gentlemen before his looked like they were in heat! They were un-kept and messy.

"Can you two shut the fuck up, your giving me a migraine?!" Sasuke snapped rubbing his forehead and then running his hand through his even messier hair.

"Oh don't mess up that pretty face Little Sasuke, It would be such a pity for Itachi if you did." Jason said crossing his arms and turning away from the other two. Sasuke really was pissed now and he was not going to let that slide.

"Oh you want to fight bitch!"

"Yeah, you want to fight!" Deidara just had to do something as well, the need was killing him.

"You'll pay for everything bitch!" The whole fight had taken up a whole other level, because for one they had no idea what they were fighting about, just that they wanted to beat the shit out of each other. Unexpectedly sex depravation caused memory loss or probably some sort of brain damage or perhaps dysfunction.

"AAAAHHHRRRGGG! Shark bite!" Jason scrammed as he rushed toward the other two who jumped out of the way only to have Deidara pin him down on the floor once he was tripped and step on his back to keep him down.

"Shall I have this skip Little Sasuke? yeah" Deidara asked and Sasuke had a sadist look on his face.

"You shall"

Sasuke and Deidara grabbed hands and started to jump up and down on top of the shark as it yelled for help, but to cover up his pleas the Raven and Blond begun to sing "RING AROUND THE ROSY A POCKET FULL OF POSIES ACTION, ACTION WE ALL FALL DOWN! WE ALL FALL DOWN! WE ALL JUMP BACK DOWN SMACH SMACH SMACH, EVERYONE TURNED AROUND AND DO THE SUCHI ROLL!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY HUSBAND!" Kisame yelled as he ran out to help him and kill the other two, Itachi and Sasori just stared in shock their eyes on their loved ones as they watched the raven and the blond run away with 'kyaaa' they wanted to laugh at the same time the energy they had excited them to no end.

"LET'S DO THE BUNNY HOP!"

"HOP, HIP, HOP"

"I think they have just lost their mind" Sasori inquired. Sasuke looked up and he smiled widely and his eyes brightening when he saw Itachi and tugged on Deidara who set his eyes on Sasori. "Why are they looking at us like that?" Sasori asked to the older raven beside him.

Itachi shrugged. "I have no idea"

"ITA-NII!"

"SASI-DONO!"

The raven was attacked by his small raven and the red head by his blond husband.

"Alright so we decided" They all turned towards the sharks, one was all pissed cause he was stomped on but at the same time glad that Sasuke and Deidara had not been that heavy. They were pretty light actually.

"Decided what yeah?" Deidara asked getting up and helping Sasori up. As Sasuke just kept straddling Itachi with his arms around his aniki's neck.

"That we are going to Paris!"

"You have to be joking!" The raven, other shark, and The blond muttered. Sasuke pulled away from Itachi and stood up.

"No more choosing, what's wrong with that place." Kisame asked.

"Nothing" the other three mumbled leaving the seme to themselves again, unknown to them the Uke's felt defeated at a point. They felt like they had committed a huge mistake. The Seme on the other hand all waited till the Uke's were gone as they sighed in defeat.

"Man this will be a challenge."

"Totally"

"I think I'm mgoing to go on a killing spree" Itachi said sweetly turning on his heal to leave the house, Sasori's and Kisame's eyes widen.

"Wait Itachi you can't!" Kisame yelled but Itachi did not stop, by the way he did not hesitate they knew the Uchiha was serious. "Think about what Sasuke would say!" Kisame yelled as his last resort and Itachi stopped. "You have to be strong if you ever want him in your bed again."

"This is so Un-fair" Itachi sighed out. It truly was.

"Alright, just calm down," Sasori said "tonight we finish making the plans so we can be in France or Paris, where ever we are going and we can jump them or something"

"Man!" Kisame said "What If we go and they meet some French romantic person who takes them away from us!" Kisame yelled making the red head and raven tense up. Was that even possible to happen.

"HELL NO!" They yelled and ran to the house.

They where suppose to be the dominant ones.

There was no way he was going to lose.

* * *

_Inside with the Uke's_

"Damn what are they thinking? I was planning in giving in, forget the trip and let Sasori fuck me into the mattress, then the bathroom floor, then the kitchen, then outside in the park again" Deidara hissed as he and the other two walked up the stairs slowly. "Yeah" he huffed.

"I know, now we have to pretend that we're still mad at them before we get laid once more." Sasuke hissed as he reached his door to the blue room but paused at the door to look at the shark and blond "what are we going to do?" They all looked desperate for an escape at the moment, but they could not just crumble so soon, they had to give their men a challenge and make sure to make them know that they were not easy.

"Don't look at me, my ideas led us here" Jason said crossing his arms and leaning on the wall, he had moved here when Kisame married him. But now they were also in separate rooms. Not to mention that this was his entire fault.

"True" Sasuke and Deidara agreed and ignored the shark as they only looked at each other, Jason's eye twitched at that.

"Any Ideas Sasuke?" Deidara asked "Yeah"

"No" Sasuke shook his head disappointed. "What if we tie them up to a bed or something kinky like that?"

Deidara brightened up at such a word as Kinki jumping up making the shark and small raven look at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Jason called out, But Deidara was not ready to spill to the two just yet, he needed to work out the problem before he set it into motion, after all a perfect plan was like a piece of art that took place beautifully when thought out and performed just right.

"I have the perfect Idea! Yeah" was all Deidara said and proceeded to run into his room and close the doors with a bang as he left the confused shark and raven on the other side. Sasuke shrugged and went into his room also locking both doors so Itachi would not come in, he also had to look the bathroom doors since one night Itachi had nearly taken him again like the first time they made love.

Jason on the other hand wondered what it was and what the future was going to bring.

"This will be such a long torment" it was certainly not what he had in mind when he decided to protest.

* * *

Yes, im gving them problems….

Im so mean.

Please Review.

**PReview:**

_"What exactly are you and Sasuke planning, you seem chummy" Deidara blinked and looked over at Sasori with a bit of surprise._

_"Me and Sasuke planning something….? Never! Don't be paranoid we are really good friends you know I got him and his brother together!"_

_"So you are not planning anything?"_

_"No" _

_"I swear sometimes you guys act like girls, _


	29. Jeune Amour

**How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?**

**Tittle:** Raven locks: **Raven locks**Young Love

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated:**: M just in case Might be lime or full lemons And coarse language/actions

**Pairings:**: ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi -やおい, Incest, BrotherxBrother Uchihacest.

**Chapter: **XXIX

**Summary**: Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

**Thank You's**

mel13055

Seirai-chan

Gaara's-demon-girl

Mangamania

Sabaku no Sable

**inudemoness93- sessyluvr**

secret25

Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya

mio 4ever

Deidara's-Pyro-Partner75 **2kindsofcrazy** cyberkxk

Sorry for making you wait! so sorry!! I hope you all like the following. I think it's kinda shallow, but I'm running out of Ideas here.

**Serrures de Raven**

Jeune Amour

_The Capital Of France_

_Paris _

_ItaSasu, SasoDei, KisaOC _

It had taken difficulty from Sasuke, Deidara, and Jason, but Itachi, Sasori and Kisame had managed to get them out of the house into a plane and over here, not bothering to pack at all. That had made their little lovers mad, so they had to spend money getting them a change of clothes at a hotel, where they also demanded separate rooms before they headed out to a restaurant to eat. At least now they were all at peace and just enjoying the view.

"Wow" Sasuke breathed as he looked at the view, the place was really beautiful and Itachi had his arms around his waist, it all seemed amazing when the one you loved was near. It reminded him of the time that he woke up and his brother was there with him and Deidara had been singing, let me hold you. Sasuke looked at the night sky, that seemed like such a long time ago now and Christmas was almost going to be here as fall ended, Deidara was on the other side With Sasori as he pointed out things. "This is really amazing Aniki"

"Yeah" Itachi said, but his eyes were on Sasuke. Sasuke blinked and turned to his brother only to have his ebony black eyes lock with his older brother's similar ones. In all it knocked his breath away and he tried hard not to pant as his mouth went dry. He after all hadn't kissed his Aniki's lips in such a long time either.

"Aniki, your not wearing your red contact" Sasuke managed to whispered and Itachi smiled lightly as his fingers lifted Sasuke's chin up and angled his lips before he captured his Little brothers lips hungrily in a passionate kiss. Sasuke turned his body fully to Itachi wrapping his arms around his older brother's neck pressing them closer together deepening the kiss. It had been way to long and the kiss was like fresh air.

Sasuke didn't waste time on opening his mouth and Itachi didn't waste time teasing as he let his tongue penetrate his baby brother's luscious mouth.

"Look at them" Deidara said "never can keep their hands to each other" well, for a month and a half they had kept their hands to each other over something that just plainly seemed so silly now.

"Dei, we're the same" Deidara blushed as Sasori latched himself to his neck gently sucking on him. Deidara agreed with a moan, it had been to long for him as well, he spun around and pulled Sasori to him by his red hair and crushed his lips to him taking the lead and pushing his tongue in as the need coursed through them.

"Ahhh, youg love" a French waiter said, he was not wearing his glasses, so Due to Itachi's long hair and Deidara's blond long hair, he thought it was a straight couple having a rendezvous, he sighed and left.

Kisame and Jason looked over to the French people who were looking at the young lovers that they knew all to well. It was an amazing thing on how two brothers could actually be in love with each other and then the odd couple that were Sasori and Deidara, well, to them they were. Probably love was just one of those things that could not be explained. For one they knew that Itachi had killed his parents and here was his brother loving him instead of trying to get revenge.

Then again what teenager actually cared about his parents? Especially now that they were free to love each other. "Yo! Would you guys want to go shopping?" Jason yelled their way making the other's break their kisses. After all the Uke's had to keep in control…..for the moment. Deidara's plan was going to have to work.

"Huh?" Sasuke said.

"Can we Sasori, yeah?"

"Sure"

"Do you want to go shopping Sasuke?"

"Yeah why not, it would be nice to see what they have here" Sasuke smiled to Itachi who nodded and then they followed then shark couple.

* * *

**(Warning: I have NEVER been to Paris so I know nothing about the shops or restaurants, so just work with me and my own imaginary Paris.) **

_Shopping_

Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror as he tried on some clothes and one of those French hats that artist used, he turned to look back at Itachi who was looking at him with interest as he felt Itachi's eyes roam his body trying to undress him. "What do you think Itachi-niisan?" Sasuke asked startling his older brother.

"It's …sexy?" Itachi did not know what word to use for his gorgeous Otouto. Sasuke was just wearing a loose shirt and pants, and yet all he wanted too do was strip them off the boy. "We'll take that if you like it, little brother" Sasuke nodded. "Here try this on next"

"But aniki, that's a skirt" Itachi shrugged.

"So, I want to see your legs" Sasuke blushed and headed back to the dressing room, what was wrong with pleasing his brother a bit. Make him believe he has a chance and then completely take it away.

* * *

_SasoDei_

Sasori grimsed as he looked at all the prices of the jewelry and the clothes, "Sasi can you but me a perfume?" Sasori looked up confused.

"Since when do you wear perfume?"

"Since I came here, I want a souvenir. I won't wear it so it will stay forever in a box"

"Can't we get something that is not to expensive"

"Sasori! Come on, yeah" Deidara said as he walked over to some of the clothes leaving Sasori to stare at the un-worthy bottle of perfume….wait….Sasori read the label and everything, it was a really fancy kind of Lube…..what was Deidara planning? And were the other's in it as well?

Deidara on the other side smirked when he saw Sasori realized that it was not perfume…. Things were going as planned.

* * *

_With Kisame and Jason_

_Some Where Else_

Kisame was a hungry and a bad needy shark…..He was so, so bad that he needed to be punished. Kisame was currently tied down to his bed looking up at his sexy shark lover that was standing before him in sexy lingerie and was about to whip his ass for being so bad. "You see, bondage makes the hard cock throb, huh?"

"Shut up and take me!" Kisame growled as he tugged desperately at his binds and Jason nodded before jumping Kisame and kissing passionately. At least he was about to get laid tonight and Kisame could care less about his other two comprades and their problems with their lovers. At least he was getting laid.

Heh, Itachi's not even married yet.

* * *

_Back To Shopping_

"Sasuke, look this will totally fit you!" Deidara said after he bumped onto the raven that he found blushing. "Oh you're wearing a…. skirt"

"Yeah, can you believe Itachi bought it for me?"

"You sound pissed"

"I kind of am, I mean how can girls stand this things, I feel my legs all cold and exposed, I just want to cover up"

"U-huh….. Quick question, why would he buy you that?"

"I don't know his sick twisted pleasure?"

"Come" Deidara whispered.

"What is it time to set the plan in motion?"

"Yeah, plan to get laid! Yeah" They peeked over at their lovers and then got back to whispering. Itachi grimsed.

"Alright, maybe they are up to something" Itachi mumbled.

"So what do you concur"

"I say we separate them in their evil little plan" Itachi said "If they are not together, then they can not plot"

"Genius" Sasori said as both walked up to their lovers.

"I think they fell for it, yeah!" Deidara whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Ready to go?" asked Sasori to Deidara and Deidara nodded happily.

"Yeah!"

"Are we going to aniki?"

"No, you and I are going to head somewhere else"

"Oh?"

* * *

_SasoDei_

"So Deidara, honey" Sasori begun in a sultry voice as he eyed his blond husband while they walked all the way to their hotel suite, this was going to probably be interesting.

"Yes my love? Yeah"

"What exactly are you and Sasuke planning, you seem chummy" Deidara blinked and looked over at Sasori with a bit of surprise.

"Me and Sasuke planning something….? Never! Don't be paranoid we are really good friends you know I got him and his brother together!"

"So you are not planning anything?"

"No"

"I swear sometimes you guys act like girls, the main reason Itachi bought Sasuke a skirt" Deidara's eye twitched.

"I'm not a girl! And I don't act like one either"

"Sure you don't" Okay, so maybe Sasori was pushing his luck.

"Alright, smart ass" Deidara slapped him "I'm going to storm off like a girl don't you dare follow" Deidara ran away leaving Sasori behind. He kind of felt hurt, but it was probably of the insecurity that washed over him because of the sex deprivation. He needed to be held by Sasori and he hated arguments, but he was mad to care at the point to know what was causing the mood swing.

"Deidara wait you'll get lost" was the last thing he heard from Sasori as he wrote a text message to Sasuke.

* * *

_ItaSasu_

"Itachi, I don't like this skirt, Sasuke said pulling at the edges when he felt the wind swoop in at his revealed thighs. Itachi on the other hand was enjoying the view.

"Awww, come on Otouto…..it's especially sexy cause I know you have no underwear under there" He whispered the last part to Sasuke's ear as he hugged him from the back and begun to suck on the back of his ear when Sasuke's cell phone Vibrated. Sasuke pulled it out and saw that he had a text message form Deidara.

_Sasuke, Sasori and Itachi are planning something_

_Oh and Itachi only bought you that skirt cause he _

_Thinks of you as a GIRL? Can you believe it?_

_I have to go, I'm running away from Sasori._

_Good luck getting laid._

"Is it a text message Otouto, if so from who?" Itachi asked. He could not wait to have Sasuke in bed with him fully naked like the day he was born.

"Itachi"

"Yes?" Itachi didn't like Sasuke's cautious tone of voice, oh god please don't let anything ruin their fun that had not even begun.

"Do you really think of me as a girl?"

"No, but you sometimes act like one"

"Alright, let's go back" Itachi was startled by Sasuke's sudden hostility. Beside the point everything was going according to plan. Agitate the men and then play the sexual seduction, so they can play in the sheets. This all would have been better if they had been home in their play grounds for this, but now was the time to do this in a whole different place.

"Otouto?"

"Yes" Itachi frowned.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Do you really have to ask? You know I am" Sasuke snapped.

'_Great! I'm out of my mind desperate here for him and he just pulls this out of his ass and blocks me off again, this is getting painfully annoying!' _Itachi thought as he followed his little brother _'there has to be a way to get him to submit, __**tonight!**__' _

* * *

_KisaOC_

Kisame sat on his bed with a cigar in his mouth as he looked down at his sated lover "Damn, that was the greatest sex that I've ever had" Kisame puffed out smoke and smirked at his husband's words.

"Tell me about it, you ass was so tight I missed it so much"

"I knew this way would be simpler than Deidara's complicated plan"

"Which Was?"

"To have some sort of wild angry sex" Kisame laughed.

"Well, Itachi and Sasori have their hands full don't they"

"Yep"

* * *

Alright! The next chapters will hold Lemons, pretty obivious, Please Review!!

Sadly yes, I think this story is soon coming to an end...I believe around three more Chapters, I've ran out of ideas here...BUT! no worries. I have other ItaSasu ones I've been working on and there is always **Bet That** if you'd like to check it out.


	30. Of Bedroom Wars Part I

How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?

**Tittle:** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated:**: M just in case Might be lime or full lemons And coarse language/actions

**Pairings:**: ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi -やおい, Incest, BrotherxBrother Uchihacest.

**Chapter:** XXX

**Summary**: Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

**Thank-you's-**kagomeisabitch, Seirai-chan, Mel. mangamania2006. secret25. hentaiinternational. hugesandkisses1. XxxIshida's GirlxxX. cyberkxk. mio 4ver. A Single Fragile Rose. Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya. 2kindsofcrazy.

Llyod song One For Me: Only Two parts and I switched once again all the SHE to HE. Llyod is not Homo. 

**Raven locks**

Of Bedroom Wars Part I

_KisaOC _

_Humor_

"I knew this way would be simpler than Deidara's complicated plan"

"Which Was?"

"To have some sort of wild angry sex" Kisame laughed.

"Well, Itachi and Sasori have their hands full don't they"

"Yep"

Kisame let out a loud sigh and then turned to his boyfriend "Do you think we could have rough angry sex" his boyfriend looked confused.

"Doubt it"

_ItaSasu_

_Slow and Tortured_

Itachi walked a step behind his brother keeping his head down and his eyes on the tight ass that belong to him and all the while hoping that skirt would hike up and give him a view of his little brother's naked behind. The painful truth was that Sasuke was not wearing any underwear of any sort under that mini and that fact alone had Itachi throbbing hard in his uncomfortable pants. The other more painful things were the way Sasuke's hips swayed while he walked, if only that skirt would go up, as they walked all the way Itachi kept his eyes locked to the edge of the skirt where Sasuke's legs parted by his naked thighs, hoping that he could move the skirt with his eyes.

"Itachi-niisan?" Itachi was startled out of his naughty thoughts when his little brother spoke to him, his voice ringing in his ears completely captivating his attention. There was just no way that he could ignore the boy, especially when he craved him.

"Yes otouto" Sasuke took a deep breath, he was not sure why he wanted to know this now, but he felt like he needed to know. He also promised himself not to be mad and just relish in the fact that Itachi was completely his and no one else's, other wise who else would he belong to if he to was not Itachi's? That probably made no sense, but in his mind it made complete sense and that was all he needed to know.

"The first time we had sex, was that your first time or was it not?" Itachi stiffened as he kept pace with his little brother, he was startled by that, but he was never going to lie to his brother, not even for sex. He sighed, he felt like his life was just weighing down on him and Sasuke was killing him. Will this fact hurt his brother? Well….here goes, he could kiss his little brother's tight little ass goodbye.

"No, you were not my first; I had a boyfriend before you. It's just you were still young and I had to find something to keep you out of my mind" Sasuke thought on what his older brother said. He didn't want to focus on the 'who' it was, but he felt relief somehow…..

"You liked me even when we were little?"

"More than a brother should, yes, but I was not about to admit that and corrupt your young little mind" Itachi looked down at Sasuke to lock eyes with his younger brother and saw Sasuke smile.

"I thought you hated me back then, I always wanted your attention and you were always busy with other things and blowing me off, it aggravated me." Before Itachi could comment anything on that Sasuke quickly asked "and who was this first Boyfriend, big brother?" Itachi swallowed.

"Just some random guy out there, I had class with him on math and had started to tutor him, his name was Ren, it was more of a summer fling kind of thing" Sasuke tilted his head to the side in a cute manner that had Itachi's balls twisting and begging for forgiveness but more importantly Sasuke's attention while yelling at him _'your killing it man, shut up, shut up! I need that tight ass' _

"So, you had no feelings for him?"

"No, you're the only one I have feelings for, I love you little brother"

"I love you too, big brother" Sasuke smirked and stopped as he leaned against the door. Itachi looked up startled a bit, they all had gotten separate hotel rooms, and Sasuke had just stopped at his…did that mean "Well aren't you going to let me in Itachi?" Sasuke asked in a low seductive whisper. Was that whole asking questions all a distraction for this? Was his little brother finally…. "Aniki?"

"Yeah, give me a sec" Itachi kept his eyes locked with his little brother's seductive ones as he reached into his pant pocket to bring out his keys. Damn, his hands were shaking and he swore his body was shaking because it was full of anticipation and he was running a fever of need. He needed his little brother to take care of him.

"Oh, Aniki, have you ever been on bottom"

"No, but I'll be for you, so long you let me have you again….." Itachi said as he leaned down to his little brother, his hot breath brushing past Sasuke's ear that made a small moan explode out of Sasuke's luscious little mouth. There was a click and the door was opened as Itachi wrapped his arms around his little brother and Sasuke wrapped his around Itachi's neck pulling him down to a searing kiss of passion.

* * *

_You Opened Up My Eyes_

_To The Other Side Of Love_

_I've Been Waiting All My Life_

_Seems I Can't Get Enough_

_Cause girl (Boy) You're So Fly _

_Cause she (He) Be The One For Me (For Me)_

* * *

_SasoDei_

_Fast, hot sweaty, and Desperate_

Deidara looked at his surroundings; he was almost there at his destination. "Wait, Deidara, I didn't mean it my love please come back" Sasori knew he was pathetic yelling like that but at this point he'd do anything stupid just to get his Deidara back. Deidara on the other hand smirked, he knew that by now Itachi and Sasuke should be getting along famously, and he and Sasori would soon be in bedroom acting naughty as well.

"Deidara are you even listening to me" Deidara paused and then the unexpected happened. A bucked of water was thrown out a window and he was soaked, Deidara cried out in shock but that was when Sasori caught him.

"Sasori, don't touch me I'm all dirty, yeah!" Deidara certainly did not feel sexy at all, he felt covered with dirt, muck and grime. He didn't want to be viewed that way by Sasori, maybe the whole insecure thing was getting to him, but he was shocked and startled when he heard a small chuukle come from Sasori.

"Awww, it looks like my precious naughty Deidara got all dirty and he needs a bath" Deidara blushed "Let Sasori run you a bath to get you all squeaky clean"

"Sa-sasori" he stuttered the name out in a squeaked that had Sasori chuckling again and Deidara was blushing both because of embarrassment and what he felt was about to go down and happen. It did not take long for Sasori to find his way around and toward his hotel room where he quickly opened the door, not once letting Deidara go as he turned the bath on and plugged the bottom.

Deidara's blush grew "S-Sasori, I-I c-can take o-off my own clothes" Deidara panted out, all he could feel was hot and with need as every time Sasori removed something from his body, his hands would brush his skin in the most loving way that had him moaning and wanting more of that touch all over him. "Sasori take me please!" He yelled all of sudden making Sasori's already hard cock gave a twitch in agreement.

"Really?" Sasori asked a bit startled.

"Yes, I'm done being difficult, I need you so badly" Deidara opened his shut eyes and locked them with Sasori's before he jumped the man, their lips locking in a needing kiss as Sasori lost his balance and they both fell into the bubbled fill bath with a SPLAH, soaking the entire floor. Not that they care, this room was rented.

"Deidara" Sasori growled as Deidara's started to hastily tug at his clothes, it was all desperate. Usually Deidara liked the hard core foreplay and now he just wanted it all.

"Spank me my love, spank me and love me" Sasori did not hesitate into spanking the blond that just made the most sexiest noises that he'd ever heard, all of a sudden his shirt was off and small hails were digging onto his back in a way that it left a throbbing red mark but did not hurt or draw out blood and all that did was help turn him more on as they move on the huge tub that was still filling up, every time they moved water spilled over the edge.

"AAAAH!" Deidara moaned without a care as Sasori grasped his cock and begun to pump him with hard strokes that had him bucking into that giving hand. While the pleasure ricocheted from his penis to his being suckled nipple and being teased hole. "SASORI!" he yelled cumming and then having that finger shoved deep into his hitting his prostate in an enticing way.

Sasori latched himself to Deidara's neck and whispered "Call me Daddy and I'll give it all up to you" Deidara moaned more.

"Please, Daddy, fuck me hard and good" Deidara moaned as he was thrown out the tub to land gently with the help of Sasori's arm to the wet cold floor arching up with his legs spread wide open and all he did was moan more, more "Please Daddy now!"

* * *

_Cause she (He) Be The One For Me (For Me)_

* * *

_ItaSasu_

_Slow and Tortured. _

Sasuke gasped loudly when Itachi broke the kiss and he was able to breathe once more, but all he wanted to breathe was Itachi and Itachi alone. Another moan exploded out his swollen red lips when Itachi begun to suck on his neck his ands snaking under his little brother's shirt as they slowly made it over to the bedroom were their door was locked and were Itachi let him go only to throw him backwards on the bed.

"You know otouto" Itachi said his hot breath on Sasuke's wet neck making the boy moan once more.

"Yes aniki" Sasuke was panting, he felt Itachi's hands go under that skirt that seemed to tight for him this time around. Sasuke hissed in pleasure when he felt Itachi's fingers idly running up and down his length as he shoved the skirt making it a ring around his lethal waist. "Niisan…." Sasuke bucked up at Itachi's touch.

Itachi flicked his tongue over Sasuke's ear lobe; he wanted this moment to last. He was going to make sure that he got every inch of his baby brother to sweat, he needed this to last. He wanted to give lots of love and pleasure to his Sweet Sasuke.

"There is a strip pole in this room….." Sasuke gasped when Itachi all of a sudden shoved his finger into his quivering entrance. What was his older brother doing to him? Itachi waited till Sasuke arched up and moaned loudly before he continue "I want you to give me a strip show"

"Are you kidding, I want you now!" Sasuke protested trying to get cut up with those elusive fingers of his brother. Itachi sat up.

"No, and I want you to do it in different clothes" The look in his brother's face had Sasuke blushing madly. He only nodded since he was speechless and a lost for words, "Now, Otouto, I want you to tell me your deepest fantasy"

* * *

_KisaOc_

"What do you think the others are doing now" Kisame shrugged off Jason's question.

"I don't know but I can picture it now…."

_**Kisame's picturing**_

_With Sasuke and Itachi_

"_No Itachi, no goodies for you!" _

"_No Sasuke, please!" Begging and crying Itachi as Sasuke slams the door in his face._

_With Sasori and Deidara_

"_Deidara! Let me in"_

"_No go away, never again are we making love so chop off your balls"_

"_NOOO!" _

Kisame begun to laugh "that is so totally what is happening" He sighed with a satisfied smirk. Now who's life was looking up, huh?

"Your so mean, that can't be it, their probably already having sex or something" Kisame shrugged pulling Jason close to him and pressing a kiss.

"Who care's what _they_ do, let _us_ fornicate"

"You mean another role-play?"

"Yeah, why not" Kisame starched out as Jason kissed him and walked back over to the bathroom to change into another outfit, this time he was going to be a police officer and Kisame was going to be the criminal. But, when Jason returned to the room and they were about to get down dirty, that's when they stopped everything.

"SASORI!!"

"Holy shit, their fucking their brains out!" Kisame jumped up from his bed and pressed his ear to the wall in hopes to hear something more. There were some grunts "Judging by that scream Sasori has barely only penetrated Daidera" Kisame muttered to himself and Jason just joined him into listening into the the whole thing. They are dirty sharks after all.

"I wonder what Sasuke and Itachi are doing, what ever it is I bet is hot" Jason muttered and Kisame nodded in agreement.

"This is going to be a very interesting night"

* * *

And Cut! Well, you will all have to review to get to the next part of this. Sorry for the long wait, i went on Vacation to San Salvador and now we've started school...so yeah...

Fans: Oh Hell no!

Itachi : I'm going to kill you!"

Sasuke: Wait if you do we won't be able to know what happens next!

Itachi: You're right anything for you my Sasuke. WRITE!!

Anyways, please review!! I really want to continue this story more, but it feels to long to me. This the longest i've stuck to a story, thanks to all who review and support it!! just about 2 chaps left.


	31. Of Bedroom Wars Part II

**How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?**

**Tittle:** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated:**: M just in case Might be lime or full lemons And coarse language/actions

**Pairings:**: ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi -やおい, Incest, BrotherxBrother Uchihacest. This Chapter contains **LEMON!**

**Chapter:** XXXI

**Summary**: Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

Llyod song One For Me and Ying Yang Twins Git It. 

**Thank You's: **my friend, **Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya**, mangamania, **A Single Fragile Rose**, Broken Sexed Up Bloody Kitten, **mio 4ever**, cyberkxk, **UchihaJIS**, hugesandkisses1

Thank you all for reviewing, Im sorry for the long wait! BUT here it is and I hope you all forgive me by the end of it all...

**Raven locks**

Of Bedroom Wars Part II

_SasoDei_

_Fast, hot sweaty, and Desperate_

"Please, Daddy, fuck me hard and good" Deidara moaned as he was thrown out the tub to land gently with the help of Sasori's arm to the wet cold floor arching up with his legs spread wide open and all he did was moan more, more "Please Daddy now!" That was all the invitation that Sasori needed from his Deidara and did the only thing that crossed his mind, he penetrated the blonds hot entrance.

"SASORI!"

Deidara was panting hard and fast as the feeling of being thoroughly fill had hot fire rushing through his veins as he clung to Sasori for dear life. The feeling, oh how missed that exquisite feeling! It was just the joining of their bodies that was so hard to understand since it had no words; it was just the raw feeling and passion between the two. "Aahhh" He moaned as he arched and wiggled and moved.

"Did I hurt you?" Sasori asked with concern, one thing that he did not want was to hurt his beloved. He wanted to do this more times this night, but he was not going to be able to since even though Daidara liked being taken raw with no lubricant Sasori wished he could lubricate him and protect that ass more thoroughly.

"I'm…alright, ohh Daddy, please move, move and fuck my brains out!" Deidara cried out and Sasori smirked as he latched himself to a nipple before doing what he was asked to do, he pulled out till the head was the only thing at the entrance and then he shocked back in, Deidara let out a loud please moan as he tightened his arms around his neck and kept those legs widely apart. The noises that left the blond were so delicious.

Sasori did not hesitate to hit that booty as he pull out and then slammed back in to hit those sensitive nerves. There was nothing butt urgent passion as their heated bodies were covered in a sense moist of sweat along with the water that spilled out of the tub, which they had forgotten they left running. Since the only thing that was left in their minds was that they were going to cum soon.

The patter continued as they felt that familiar tightening in their bellies and Sasori begun to play with Deidara's cock once more, he was going to make sure that his husband got over the edge with him and make him beg for more. "Aaaahh, daddy, and I'm almost there so close…..i love you!" Deidara gasped out the last part since that's when they both exploded.

"Deidara!" Everything in their insides seemed to be shaken up by that orgasm as they both came hard and were left panting with racing hearts that had accelerated since the beginning of their shared passion. Perhaps it had been to long for them. Sasori leaned up and licked Deidara's cheek as Deidara let out a content laugh. It all seemed so ridiculous now, but that buzzing in his body told him it was all worth the world.

"Don't think that we are done, now let me take yo ass back to the bed, I promise you my love that you won't be mad when I show you how I hit from the back" Deidara shivered before nodding as Sasori picked him up and fixed the mess that they had made in the bathroom, well just closed the shower, he was not going to dry the floor. Let some maid do it instead.

* * *

_KisaOC _

"I think that they are done" Kisame muttered and Jason nodded they were disappointed on how fast they allowed that passion to burn out. Were they even going to continue that hot loving? Man the sharks wanted a show and see them making love, specially the Uchiha lovers, that's when their eyes widen and they turned away while yelling one thing.

"OH MY GOD WE'RE SO SICK AND PERVERTED!"

Of course the realization came and went like nothing, like the saying that says in one ear and out the other. Kisame and his boyfriend though were at a lost but then small yellow eyes connected with another pair of small yellow eyes, as if sharks really had a difference in eyes. That was another thing they did not understand from humans and saying how they loved each other's eyes, they were all practically the same.

"So…" Kisame started out shyly "are we still going to do that role play thing, because I really want you to take me to jail and treat me like a bad boy." Jason smirked at his words.

"Oh Kisame" he sighed.

_5 minutes later_

"AUGH! THAT HURTS"

"Shut up and take it like a bitch" Slap, slap!

It had only been five minutes but Jason had Kisame on his knees and hand cuffed to one of the bed's legs and his ass up high in the air as he slapped it with a …a….book! A thick algebra two book! Yeah. He, he….alright, let's check up on our favorite raven couple.

* * *

_ItaSasu_

_Slow and Tortured. _

Sasuke looked at the pole that was positioned in front of the bed as Itachi sat down in the bed comfortable; Sasuke's heart was racing though. He never really put on a strip show before, what if Itachi did not like it? Oh my damn, Itachi was going to be looking at him everywhere and expecting something erotic….or…that's when Itachi's words echoed in through his head.

"_Now, Otouto, I want you to tell me your deepest fantasy"_

"Itachi, if this is about my fantasies why do I have to strip for you?" Sasuke asked as he got the clothes he was to wear from the edge of the strip pole while Itachi did nothing but lick his lips.

"Because little brother, tonight I'll make one of your fantasies come true while you make another of mine as well…..though I would not mind seeing you strip for me all the time." Sasuke blushed and nodded, he was not sure what his deepest fantasy …was. He had wanted to lick his brother from his head to his toes while he had tomato sauce all over him. That made Sasuke's mouth water. "Now hurry up little brother"

Sasuke made a face, if he remembered correctly Itachi got out of him two of his fantasies, problem now was that he was not paying attention to what he was saying and now he was at a lost. What exactly did Itachi have planned? Sasuke was now in the bathroom as he looked himself up and down he was wearing a large shirt and that mini skirt that barely covered him. Itachi wanted him to keep on the mini that was for sure.

Sasuke sighed as he took off his shirt and then put on the other shirt that his brother asked him to wear, it was short and loose silk that only covered his chest but left his stomach revealed. Then he took off his sock and left his feet bared, it was not like Itachi asked him to wear much, he had no underwear nothing but that small shirt and that damn mini skirt, that was it, this was going to be the last time he wore this kind of things!

Sasuke soon came out pouting as he found his brother laying in the bed waiting for him, and was that a rose in Itachi's mouth. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in a sexy angle that had Itachi growling as he watched his little brother climb the plat form of the strip pole. "Shake that thing, rotate them hips, let me see it go up and down, make it go round and round. Sasuke drop it like it's hot!" Itachi told him and Sasuke just glared and he shacked his ass like a pro, and he backed it up to Itachi just a little bit. Then moved it away before his brother could even touch him.

Sasuke swayed his hips from left to right while his left hand came over his chest and he opened the shirt and rubbed his back to the pole sliding down, down to his hunches in a way that his legs parted and gave Itachi a view of what longed for him. What was all Itachi's.

Sasuke straightened up and walked around it still moving his butt as Itachi sat up, his eyes swirling a red crimson silver that Sasuke had never seen Itachi's normal eyes do. It aroused him, that look alone had him fully erected as Sasuke wiggled and moved himself to get off the skirt. Soon he had no skirt and the only thing on him was that open shirt as he climbed and slid down the pole.

Itachi had never seen such a more beautiful slutty sight.

The next time Sasuke slid down the pole Itachi was there to capture his lips all of a sudden making Sasuke's breath hitch as Itachi pressed his back to the pole aligning it with his spine and Itachi's hands, one was at his side while the other one slid over his waist to his hip, to his knee were Itachi picked up his leg to come around his waist.

It was time to get it on and finish this little game.

* * *

_Damn_

_Look at that face_

_Look at those eyes_

_Look at them hips_

_Look at them thighs_

_Got that apple bottom-Ying Yang Twins_

Itachi just loved the responses Sasuke gave him every time he touched the right spot or did something so divine as kissing him. He soon spun them around Sasuke throwing off the remaining piece off clothing on his body as they both fell into the bed with a deep lip lock as tongue came out to play and fight in a war that even involved their teeth.

Sasuke moaned loudly as he felt Itachi's hands roam all over his body, soon their lips separated with a loud pop as Itachi's breath hit Sasuke's skin when Itachi latched himself to Sasuke's neck. The heat was so deep that it consumed them and all Sasuke could do was moan, mewl, and writhe under his brother caresses. Those caresses, those kisses that scent it was driving him insane and he was sure of it.

Itachi let his hot breath hit the head of Sasuke's erect member and Sasuke let out a cry and whimper that had his mouth on Sasuke's head faster than anything. He needed to taste his little brother, his tongue licked and teased at his little brother and Sasuke wanted to buck up his hips but he firmly held them down while he slowly, slowly tortured his little brother. He let Sasuke out his mouth and blew on Sasuke's engorged penis only to have the boy cry out and throw his head back in ecstasy.

Itachi left his tongue lick at Sasuke balls while all Sasuke did was whimper and dig his fingers into the mattress while he threw his head left and right, he knew Itachi was torturing him, and he wanted to cum so badly, and yet he could not voice out his thought properly. His mind was in turmoil of hot white passion with no escape of the bliss that grasped him. He gasped when he felt Itachi's breath hit his throbbing cock and then all of a sudden he was flipped around.

He had been so close, creeping up his spine and he would have cummed, but now his ass was way in the air ready for his brother's uses.

"Itachi!" Sasuke hissed and then he moaned as Itachi kissed and caressed t his behind and yelped in surprise when Itachi bit down on his ass cheek. "Aniki!" Itachi just enjoyed biting down on his little brother's soft flesh, it was so good. Sasuke having enough of that abuse turned around wrapping his legs around his niisan perfect waist. He then pulled Itachi down on him, the tip of Itachi's cock soon finding its way into his tight entrance. Itachi was shocked to say the least as he was soon buried tightly into his panting, and moaning brother who was clutching at his shoulders.

"Damn Otouto" Was what he managed to gaps out as he watched the pain on Sasuke's face be replaced by pleasure. He smirked and leaned forward. "Otouto, ride me to your hearts content" then he flicked his tongue out and Sasuke could not hold back as he pulled out and begun to bounce his ass up and down riding his aniki out.

Itachi soon pushed himself up forward and pulled his brother's legs over his shoulders as he begun to pound that ass at his own pace. Of course Sasuke was going to have none of that, if he was going to be fucked then he wanted to be on top so he un-hooked on leg and with it pushed his brother to the side only to make both of the them fall of the bed with a loud thud and the faint sound of glass braking that filled the room along with their loud panting.

Itachi knew what the boy was up it, it was just so Sasuke like and he flipped them once more only to be flipped again. "Ita--" Sasuke was about to complain but Itachi cut off his protest by kissing his heartedly and pushed in forward only to his that spot in Sasuke that made him get buck wild under him. Of course his Otouto being aggressive lashed out at his mouth as well and soon there was not only a war between their private parts but with their tongues, teeth, and lips.

"Scream, yell!" Itachi hissed as he managed to grab his brother's cock, flip them sideways and keep hitting Sasuke's prostate as well as pumping his in time with it. The heat was intense between them and fucking Sasuke sideways like this seemed to calm the boy down on what position it was that he wanted.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke begun to thrash wildly and then gripped onto his brother's shoulders as he felt he was about to explode. Itachi leaned in and kissed his little brother hard. Sasuke was now sobbing at the pleasure and when Itachi's tongue darted into his mouth he came so hard that he spilled himself over Itachi's hand, his chest and Itachi's chest and fell limply panting to the side as Itachi hit him three more times before he was deliciously filled with his brother's ass with his own cum.

"Niisan" he gasped as he heard Itachi groan out his name. Itachi came to be half on top on him and he only mewled when he felt Itachi kiss his burning cheek since he had a flaming blush on his face. He looked up at his niisan's eyes and was mesmerized as Itachi kissed then the tip of his nose.

"Perfect" was the last thing he heard from Itachi when he blacked out.

* * *

_Now I Just Want To Love You Down_

_Oh I'm So Happy When Your Loves Around_

_My Life's Better When Your Closest_

_Feels Like I'm Above The Clouds_

_And No, There's No, Telling If Ill Touch The Ground_

_I Have No Cares I'm Floating (Floating)-Lloyd_

* * *

Both sharks were startled when they heard glass braking and a loud thud as well that followed by some loud rolling.

"Holly Donkie crap, it sounds like they are being rough Kisame! I want it rough" Kisame made a face as he tried to hear more and pressed his ear tighter. After five minutes of both sharks trying to listen in they jumped at the loud "ITACHI!" Sasuke had cried out all of a sudden.

"Damn, I think he is killing the boy" Kisame said.

"If not that torturing him" Jason added and Kisame nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" Kisame jumped with a light bulb over his head "Why don't we start to make love and really make them hear a loud scream"

"Tch, as if you can make me scream as loud as Itachi had Sasuke screaming his name." Jason scoffed.

"It's worth a try" Kisame hissed as he pinned his lover to the wall and kissed him as Jason soon melted into it and both slid down the floor whimpering.

* * *

I Know many of you have been waiting for this chapter and I finally got around to up-dating. I do hope to up-date the next chapter soon since it is sadly the last one, Thank you all for your support, i hope those lemons made sence... and please review.


	32. Absolution

How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?

**Tittle:** Raven locks

**Meaning:** lock2 2 (locks) chiefly literary a person's hair.

**Rated:**: M just in case Might be lime or full lemons And coarse language/actions

**Pairings:**: ItaSasu SasoDei KisOC

**Warning:** Yaoi -やおい, Incest, BrotherxBrother Uchihacest.

**Chapter:** XXXII

**Summary**: Sasuke lost all his family to his Older brother. Sasuke admires big brother, that Sasuke loves his Big brother. What will happen if Itachi instead of leaving becomes Sasuke's Keeper? Like he has a choice!

**Thank You's: **Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya, Seirai-chan, A Single Fragile Rose, Coke and Pepsi, hugesandkisses1, Sabaku no Sable, 2kindsofcrazy

First of all -Sniff- I luv all of you and thankk you so much for your reviews! One over three hundred. Happy! But Im glad you are all enjoying the tale, now for the finally!! Please enjoy the rest and then it's all up to your hearts contempt.

**Raven locks**

Absolution

_7:00 am_

Sasuke woke up the next morning feeling well pleased, completely satisfied, and relaxed, even though his muscles did feel a bit sore, he felt well rested. He stretched out arching his back against the mattress that he was laying on and then stopped as he was soon looking at similar dark eyes as his. "Morning little brother, did you sleep well?" Itachi said grinning and Sasuke could only stare at him in confusion, what the hell was his brother up to?

There was something, something simple and yet mischievous playing in his eyes.

"Morning" he grumbled. He wanted to whine and throw a fit when all of a sudden Itachi was up and off the bed. He wanted to pull his brother back and push him down the bed just to cuddle up to him, to nuzzle his chest, to breathe in his unique scent "niisan-" He stopped short as Itachi was coming back with a plate filled with food. Scrabled eggs, with toast and bacon. Not to mentions chocolate syrup on the side, his brother was up to something and he had to wonder if it had anything to do with his fantasy.

"I made you breakfast" Itachi said "and there is something more that I feel can't wait" Sasuke just started to eat the food and looked up to his brother curiously.

"What is it niisan?" he said with a mouth full making Itachi sigh at his childness.

"I'll tell you later, I guess, just finished your breakfast" Sasuke gulped down the mouth full he had and pushed the plate slightly to Itachi.

"Do you want to split it?" Itachi smiled fondly and then pressed his lips to his little brother's. He really was hungry…..

* * *

_8:30_

Deidara could not control his laughter as he rolled around the bed like a mad man. He was for sure to be dead, but now his husband was pissed off since everything in their apartment was wet to the core. "Motherfucking shit!" Sasori stomped the ground, most of his clothes had gotten socked, not to mention the socks he was also currently wearing.

"Ooooh that sounded bad, yeah" Deidara purred as he stopped rolling and turned to look at his red headed husband. The man was angry, but Deidara loved to see him mad either way, he looked so adorable in a weird way. Not to mention that Deidara simply adored every profanity that left his mouth.

"Now is not the time to be playing, we better leave this place before they come and check" Sasori threw their packed bags out the door and Deidara grinned as he ran after his lover. This was going to be like their ESCAPE!! Hit rough sex in the tub and then the sheets (Not to mention that the bed was now broken) and then their big _escape!_

"Good Idea, yeah" they quickly went over the nearest room, which was Kisame's and Jason's and they knocked. There was no response, so they knocked once more, and still no response. They decided to knock once more just to make sure they were heard, and yet no response. Deidara got so mad that he kicked the door which fell down and to their shock……as soon as they saw what was happening inside they ran far away. They ran so fast for their lives.

There was no way they were staying there to gawk at the scene.

There were only few words for what was going on.

"Oh my god!" Jason said as he ran after them but stopped at the door. "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Jason huffed and tucked the knife under his arm as it seemed like there was no way the red head and blond would be coming back. They had caught him in a leather stripped outfit that was more like underwear and multiple belts than anything more, with boots to match. Inside he had Kisame tied up and the bed was brought up against the wall in a vertical way while Kisame was fully naked and very erect. They had caught them on the naughty act of _sacrifice,_ "YO IT'S A GAME I WASN'T REALLY GOING TO CUT OFF HIS PENIS AND BALLS"

People in their rooms who where coming out to go for breakfast looked at him like he was crazy, although he spoke Japanese, they could not understand him so at least there was not much to say but how disgusting he was-well looked. Still as soon as they passed by him and could look inside, the scene in there making people run for their lives, there was no way they were going to stay there either.

"YO! IM NOT GOING TO CASTRATE MY OWN MAN!" Jason yelled louder to the other people. They just sped up.

"Jason," Kisame huffed "get your ass back in here, its better that we leave soon"

"True, we'll beat Sasuke and Itachi at home by being the loudest" Kisame rolled his eyes, they had been trying to be louder than Sasuke and Itachi and yet no one had come to complain, maybe they would never be loud enough.

* * *

_8:45_

Sasuke and Itachi had finished eating and as soon as Sasuke placed the plate on the other side of the bed Itachi leaned in and picked his little brother up. It had not all consisted of just eating, it was a very erotic breakfast actually and both had enjoyed it thoroughly "Itachi-nii, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked a bit confused blushing hard.

"We're going to take a shower, what else" Sasuke smiled and wiggled himself out of Itachi's arms as he ran for the bathroom. Itachi growled as he ran after his baby brother jumping on him before the boy even reached the bathroom when all of a sudden a noise from the hall made them stop. It was a quick guess as to who was yelling.

'_AH KISAME'S BOYFRIEND IS GOING TO CASTRATE HIM!!'_

'_SASUKE ITACHI! PACK UP WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!!" _

"_KNIFES, STICKS STONES, BALLS FALL OFF!!"_

"_DON'T PANIC!" _

What ever was going on was beyond both raven brothers mind as they quickly moved to get dressed and then pack up. Of course Sasuke's clothes being baggy and Itachi being the genius to buy them like that was able to borrow clothes from Sasuke and soon they both opened the door to see Deidara and Sasori hugging each other and leaning against the wall looking horrified.

"What happened?"

"Me and Deidara flooded our room and if we don't hurry then we are going to be charged with re-pairs and all but we can't afford that so we have to leave" Sasori said in one breath and allowed his blond husband to continue.

"I know that you wanted a special moment with Sasuke and all, Itachi, but if we don't hurry Jason could come and cut off your balls just like he was doing to Kisame when we tried to warn them of our problem, even worse they could cut off your precious Sasuke's balls!" Deidara finished off and both the blond and red head seemed to calm down a bit.

"I guess in short it's time to leave" Itachi mumbled wrapping an arm around his little brother's waist at the thought Deidara had just planted and held his brother tightly. He was never going to let something like _that_ happen to his love.

Deidara seemed scared one moment and the the next he had a sneer on his face "No, we have to do your special thing still" He then leaned forward and said "We are going to Hawaii!"

And that they did.

* * *

_Two days later._

_Hawaii-In some Island with a great beach……_

Exactly two days later all our favorite couples had managed to escape and made it to Hawaii.

Sasori and Deidara were having fun at the water beach.

Kisame and his boyfriend Jason were lost somewhere out there and no one really wanted to know what they were doing. That was their privacy, and it was never ever to be disturbed ever again, no matter how much the shark-like-dudes invaded their own privacy. And it was most likely that they had gone back home….for one they came here without them.

Sasuke and Itachi on the other hand were on the beach playing on the sand. Shockingly yes! Itachi had agreed to build a sand castle with Sasuke. Sasuke had been so happy, but Itachi was pissed off when his little brother ended up burying him under the sand with only his head visible and he remembered why he hated the sand so badly.

On the other hand he wasn't really sure how he ended in that position.

Of course when Deidara had seen how much _fun_ it was Sasori didn't take long to join Itachi in the same predicament. Sasuke and Deidara had teased them and even fed them, of course soon Sasuke became bored and decided to let his brother out. Deidara was still having fun as he laid down in the sand and started to make out with the face of his red headed husband.

"Are you mad aniki?" Sasuke asked as he finished helping his brother get out of the sand. Itachi felt itchi all over; the sand bothered him a lot. He really detested the sand, but to see his otouto smile he'd do anything.

"No, I'm fine" he said and then he tackled his little brother.

"Hey!" Sasuke said out of surprise. Itachi just sneered down at him and then leaned down to barely brush their lips together before standing up and walking over to the cold beach water, he really wanted to wash the sand off of himself. The sun was almost going down so the day was orange and ending already. It was really a warm and nice ending atmosphere.

Sasuke on the other hand just followed his brother to the water and went in shock when a wave of water hit him knocking him down before he could even reach out for his Aniki. He came back up spitting; the water really was salty and disgusting, but then again all beach water was like that, it never really changed.

"Are you alright Otuoto?"

"Yeah"

"Be careful" Sassuke nodded and kept close to his brother as he tried to wash the sand off.

"You know we could have gone back to the room and taken a showet" Sasuke commented, Itachi turned to him and pulled him close.

"What? You don't want to stay a little while longer over here with me?" Sasuke smiled and nuzzled himself into his older brother.

"I love you Itachi"

"I love you too Sasuke" Itachi whispered tenderly in his little brother's ear.

"Awww, isn't that so cute!" Deidara gushed from his position on the sand while his irritated red headed husband just glowered at the beautiful scene.

"Aren't you going to get me out of here?" Deidara sighed.

"And ruin my master piece-"

"DEIDARA!!" Deidara huffed turning away.

"Fine. But after the romantic scene!"

"Deidara, I really want to get out!"

"Shh"

The cold air started to brush their skin and the cold water seemed to be now warm "Are we going to go in yet niisan, I'm getting cold" Sasuke said and Itachi shut him up by kissing him full on the lips. Despite the salty taste, Itachi still kissed his little brother with passion and allowed Sasuke to pull himself more flushed against him.

"Otouto" Itahci whispered as he grabed one of his little brother's hand tightly in his and interwined their finger together.

"What is it niisan?" Sasuke asked when he saw a bit of fear in Itachi's eyes.

"Little brother...my heart and soul…..my love" Itachi pressed his lips to Sasuke's neck, just were Sasuke's life giving vein is "Would you stay with me now and forever…." Itachi sighed and smiled against Sasuke's skin when he felt him shudder in pleasure "Will you marry me?"

Sasuke's heart seemed to stop at that instant and in the next pushing up against his chest as it tried to escape. He wanted nothing more in the world than to be with his brother, to hold his brother, to be the one to there all the time! To officially be each others. He was at a lost for words but the word _yes_ kept probing forward in his mind.

"Otouto" Itachi called, he was getting worried on the lack of response from his frozen little brother, he moved away to look his little brother in the face and instead of him asking what was wrong he got his lips captured in a passion filled kiss.

"Yes" Sasuke whispered harshly "I will marry you niisan!" he was still kissing Itachi furiously and feverently with so much passion and joy. Itachi chuckled and hugged his little brother tightly to him before spinning his around. He was the happiest man in the whole entire world! This wonderful creature that was also his brother made him feel so alive, complete and happy. He couldn't ask for more.

"Awww" Deidara pouted "Sasuke must have accepted, I can just imagine it. Sasu will you marry me? Uhhh let me think about it…….Hurry will you! HEY! I'm trying to make a rational decision! Just freaking say yes! Fine YES! Now let's kiss" Deidara laughed to himself. "What do you think Sasori? isn't it romantic!!"

There was no response, and then Deidara begun to laugh hysterically when he saw the two lovers get washed down by a wave of water. He was really enjoying the scene before him "Sasori are you looking at them! They are so cute together!!"

"Uh-huh, yeah whatever"

Deidara turned to him "Sasori you are not allowed to be mad!"

"Watch me!"

"Fine! IM LEAVING YOU THERE YOU INCONIDERATE JERK!"

"DEIDARA DON'T YOU DARE"

"I SAID WATCH ME!!"

By this time both ravens had turned to the married couple that had begun to fight in the sand. It looked funny since Deidara was standing up in almost six feet and the only thing visible from Sasori was his head. Anyone that would have seen them would have thought those two are insane (Or probably that Deidara was arguing with himself or a gost). Itachi had managed to pull himself and Sasuke to the sand by the shore ignoring the disputing blond and red head.

Itachi begun then to caress Sasuke's leg getting Sasuke's full attention back on him where it belonged. "Let's make ir official" Itachi said grabbing Sasuke's foot and then placing a toe ring on one of his toes before kissing it. "I love you Otouto" Sasuke was madly blushing from his brother's actions, feeling so many strange happy emotions inside and then leaned forward to grab his brother's head in his both his hands.

"I love you too Niisan" and then kissed him. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand and then slipped the real engagement ring on Sasuke's ring finger while at the same time intertwining their fingers together never breaking the kiss. Even though this scene was peaceful and romantic, the scene in the background was still….arguing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT A DIVORSE?! YOU ARE BOUND TO ME FOR LIFE MISTER!"

"YEAH WELL YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM LEAVING RIGHT NOW!!"

"DEI! DEIDARA COME BACK DAMN YOU!!"

"NO! YOU ARE TO MEAN TO ME!"

"COME ON I LOVE YOU BABY!"

"LIES!"

"DEI-DEI PLEASE! AREN'T YOU MY BOOARTIST!" Deidara stopped short at that and then turned to look at Sasori with teary eyes.

"You called me your Booartist!" Sasori nodded as best as he could/ "SASORI!" he said and ran to him to hug his head "I love you so much! My boopuppetist!" Only then did Deidara let his boyfriend out just so they could head back to their room and make out after such a heated argument.

Itachi smiled at his little brother and kissed his collarbone before standing up and helping his little brother up. "Let's go" he said and Sasuke nodded.

The moon was already shinning.

Filling the air with a nice cold brushing wind

The sound of the waves crashing soothing the night away

Soon it was going to be morning

Time for new beginnings is approaching

And this is the end.

* * *

_KisaOC Moment._

"Can you believe they cut us off of this chapter!?" Jason pocked his head in the chapter.

"Yeah, bitching man, it's not like the readers want to read about Itachi asking Sasuke to marry him and Deidara and Sasori fighting, they want more US!" Kisame agreed with his boyfriend and El came before them.

"Are you done here? The readers want to know what's next after this!"

"Fine!"

"Alright so Kisame and Jason. Those two are always alright and you know it. Now PLEASE REVIEW!! And the next chapter is just a pre-view of what inspired this story but was never meant to be seen, Enjoy and feel free to comment on that as well!"


	33. Behind The Scenes: NEw Story Summary

**Raven Locks**

Behind The Story

**Please read all the following, and at the end there will be a treat. Well, here's hoping you'll like the idea! **

**How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know?**

An Eminem Personal Statement.

—

**Sasuke Uchiha And Blond Hair? **

The Sasuke as a blond came from a story I was previously writing Based on a film, Senseless, starting Marlon Wayans. It was a NaruHina/SasuSaku and Slight twist of SasuNaru. So as you can see, I decided that I wanted to write my own shit so. I erased it and just kept the blond hair on Sasuke.

—

**Itachi Uchiha And Green Hair?**

This one was one of my own characters that I've drawn. I named him Desike and he has Green hair and Blue eyes. I liked it on him, but not Itachi. Still, I used my vicious Vampire Character for Itachi's Style.

—

**Role Model?**

Song by Eminem and were I got the Idea. It was the Original Title, but I decided to change it at the last minute. Who Knew is also a song By Eminem.

—

Songs?

**Every time I try to leave**

**Something keeps pulling me back, me back**

**Telling me I need u in my life**

**It was meant to be,**

**You were meant for me,**

**So that means we gotta make it work**

Was up with Deidara Singing? Well. This are songs that help create the Chapters and the once I was listening to while typing. So Deidara was a volunteer! I love this Song By Chingy!

**97' Itachi and Sasuke**

This was the title of an original piece I was going to write based on Eminem's songs 'Kim' and '97'bonny and Clyde' but then I was like never mind! It's to la-shit and Eminem's own song. But I'd like you to read the following and tell me what you think. I DON'T CLAIM IT AS MY OWN! I just mixed up the original lyrics.** Lyrics are the bold. Remember not original because I mixed them and the song is really good. Ya'll shall hear it. And somehow part of this fic too...**

**Kim was the first chapter where Itachi kill his mom, but ahead of time had killed all his family, so yeah. Itachi was pissed that there was a new kid trying to be Sasuke's older brother and he had to reclaim his place in his Otouto's life and this is the second chap on how he takes his place.**

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER TWO: JUST THE TWO OF US**

Itachi went into Baby Sasuke's room and started to wake him up gently.

"**Hey Lil bro it's just the two of us now**" he said as Sasuke reached his hands up for his brother to

Pick him up.

"**Hey**" Sasuke said in his little voice. It was already three in the morning. He got Sasuke out and

Put him on the floor Sasuke started looking for his mom.

"**C'mon Sasu, we goin to the beach grab a couple of toys and let your big bro strap you in the car seat**" he said then he saw his little brother was looking for his mom.

"**Oh where's mama? She's taking a little nap in the trunk**" he said as he picked up Sasuke and then took him to the car and strapped him in. Sasuke then made a face and covered his nose by the bad smell of drying blood. Itachi looked at him innocently and smiled. He came around and got in the drivers seat to start the car.

"**Oh that smell (whew!****) I musta runned over a skunk now I know what you're thinking - it's kind of late to go swimming but you know our mama, she's one of those type of women that do crazy things, and if she don't get her way, she'll throw a fit**" he said trying to explain why they are going swimming this late. He then saw Sasuke grabbing the still blood coated knife he used to kill their mom.

"**Don't play with your brothers toy knife, little brother, let go of it**" he said gently and took it away

"**No!**" Sasuke said as he was disappointed that his brother took away the knife.

"**And don't look so upset, why you acting bashful? Don't you wanna help me build a sand castle?**" he said cheerfully

"**Yeah!**" Sasuke said smiling. He's always been a boy with courage.

"**And mama said she wants to show how far she can float and don't worry about that little boo-boo on her throat It's just a little scratch - it don't hurt, her was eaten dinner while you were sweepin and spilled ketchup on her shirt**" he said and ruffled Sasuke's soft spiky raven hair and kept driving towards the beach.

"**Mama's messy isn't she? We'll let her wash off in the water and me and you can pway by ourselves, can't we?**" Sasuke nodded with a big smile on his face. Itachi sighed and drew his brow together as he stared hard at the road.

"**See little brother... there's a place called heaven and a place called hell a place called prison and a place called jail And im probably on my way to all of em except one**" Itachi bit into his lower lip.

"**You see mama's got no sense and then dad threw me out then they got a new step son and you don't want another brother do ya?" **

"**No**, Itachi brother" Sasuke said innocently. See their parents were thinking about adopting a new son it made Itachi upset that he killed the boy and his dad then his uncle for making the suggestion and his mom for letting all this happen and actually taking that orphan in. To Itachi it felt like that boy is taking his place in his little brothers life and that is not acceptable.

"**Maybe when you're old enough to understand a little better I'll explain it to ya but for now we'll just say mama was real, real bad She was being mean to me and made me real, real mad but I still feel sad that I put her on time-out**" Sasuke started to get restless and tried to get out of his sit.

"**Sit back in your chair Sasuke, quit trying to climb out"**

"**WAHH**" Sasuke wanted to cry he really didn't want to keep sitting.

"**I told you it's okay Sasu, wanna ba-ba? Take a night-night? Nan-a-boo, goo-goo ga-ga? You make goo-goo ca-ca? Your big brother will change your dia-dee Clean the baby up so he can take a nighty-nighty**" he said giving Sasuke a bottle of milk then he laid back in his chair calmly looking at his older brother driving and slowly started to fall asleep.

"**Your big brother will wake you up as soon as we get to the water Ninety-seven Sasu and Ita, me and my brother**" he said Sauke fell a sleep and he kept on driving.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

He stopped the car by the pier and turned it off. Everything looked dark and clear in the beach it was just the two of them. He then looked at his little brother that was still sleeping.

"**Wake up sweepy head we're here, before we pway we're gonna take mama for a wittle walk along the pier**" Sasuke woke up he was rudely woken up and was about to cry but his brother calmed him down.

"**Baby, don't cry browder, don't get the wrong idea mama's too sweepy to hear you screamin in her ear"**he said as Sasuke called to his mother.

"**Ma-maa!**"

He shushed Sasuke and they headed out and took out their mother in the proses and headed to the

Edge of the pier. Sasuke looked at his mom's face and pocked her cold stiff cheek with his little index finger.

"See, **That's why you can't get her to wake, but don't worry your big brother made a nice bed for mommy at the bottom of the lake**" Itachi said telling that their mom is really asleep. Sasuke turned to his brother and smiled Itachi ruffled his spiky hair and smiled back at his little brother. For now on it is just the two of them.

"**Here, you wanna help **your big brother **tie a rope around this rock?"** Asked Itachi to his little brother, Sasuke only continued smiling and nodded his head as a yes.

"**Yeah!**" he exclaimed as he started to help his big brother.

"**We'll tie it to her footsie then we'll roll her off the dock**" said Itachi as he started to tie the other end of the rope to their mom's foot. Sasuke just watched as his brother pushed the body closer to the edge. Then he watched his push his mom to the edge then turned to call him over. Sasuke went to him and prepared to help his brother push their mother to the bottom of the lake.

"**Ready now, here we go, on the count of free..One..two..three.. WHEEEEEE!**" said Itachi as they pushed their mom's dead corpse to the lake and made a big splashing sound.

**(Whoooooshhhhh)**

"**There goes mama, spwashin in the wa-ta, no more fightin wit her, no more new brother**" said Itachi as he looked at his little brother looking out in the sea as their moms dead corpse was finally fully under water.

"**Blow her kisses bye-bye, tell mama you love her**" said Itachi and there was nothing but water left to see no more trace of their mother.

"**Mommy!**" Sasuke called after her hoping at the sound of his voice she will come up and she will Be fine and awake. Itachi sighed '_you'll understand someday Lil brother I just set us free from __Them, even so i doubt you'll even remember them' _Itachi thought and sighed.

"**Now we'll go play in the sand, build a castle and junk, But first, just help your big brother with two more things out the trunk" **Itachi said for the next 20 minutes Itachi made Sasuke dispose of the remaining bodies of their clan. It was tough since it was getting near morning it was now four still pretty early.

'_**Just the two of for now on'**_ thought Itachi as he lowered himself to his little brother's height to talk

To him.

"**Just me and you Sasuke is all we need in this world just me and you, your big brother will always be there for you**" he said as he brought Sasuke's tiny body close to him in a tight embrace so Sasuke will feel better.

"**Your big brother always gonna love you remember that**" he said and lifted Sasuke up in his arms and walked over to the sand where they will play like he promised.

He placed Sasuke down and smiled at him as they started to play with the sand. Sasuke smiled back at his big brother.

"**If you ever need me I will always be here for you, if you ever need anything, just ASK, your big brother will be right there**" Itachi said ruffling Sasukes spiky hair.** "I Love You Otouto**" he whispered at the shell of his little brother's ear.

After some time of playing in the beach the sun came up and Itachi had gotten Sasuke to fall asleep but this wasn't over there was still someone else to kill. And there was no way no one will ever find out what he did. He will make sure of that. He quickly headed home and placed Sasuke in his bed next thing to do is find that ho who played him and teach her not to mess with him.

"Kisame, its time" he said in his cell phone. He will make sure that bitch dies by tonight. Without getting caught. And only Uchiha Itachi can pull this off.

* * *

-Note The Big Brother thing is Actually when Eminem tells his Daughter Hailey that he'll always be there for her, but I wanted to her it in Itachi's perspective to his little brother.

-And that is that! I hope I'm not missing anything to explain thought the whole Akatsuki place was like their land of freedom. It's hard to explain! AND VOTE FOR THIS YEARS NEXT PRESIDENT FOR YOU WHO CAN VOTE! -Sorry, been watching to may presidential campaigns.

BUT!

YOu can tell me if you'd like me to make another Uchihacest like...(Rolling trailer...)

_And soon to come:**An Uchihacest Production By El...**_

Summary: **Fugaku and Mikoto know Itachi's and Sasuke's deepest secrets and desires, but they now want to test this so call 'love'. Can both succeed in the end, how far will they go for each other? **

What are you to do when the one you fall in love with is your own damn sibling. What are you to do when you are to wed one you don't love how the hell do you let your own sibling know you love them more than they think? And how can you ever confess when you are trapped...

**Love Is So Twisted**

ItaSaSu:(0): NaruSai:(0): NejiTen:(0):InoShika:(0):DeiSaso:(0):SakuOC

**Fantasy/Romance**

Rated M

A Second Version To** Life Is So Twisted**– Hetero/Yaoi/Incest Way….Trying to fix up Summary at the moment though.


End file.
